


Лучи

by li_anna



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Crossover, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Slavery, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: У Дженни в трюме — контрабанда, которая тянет лет на двадцать рудников, а у Джису слишком много наглости прячется за коронами и улыбками. Розанна на другом конце галактики скрывает что-то до дрожи тёмное под складками ситхских плащей. И Пранприя ненавидит её так, как никого не должны ненавидеть джедаи.starwars!au, где в чьих-то силах — жертвовать остальными, а в чьих-то — только собой.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> ангст может перерасти в жёсткий дарк, я принципиально не люблю спойлерные предупреждения, ждать можно и беременностей, и смертей, и посторонних предметов
> 
> не-фанаты зв: не бойтесь, всё будет понятно, разъяснено и интересно, даже если со звёздными войнами вы знакомы на уровне "что-то слышал" (и даже если под этим "что-то" скрывается lightsaber exo). дальнейшее примечание вам лучше не читать.
> 
> для фанатов: время действия - около 3600 дбя, Империя ситхов - та, которая Возрождённая и под Вишейтом, новый канон идёт нахуй, а на основе старого я строю полную ау. п о л н у ю, Вторая Великая галактическая война пойдёт по иному сценарию, не будет толковой Холодной войны, нет никакой Вечной империи и Валкориона (ибо Вишейт здесь всё ещё правит Дромунд-Каасом и планов по уничтожению всего живого у него не наблюдается). грубо говоря, канонный клубок из войн и противоречий будет упрощён до противостояния доминирующей Империи и более слабой, но старающейся сопротивляться Республики.  
это преступно, я знаю, но мне так нужно.  
локации, расы, оружие и некоторые герои остаются всё теми же, но концентрируется история вокруг blackpink. если вы их не знаете - ничего страшного, от девочек остались одни образы, вписанные в мир далёкой-далёкой (но если что, никакого попаданчества тут нет).  
работу лучше воспринимать не как фанфик по зв (для этого он слишком плохо стыкуется с канонными событиями), а как фанфик по мотивам зв. или историю-ответвление. или просто историю, которая могла бы быть.
> 
> для тех, кто не совсем не в курсе звёздных войн, краткий (очень) вводный курс:
> 
> место действия – далёкая-далёкая галактика с сотнями планет, рас, видов, etc.
> 
> стороны конфликта:  
1\. Империя ситхов, которая пытается (вполне успешно) завоевать галактику и установить абсолютную власть.  
2\. противостоящая ей Республика (с демократией, свободами и прочим добрым светлым вечным)
> 
> есть ситхи (в Империи) и джедаи (в Республике). они сильнейшие воины и смертельные враги, так как и те, и те пользуются Силой (Тёмной и Светлой стороной соответственно). Сила - это такая сила, которая течёт в каждом живом существе, и некоторые из живых существ способны брать её под контроль. она даёт такие плюшки, как швыряние вещей, предсказания будущего, управление разумом, метание молний, etc.  
главное различие джедаев и ситхов - способ, которым они черпают Силу. первые обращаются к спокойствию и медитации. вторые - к чувствам, сильным и разрушительным. разница философий. 
> 
> корвет - тип среднего по размерам звездолёта, дредноут - тип огромного
> 
> световой меч - основное оружие джедаев и ситхов (у ситхов они всегда красненькие, как кровь младенцев), луч чистой энергии, который режет (почти) всё на свете
> 
> падаваны - джедаи-ученики
> 
> дроид = робот 
> 
> остальное станет понятным по ходу дела
> 
> надеюсь, что вы все ещё читаете эти строки

Гул механизмов давит на разум. Но пересилить радость он не в состоянии. Радость от того, как ловко Пранприя пробралась на корабль, от того, как умело обманула охранника, и от того, что она вот-вот улетит к военной базе на Кореллии. Там не хватает солдат, так что её не отправят обратно. Нет, её возьмут в армию, дадут свой отряд, и очень скоро каждый из мастеров будет гордиться тем, что её учил. А не звать неловкой, импульсивной или просто-напросто неготовой. Все падаваны с одного с ней курса уже получили звание джедаев. Уже воюют, помогая Республике, и Пранприи слишком сложно отставаться в стороне. Она хочет туда же. На фронта войны, к подвигам и победам. Это не тщеславие — это желание помочь. Потому что Республике нужна помощь. И При может это сделать. Сражаться не хуже остальных, как бы мастера ни качали головой.

Дайте только возможность.

Или не мешайте хотя бы, когда Праприя эту возможность создаёт сама.

Впрочем, помешать ей уже точно никто не успеет — гул нарастает, сигнализируя о том, что корвет поднимается с поверхности планеты. Жаль, что здесь нет иллюминаторов. Джедайка хотела бы увидеть Тайтон. Если конкретнее — то, как леса, сады и здания Академии становятся всё меньше. Но выходить из машинного отделения не стоит. При сумела убедить одного охранника в том, что она должна находиться на этом корабле. Спасибо авторитету, который солдатам внушает джедайская ряса и световой меч на поясе. Однако не факт, что так же легко получится обмануть ещё кого-то. Лучше не рисковать до тех пор, пока они не долетят до военной базы.

Пранприя прислоняется спиной к холодному металлу стены. Сползает к полу, готовясь провести так ещё несколько часов. До пункта назначения — пара гиперпрыжков и множество возможностей быть атакованными. Потому что корвет везёт к Кореллии вооружение и, что важнее, людей. Мастеров, которые смогут выстроить оборону. На месте ситхов джедайка попыталась бы их уничтожить.

К счастью, их маленькая флотилия до жути секретна.

К несчастью, ситхская разведка не раз и не два обнаруживала подобные рейсы.

При закусывает губу, силясь не думать о прошлых катастрофах. С ней всё будет по-другому. Эта уверенность — наивная и непрошибаемая — единственное, что может защитить против плохих прогнозов.

Впрочем, немного успокаивает ещё рукоять меча в руке. Джедайка бы активировала его, просто чтобы разогнать темноту, но меч точно не стоит использовать как светильник. Слишком опасным бы тот получился. Одна встряска, одно неосторожное движение — и Пранприя раскроит что-нибудь очень важное лучом энергии. Подобное с ней уже было. Во время простого тренировочного полёта. И снова доводить техников до паники совсем не хочется. Пусть даже темнота у При по коже расползается чем-то колючим. Заставляет ёжиться, повторяя себе, что бояться темноты — предельно глупо. Особенно тогда, когда тебе уже почти семнадцать, когда ты владеешь Силой и способна справиться с парой отрядов солдат. Не говоря уже о несуществующих монстрах из мрака.

Какая-то огромная спираль посреди комнаты вдруг загорается голубым и начинает вращаться. Джедайка вздрагивает от неожиданности. Вцепляется в меч, повторяя себе ещё и то, что никто не стал бы минировать машинный отсек, и спираль — это вовсе не знак скорого взрыва, и зря При вспоминает все случаи крушения кораблей за последние пару лет.

Спираль крутится быстрее, а за ней ещё и дребезжит что-то металлическое.

Умом Пранприя понимает — на старом перегруженном корвете иного не стоило ожидать — однако радость окончательно уступает место тревоге. И джедайке совсем не нравится просто сидеть и бояться.

В конце концов, они, кажется, уже вышли в гиперпространство. И даже если джедайку кто-то заметит — пока о беглянке доложат капитану, тот уже успеет пройти половину пути. И не станет же он возвращаться из-за одной только Пранприи. Максимум — её попытаются отослать уже на самой Кореллии. Но там При уже докажет свою полезность. Как-нибудь. Главное — долететь.

Она поднимается на ноги. Доходит до дверей, выбирается в коридор и жмурится от яркого света. Но шагает вперёд, надеясь, что где-то здесь есть иллюминатор. Сине-фиолетовые полосы, растягивающиеся вокруг корабля во время гиперпрыжка, её всегда зачаровывали. По крайней мере, смотреть на них было бы интереснее, чем на белые стены.

Она плутает по незнакомым коридорам, свято веря, что как случайно она вышла к машинному отделению, так и вернётся обратно, на верхние этажи.

Вера почему-то не работает.

Лифты упорно прячутся в клубке коридоров. Пранприя не менее упорно по ним вышагивает. Минута за минутой, поворот за поворотом, прячась от дроидов (вдруг доложат о неположенном человеке) и редких людей.

Отчаяться она не успевает, так как вместо лифтов находит огромный иллюминатор. Он опоясывает не менее огромный зал, позволяя — очень вовремя — увидеть, как гиперпространство сменяется чернотой космоса.

При подбегает к окну. За ним звезда горит ярко-жёлтым. Джедайка кладёт ладони на прозрачную поверхность, приготовившись поражаться пейзажам. Местное солнце занимает две трети иллюминатора. Достаточно яркое, чтобы глаза скоро начали слезиться. Пранприя опускает веки. Не больше, чем на минуту. Но, когда поднимает, большую часть звезды уже не видно. Её заслоняет что-то огромное. Тёмно-серое. Выплывающее из-за края иллюминатора.

Треугольные очертания выглядят до ужаса знакомо.

Прежде она видела такие лишь на голограммах. А теперь чувствует, что кровь отливает от лица. Что кожа бледнеет, а ладони на иллюминаторе начинают дрожать.

Имперский дредноут, от которого уже отлетают истребители, зависает прямо напротив корветов. Пранприя наблюдает за тем, как двигаются орудия на вражеском корабле. Как от них отделяются ярко-красные лучи. Наблюдает и не может пошевелиться. Только влаги у глаз становится всё больше. Лучи тем временем достигают корвета, ударяют куда-то наверх, и корабль встряхивает. Джедайка не падает на пол только благодаря тому, что падает к иллюминатору. Упирается в прозрачный материал, пока за ним новые выстрелы стремятся к кораблю. А мимо уже плывут обгоревшие останки чего-то.

Или кого-то.

При жмурится, убеждая себя, что оторванная рука ей только что показалась, и на самом деле это была какая-нибудь труба.

В слух вторгается вой сирен. Лампы под потолком мигают красным. Таким же, как лучи, вспарывающие обшивку соседнего корвета. Джедайка видит только самый его край, однако этого достаточно, чтобы сердце зашлось в испуге. У самого горла. Потому что край этот — полностью оторван, отрезан, как скальпелем.

Пульс стучит в висках набатом.

На них напали.

Более того, их наверняка победят. Превратят в те же обломки, которых всё больше плывёт на фоне жёлтого шара.

Джедайка знала, что может произойти, когда прокрадывалась на этот корвет.

Вот только осознать происходящее не получается. Так, чтобы целиком и полностью. В голове всё равно остаётся место для каких-то надежд и сомнений. В то же самое время, как корвет трясёт второй раз, сильнее, и Пранприю кидает на плиты пола. Подняться не получается из-за третьей встряски. Сирены, кажется, скоро взорвут мозг. Вместе с грохотом, который волной прокатывается по воздуху. При из-за него прошивает страхом. Почти что паникой. Она пытается взять себя в руки, дышать глубоко и размеренно, но в спину толкает чем-то тяжёлым, и воздух выбивает из лёгких. Весь. Полностью. Оставляет только испуг, душащий все её старания. Она бормочет себе под нос мантры, отлично помогавшие в Академии. Вот только здесь и сейчас спокойствие никак не получается пустить по венам.

Первый заход вражеских истребителей оборачивается миганием ламп и шипением проводки.

Кораблю не хватает энергии, а значит, щитов тоже надолго не хватит. Когда они отключатся, корвет превратится в груду беззащитного металлолома. Их орудия, кажется, уже подбили. По крайней мере, ни одного выстрела со своей стороны При не видела. Только чужие.

Вслед за истребителями летит целый ворох судёнышек. Чёрных и маленьких. Почти безобидных. Если не знать, как они умеют вспарывать обшивку. Выпуская из себя солдат.

В голове вместо ясности мыслей, спокойствия и концентрации — только сирены и крики. Но Пранприя всё же джедайка. И если на корабль высадятся враги, то она точно пригодится. Защищать экипаж корвета, пусть даже обречённого.

Хотя…

Есть же шанс уйти в гиперпрыжок.

Или, может, сбежать на спасательных капсулах.

В любом случае, При бежит на крики. Надеясь, что там обнаружится лифт. Пытаясь не думать, из-за чего люди так шумят. Но чем ближе, тем сильнее дрожат руки.

Она в жизни не слышала таких воплей. Они отчаянные, полные чего-то леденящего, и они обрываются. Один за другим. Так резко, словно джедайка уже ни к кому не успеет. Откровенно говоря, ей и не хочется успевать. Хочется забиться в ближайшем трюме, уткнуться лицом в коленки и надеяться, что всё как-нибудь само собой придёт в норму. А не нестись, опираясь на стены из-за встрясок. Туда, где она вряд ли сможет противостоять.

Звуки бластерных выстрелов пробиваются сквозь сирены.

Пранприя сбрасывает плащ на пол, чтобы не мешался при движениях. Активирует меч. Сглатывает. Она чувствует чужой ужас, он тошнотой подступает к горлу, и всё происходящее начинает казаться ночным кошмаром. Но джедайка силится рассуждать трезво. Словно не в метре от неё слышатся шаги с металлическим отзвуком.

Криков больше не раздаётся.

В воздухе пахнет озоном и кровью.

Какой-то неприятный голосок под черепом шепчет, что спасать больше некого, так что пытайся спастись самой, однако При шёпот не слушает. Пускай она не самая сильная, не самая умелая и из-за глупой храбрости оказавшаяся в корвете-ловушке, но она точно не трусливая.

Джедаи должны быть выше страха.

За углом снова слышатся выстрелы.

Похоже, на имперцев напоролись ещё люди, и Пранприя должна им помочь. Она собирает в кулак ошмётки воли. Выступает вперёд, приготовившись отражать заряды бластеров.

Подготовка пригождается в первые же секунды. В джедайку стреляют, и, пока она отбивает заряды клинком, руки двигаются на чистых рефлексах.

Джедайка осознаёт, куда попала.

Тесный коридор полон солдат Империи в чёрно-красных доспехах. Они, фактически, расстреливают техников, которые на них вышли. Саму При атакует только пара имперцев, но ей и этого более чем хватает. В теории, сейчас стоило бы сконцентрироваться, отразить следующий выстрел и сбить противников Силой, однако сделать это не получается. Не достаёт чистоты в разуме. а выстрелов становится больше. По Пранприи. Её руки движутся на чистых рефлексах, отражая снаряды ярко-голубым мечом, но страх всё же подбирается к горлу комом. Бежит по коже чем-то цепенящим. Потому что Пранприя долго не выдержит. Но и сбежать не имеет права.

— Хватит! — вдруг раздаётся женский голос. Властный. Холодный. Пранприя замирает вместе с солдатами, когда из-за их спин выходит девушка. Высокая и худая, со взглядом, прожигающим не хуже лазеров. По крайней мере, При словно ударяет прямо в грудь. Она сильнее сжимает рукоять меча. И замечает в чужой ладони такую же.

Тёмно-алый клинок шипит, рассекая воздух.

Один из техников на противоположном конце коридора хрипит. Похоже, что в последний раз.

— Поднимайтесь наверх, — приказывает ситхис. — Перекройте доступ к капсулам.

— Будет сделано, — механическим голосом отвечает один из солдат. Весь его отряд за считанные секунды грузится по лифтам.

Пранприя остаётся один на один против этой девушки. Сила в ней пульсирует тёмным. Пугающим до желания закричать. Джедайка совсем не чувствует, что сможет победить. Ситхис тем временем смеряет её презрительным взглядом:

— Где ты нашла меч, девочка? — и прокручивает свой, играясь с её страхом.

Несмотря на все тренировки, джедайка резко ощущает себя именно что маленькой девочкой. Которую сейчас размажут по ближайшей стене. Это не повод сдаваться, но отчаяние сжимает сердце когтями. Дрожью пробегает по телу. Меч в руках ходит ходуном. А голос, когда она отвечает, звучит перепуганно-тонко:

— Я его заслужила!

Ситхис усмехается уголком губ:

— Сомневаюсь.

Одним-единственным словом она унижает так, что раздражение вспыхивает даже под всеми слоями страха. Выливается на щёки румянцем. Потому что Пранприя своё оружие действительно заслужила. Собственноручно собрала, когда достигла нужного уровня мастерства. Она умеет с ним обращаться. И она это докажет, стерев с изящного лица высокомерие.

Пранприя бросается на девушку, занеся меч в рубящем ударе. Та отражает его одним небрежным движением. Отвечает целой серией выпадов, настолько быстрых, что разум не успевает на них реагировать. Успевает тело. Джедайка полагается на Силу и на мышечную память, пока отбивается, пятясь обратно. Её хватает только на самую примитивную защиту. Клинки потрескивают, встречаясь друг с другом, и шипят, раскраивая по пути двери и обшивку. При старается обороняться, но она точно знает, что пропускает уже вторую атаку. Только ситхис этим не пользуется. Она игнорирует возможность полоснуть мечом по шее. Вместо этого, шаг за шагом, загоняет джедайку в угол. Откровенно издевается. При парирует клинок, который метил ей прямо в лицо, и ощущает, как в лопатки упирается стена. 

— Видишь? — шепчет ситхис, скрестив их мечи. — Не заслужила.

Пранприя пытается ударить Силой, однако весь её удар разбивается о чужую оборону. А после на шею давит ментальный захват. Джедайка сопротивляется, но её защиту расплющивает чужой мощью как прессом. И дышать больше не получается. На горле будто смыкается жестокая рука. Меч выпадает из ладони. Гаснет. Перед глазами начинают плясать чёрные точки, а под ногами больше не чувствуется пола. Ситхис вытягивает руку, и При поднимает вместе с ней. Чужой клинок потрескивает у груди. Прямо напротив сердца.

Решимость ломается с каждой секундой удушения. Джедайка бьётся о стену ступнями и локтями. Силится высвободится из невидимой хватки, и самое обидное — у неё бы хватило сил, не выходит только сосредоточиться. Из-за страха. Слёз у век. Шока, который сковывает мышцы.

— Я могу свернуть тебе шею одним движением, — тянет девушка, наклонив голову. — А ещё я могу задать тебе немного вопросов. Если ты ответишь, то, может, даже сумеешь ещё раз вдохнуть. Ты же ответишь, верно?

Пранприя мотает головой. Упрямство в ней всё ещё живо. Переговоры с врагом — не то, на что она пойдёт. Даже припёртая к стенке. Однако хватка усиливается, и джедайка чувствует, как её кости хрустят. Последний воздух из лёгких уходит на всхлип.

— Советую изменить решение. Зачем тебе умирать зря?

«Нет смерти — есть великая Сила», но без капли кислорода в крови это звучит совсем не так убедительно, как должно.

— Сама подумай, разве ты знаешь что-то действительно важное? — убеждает ситхис. — Просто прекрати меня атаковать. Разве это сложно?

Уж точно легче, чем чувствовать, как дерёт трахею от бесплодных попыток вдохнуть. К тому же… При и вправду ничего не знает. Она не может навредить Республике, что бы ни разболтала. Из-за этого сомнение пробегает по нервам.

Хватка вдруг исчезает.

Джедайка падает на пол кашляющим мешком. Вытягивает руку, пытаясь дотянуться до меча, однако на пальцы опускается чужой сапог. Давит. Кости на этот раз совершенно точно хрустят, боль крошит нервы, и Пранприя кричит, срывая горло хрипом.

— Аккуратнее, — произносит ситхис, поднимая её меч. — Таким и пораниться можно.

Она убирает ногу с её ладони. Опускается перед ней на корточки. Валяться унизительно, так что При садится, рукой упираясь в пол. Всё ещё силясь отдышаться. Девушка тем временем берёт её за подбородок двумя пальцами. Тонкие руки — в перчатках, так что чувствует джедайка только их шершавую поверхность. И давление, которое не даёт отвернуться. Заставляет смотреть в чужие глаза. Чёрные и отчётливо-жестокие.

— Так что ты здесь делаешь, девочка? — «девочку» ситхис выделяет с особенным унижением. — Республика уже падаванок забирает в армию? Или ты ученица какого-то мастера, который здесь находится?

Джедайка мотает головой из стороны в сторону, как это только позволяют чужие пальцы. Их хочется отнять от себя, но шевелиться — сложно. Боязно. Ярость, клокочущая внутри, вступает с этим страхом в конфликт. Пранприя выговаривает презрительное «ты не поймёшь», но тут же закашливается, и то, что должно было стать уколом, звучит просто-напросто жалко.

— И что же я не пойму? — продолжает усмехаться ситхис. — Что ты сама сюда пробралась? Идиотка-героиня, захотела воевать против нас, извергов?

Предположение попадает в точку. При смотрит на девушку исподлобья, пока та продолжает:

— Кто-нибудь из джедаев знает, что ты здесь? Или, может, другие ситхи тебя уже заметили?

— Я напала на первых, кого увидела, — в голосе даже сквозь хриплость пробивается и злость, и решимость. — Думаешь, я бы стала прятаться?

— Ну конечно же нет, — улыбается ситхис издевательски-ласково. — То есть о тебе никто не знает. Так?

При не понимает, зачем об этом говорить. Зачем вообще говорить, когда алый меч всё ещё активирован, а ситхи с джедаями обычно не ведут бесед. Они их убивают. Либо умирают сами — джедаи ведь тоже многое умеют. Жаль только, что не конкретно Пранприя. Как она понимает теперь. Слишком поздно, чтобы успеть усовершенствовать навыки.

— Так, выходит, никто, — шепчет девушка себе под нос. Улыбается шире. А затем — сжимает ладонь в кулак, и джедайку внезапно бросает на пол. Прикладывает затылком прямо о плиты, так, что боль фейерверком взрывается в голове. Всего на пару мгновений. После них разум тонет в наступающей темноте.

Когда Пранприя просыпается, она не помнит о произошедшем. Несколько секунд. Потом поворачивается, и боль в затылке заставляет вспомнить. Корвет. Драку. Потерю сознания. Но, судя по боли, джедайка ещё жива. И это странно. Совершенно необъяснимо.

Она разлепляет веки. Видит потолок, такой же белый, как и на республиканском корабле. Лежит При на чём-то достаточно мягком, чтобы считать койкой. Даже не связана — руками шевелит свободно. Только пальцами на одной из них не может. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что они не сломаны.

— Очнулась? — звучит с другого конца комнаты. Робко и нерешительно.

Джедайка оборачивается, морщась от новых фейерверков под черепом. Видит парня на пару лет младше. В простой чёрной одежде. Болезненно-худого. И с ошейником на тонком горле.

— Мне приказали надеть на тебя это, — протягивает он точно такой же ошейник. — И, кажется, у тебя сотрясение, так что я бы не двигался слишком резко.

При пытается сесть как раз на середине его слов. Боль усиливается раза в три, к ней добавляется тошнота, и Пранприя едва не падает обратно. Удержаться помогает только мысль о том, что при ударе о подушку стало бы совсем плохо.

— Это пройдёт, — обещает парень. — Ну, если тебя, конечно, не приложат обо что-нибудь ещё пару раз.

Пранприя, облокачиваясь о прохладную стену, отвечает лишь стоном. В разуме теснятся десятки вопросов. Она очень надеется, что раб как-нибудь сам начнёт на них отвечать. Во рту сухо как в татуинских пустынях. Говорить было бы физически неприятно.

К счастью, собеседник оправдывает надежды:

— Солдаты принесли тебя часов пять назад, — он поднимается со стула и подходит ближе. — Розанна сказала, что ты будешь её новой рабыней. Не знаю, кем ты была до этого, но… Сочувствую. Правда.

Пранприя просто не верит. Потому что чужие слова не имеют смысла. Из джедаев не делают рабов. Максимум — гладиаторов на рингах, но они и оттуда обычно вырываются, рано или поздно. К тому же узнать, кто она такая, можно хотя бы по одеянию. Джедайка опускает взгляд вниз, туда, где должны быть рукава, однако натыкается на голую кожу. И ноги. И плечи — тоже голые. На ней из одежды обнаруживается только пара полосок белья, так что руки тут же опускаются к простыни. При натягивает её на себя, пытаясь вспомнить ещё что-нибудь. Хотя бы крупицы. Которые подскажут, что вообще здесь творится.

— Не переживай, — парень садится рядом. — Не думаю, что с тобой что-то сделали. Розанна внимательно относилась к тому, как с тобой обращаются. Крикнула на солдата, когда он просто слишком резко тебя положил. Ты ведь нормально себя чувствуешь? Ну, не считая головы?

Джедайка прислушивается к телу. За исключением молоточков в мозгах и синяков — всё в порядке. Вроде бы. Она кивает. Соображая лихорадочно, что ей делать дальше.

— Где мы?

— На «Тени Зиоста», — терпеливо поясняет раб. — Дредноут Империи. Летит домой.

Дом — это, наверное, имперская столица. Дромунд-Каас. Планета, которую Пранприя хотела бы штурмовать, а не прилетать туда в качестве… рабыни?

— Это какая-то ошибка, — утверждает она, пытаясь игнорировать жалость в чужих глазах. — Я могу быть военнопленной, но не…

— Только не говори так ситхам, — качает головой парень. — Иначе… Они могут показать, что ты ошибаешься. Дай я надену наконец эту штуку.

При не мешает, когда чужие ладони поднимают ей волосы и оборачивает шею кожаной лентой. Ошейник всё равно ничего не значит. Она не рабыня. Даже если та ситхис (кажется, Розанна) решила поиздеваться над ней — джедайка не позволит. Сбежит или погибнет в бою, но прислуживать ситхам не станет. Только одно ещё мучает. Колет в сердце:

— Битва с республиканскими корветами…

— Закончена. Полной победой Империи, — парень заминается на пару секунд. — Тебе лучше привыкнуть за неё радоваться.

Возмущение разогревает кровь. Вместе с болью от понимания того, сколько людей погибло. Солдаты, техники, джедаи, которых Пранприя лично знала. С детства. Слёзы подступают к глазам, а ладони сжимаются в кулаки.

Раб застёгивает на ней украшение, низводящее до состояния вещи. Поднимается на ноги.

— Я бы с тобой поговорил, правда, но… — он царапает ручку двери, — мой хозяин и так будет не особо рад тому, что я столько тут просидел. И это не моё дело, просто… У тебя на лице написано желание сопротивляться. Я понимаю, я сам пытался, и… Не надо. Правда, не надо.

При усмехается, чувствуя, как по щеке стекает горячее и солёное.

— А если я буду сопротивляться? — спрашивает она с вызовом. — Что тогда?

Раб вздрагивает едва заметно. Опускает взгляд к полу.

— Тогда тебе будет больно, — отвечает он тихо. — Так больно, что ты… ты дышать не сможешь. И не захочешь.

Джедайка только сейчас замечает седые пряди в его волосах. Чёрных, не считая серебра на висках и в чёлке.

Это пугает.

На людях не должно быть ошейников, у подростков не должно быть седых волос, Пранприи не должно здесь быть, и страх подступает к ней мурашками. Стелется холодом. Вынуждает плотнее закутаться в простынь.

По итогу, она в одной только простыни сидит в недрах вражеского дредноута. Пленённая ситхис по имени Розанна. Очень странной ситхис. Не убившей, когда была возможность. Не желающей, чтобы о джедайке кто-то знал. У чужих поступков должны быть причины, но Пранприи в голову не идёт ничего стоящего. Она сама — не настолько важная. Просто падаванка, надеявшаяся на что-то несбыточное. В её памяти нет ни военных планов, ни тайных чертежей. С глобальной точки зрения При не может быть нужна. С какой-то другой, личной…

Джедайка не даст себя унизить. Розанне легче её уничтожить, чем заставить признать ошейник. Что бы ни говорил тот парень. Каким бы сломанным ни казался. Пранприя — не сломлена. И никогда не будет.

Без оружия, без знакомых и без плана... Сбежать с вражеского корабля — почти невозможно. Но у При нет выбора, потому что сбежать с вражеской планеты будет ещё нереальнее. Если она вообще выживет там достаточное время для каких-то побегов. Её могут убить просто ради забавы, могут кинуть ситсхим ученикам как живое учебное пособие, и дальше фантазия у джедайки буксует, но вот у ситхов точно придумает море пыток и унижений.

Пранприя боится. Сжимает простынь в кулаках, вспоминает, с какой лёгкостью ситхис прижала её к стене, и позорно, совершенно по-человечески (не по-джедайски) боится повторения. Ещё вчера она отрабатывала удары на дроидах, которые не навредили бы, как бы много ошибок джедайка ни допустила. Сейчас — её пристрелят, стоит только допустить просчёт. Даже меча ведь не будет, чтобы отразить выстрелы. А с тактикой и продумыванием у При всегда было как-то не очень. И всё же…

Где-то на этом дредноуте должны быть ангары с истребителями. Которые наверняка то и дело вылетают на всякие миссии. Угнать один такой, вылететь — и надеяться, что не поймают.

Учитывая солдат, ситхов и отсутствие у Пранприи хотя бы одежды, шансы на удачный исход стремятся к нулю. Но другие варианты обещают стопроцентные трагедии. Джедайка не хочет стать их участницей. А значит — должна попытаться. В конце концов, чего-то хорошего она здесь в любом случае не дождётся. Так почему бы и не постараться избежать плохого? Изо всех сил, какие только найдутся.

Она заматывается в простынь, как в тогу, и встаёт с койки. Голова тут же кружится, а стук в висках вынуждает поморщиться. Это мешает думать, и всё, что При может просчитать — это необходимость ослабить боль (и украсть чью-нибудь форму).

Сила, которая обычно окутывает джедайку словно покрывалом, тёплым и лёгким, на этом корабле ощущается какой-то враждебной. Тяжёлой и колючей. Тёмная сторона отравляет сам воздух, подсказывая, что ситхов поблизости — действительно много. Не один и не два. И каждый способен засечь в При ту, кого здесь не должно быть. Но джедайка пытается пока не думать о плохом. Она прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь, и призывает Силу на помощь своему покалеченному телу. Усилий требуется больше, чем обычно, однако вскоре по венам льётся светлое и живое. Ослабляющее дискомфорт. Снимающее напряжение.

Пранприя улыбается, чувствуя, как ей становится лучше. По-хорошему, ради исцеления следовало бы погрузиться в медитацию, раствориться в Силе и выпасть из реальности на несколько часов, однако такого она не может себе позволить. Открыть глаза приходится уже спустя считанные минуты. Как только боль в пальцах становится достаточно терпимой, чтобы ими шевелить. Хотя смотреть всё ещё страшновато. При видела много синяков и кровоподтёков, однако сине-фиолетовое и разбухшее на месте собственной ладони, как ни крути, довольно тяжело переносить.

Дверь комнаты ожидаемо заперта. Хотя на тюрьму она не похожа — судя по койке, шкафу и маленькому иллюминатору, это просто жилое помещение. К которому, в теории, приставлена охрана. Которую, в ещё большей теории, возможно обмануть.

Джедайка стучит в глянцевую поверхность выхода. Ответом служит лишь глухая тишина. Впрочем, Пранприя не отчаивается. Ведь на охранника, который слишком грубо её положил, ситхис крикнула. Значит, самочувствие джедайки ей важно. Значит, здесь должна быть охрана, которая не станет чуть что стрелять на поражение. Чёрт знает почему, главное — просто этим воспользоваться.

При набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха. И кричит. Так, словно её вот-вот разорвёт ранкор. Или уже вцепился клыками, потому что вопль звучит воистину страдальчески. На него одну долгую секунду никто не отзывается. Поэтому джедайка повторяет, напрягая всё своё актёрское мастерство вместе с голосовыми связками. Добавляет жалобное «п-пом-могите». Падает на пол, задев по пути стул, и грохот должен был услышать весь отсек дредноута.

Дверь наконец-то отъезжает в сторону.

Пранприя переходит на измученный стон. Откидывается к белым плитам.

Бластер, показывающийся из-за стены, ощутимо напрягает. Но джедайка сейчас — беспомощная девушка, которую мучает ужасный приступ. Она шепчет новую просьбу о помощи. Заставляет голос сорваться на едва слышные ноты. У неё даже слёзы на глазах выступают. Виной тому — боязнь провалиться, но со стороны должно придать правдоподобности. По крайней мере, При на это надеется. И царапает свои руки, точь-в-точь как один безумец, которого пару лет назад лечили мастера Академии. Джедайка не должна была его видеть, просто лазила вечно там, где не следует. Теперь, впрочем, это может сыграть на руку. Потому что охранники — их обнаруживается двое — переглядываются в своих шлемах. Судя по всему, верят. Один остаётся у выхода, а второй опускается перед джедайкой на корточки.

— Позови медиков, — произносит он. Его напарник тут же скрывается из виду. Пранприя изображает болезненность ещё секунд пятнадцать, а затем собирается с духом. Осторожно прощупывает разум за чёрным шлемом. Там человек, самый обычный, и убеждению при помощи Силы он ничего не сможет противопоставить. А о том, что При обладает Силой, он явно не знает. Иначе не остался бы один на один.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает солдат. Волнение прорывается даже в пропущенном через синтезатор голосе.

— Я… — шепчет джедайка, касаясь его сознания лёгким, едва заметным принуждением, — я не могу дышать этой ат-тмос-сфер…

Она закашливается для пущей убедительности. Для любого здравомыслящего существа её слова звучали бы бредом, потому что кислорода в воздухе достаточно, а Пранприя — самое обычное теплокровное, однако солдат уже не размышляет здраво. Он путается в сетях, которые При плетёт вокруг него Силой, и кивает обеспокоенно.

— Как тебе помочь? — выдаёт он вполне искреннюю доброжелательность.

Пранприя надеется, что его несильно накажут за то, что сейчас будет.

— Мне нуж-жна… — она втягивает воздух с нездоровой хрипотцой, — твоя броня.

Она проводит в воздухе ладонью. Закрепляя результат. Чтобы ей поверили, ведь в чёрном шлеме должна быть система фильтрации. Зачем При нужен доспех — вопрос посложнее. Она уже думает придумать что-нибудь про ядовитый газ, который разъедает ей кожу, однако этого не требуется. Манипуляции с чужим сознанием дают результат, достойный мастерства джедаев. Правда, достойным с этической точки зрения его бы никто не назвал. Но Пранприя в исключительной ситуации. Джедайка встаёт на ноги — по-настоящему пошатываясь от головокружения — и закрывает дверь нажатием на кнопку. Оборачивается на солдата, который уже начал раздеваться. И, деталь за деталью, подбирает его доспех с пола. Застёгивает на себе металлический костюм. Парень, скрывавшийся за ним, даже помогает с креплениями.

Джедайка не особо любит тяжёлую броню — двигаться в ней раза в три сложнее обычного — однако для маскировки лучшего и придумать нельзя.

Напрягшись ещё разок, она вынуждает имперца открыть выход. Запоминает код, который тот вводит на панели. Вряд ли он подойдёт к ангарам или истребителям, но вдруг.

Напоследок Пранприя оборачивается к нему, нахлобучивая на голову шлем.

— Спасибо, — что-то скрежещет, стыкуясь с остальным костюмом, а дальше голос звучит неестественно низко и глухо. — А теперь ты забудешь всё, что сделал, когда зашёл в эту комнату. И заснёшь.

— Хорошо, — улыбается солдат, оставшийся в чёрной форме.

Он совсем не вяжется с теми имперцами, стрелявшими в беззащитных людей. Хотя, возможно, был среди них. Или среди других. Тоже убийц. Вот только монстром не кажется. Не тогда, когда ложится на койку и подкладывает руки под голову. Посапывает уже спустя считанные секунды.

Джедайка закусывает губу. Убеждая себя в том, что сейчас не время для подобных размышлений. Сейчас ей нужно выбираться. Жизненно необходимо, чтобы никакие монстры больше не приставляли ей меч к сердцу.

Она вводит пароль в дверь, уже успевшую закрыться. Расправляет плечи. Делает шаг, стараясь не быть подозрительно-неуклюжей во всём этом обмундировании. Оно лязгает при каждом движении. Под шлемом не хватает воздуха, волосы липнут к щекам, и металл трётся о голую кожу. Давит на плечи и бёдра. Через пару сотен метров наверняка протрёт до крови. Но Пранприя шагает, пытаясь привыкнуть к картинке перед глазами. Она тусклая, покрытая сеткой — для лучшего прицела — и постоянно дополняется какими-то цифрами на самом краю зрения. Джедайка отвлекается на эти столбики, силясь понять, что они значат. Кажется, физическое состояние. Пульс, температура, нулевой процент повреждений.

— Солдат, — вдруг раздаётся сбоку, как раз за цифрами, — что с пленницей?

Джедайка узнаёт голос. Несмотря на то, как шипит в динамиках. Потому что голос этот — всё тот же, высокий и хлёсткий, как удар кнута. Звучит из-под тёмных губ ситхис. Которая улыбается. Совершенно зверски улыбается, пока второй солдат, за её плечом, хмурится непонимающе. Для него Пранприя — знакомые доспехи. Для Розанны — сгусток глупости и Светлой стороны, запакованный в металл.

— В твоей комнате камеры, девочка, — елейным голосом сообщает ситхис. — А теперь снимай шлем и возвращайся обратно.

В броне наверняка есть хоть какое-то вооружение. Однако Пранприя понятия не имеет, как им воспользоваться. Да и не помогло бы это против девушки со световым мечом на поясе.

Побег проваливается, не успев толком начаться.

Джедайка стоит в ступоре, пока Розанна не понижает голос до шипения:

— Не будешь слушаться — вылетишь отсюда без корабля.

Перед глазами встаёт чернота. Звёзды, испепеляющие всё на расстоянии в сотни миль. Вакуум.

При пытается найти кнопку, которая отстёгивает шлем. Путается. Не может нажать. Розанна вздыхает и просто показывает на дверь.

Солдат по-прежнему спит. Ситхис не тратит на него ни секунды лишнего времени. Лишь приказывает второму воину его арестовать. Тот снимает с пояса бластер. Будит парня, ткнув ему в плечо оружием, а затем следует минута непонимания и насилия. По идее, все здесь враги, и сочувствовать имперцам не стоит в принципе, однако сердце так просто не заткнёшь. Совесть и вовсе режет на маленькие стыдящиеся кусочки. Розанна тем временем снимает с При шлем. Обдаёт шею горячим дыханием.

Джедайка всё ещё не верит, что это происходит именно с ней.

Солдат наконец выталкивает новоиспечённого арестанта из комнаты.

Розанна игнорирует все его крики о том, что, что бы ни произошло, он здесь ни при чём.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает она, смерив взглядом доспехи.

Значит, наверное, из них и вправду можно чем-то стрелять.

По крайней мере, безопасность — единственный мотив, которым можно объяснить твёрдость в чужом голосе.

Джедайка оглядывается и действительно видит что-то маленькое, тёмно-синее и напоминающее объективы. В каждом углу.

Ситхис улыбается всё так же хищнически. И смотрит. Очень прямо и внимательно. Так, что снимать с себя броню становится действительно неловко. Неуютно. Мурашки бегут по шее — там, где её касалось чужое дыхание — и желание завернуться в простыню просыпается заново. Хотя Пранприя оголила одни только ноги. Она тормозит, цепляясь за крепление на поясе.

Розанна прищуривается. Раздражённо.

— Продолжай, — она поднимает стул, который до этого занимал раб, и опускается на него. Стул сразу начинает выглядеть каким-то троном. Из-за осанки ситхис, из-за властности в позе и гордо поднятого подбородка.

Пранприю это всё раздражает до горячки в венах. Учителя бы не одобрили — эта эмоция, граничащая со злостью, совсем не вписывается в портрет идеального джедая.

При должна быть собранней.

Не только у ситхов есть чувство собственного достоинства.

Она расстёгивает пояс. Высвобождается из нагрудника. Ставит его на пол, рядом со шлемом. Игнорирует холодок, бегущий по коже. Вместе с дрожью. С волнением и страхом.

— Я сначала думала одеть тебя в форму одного из тех техников, — наклоняет голову ситхис, — но у них у всех одежда была с дырками. Напротив сердца, как правило. Довольно заметно. Так что я решила, что голая девушка привлечёт меньше внимания, чем выжившая после выстрела в упор.

Пранприю в одном белье видела пара сотен имперцев. Это тоже плохо вписывается в образец джедая, но, по крайней мере, это не худшее, что могло произойти. И это не самое важное, на самом деле. Куда важнее другое.

— И… почему я выжила? — джедайка опускается на кровать. Всё-таки натягивая на себя простынь. Розанна, заметив, усмехается уголками губ. Новую порцию раздражения разжигая у При под сердце.

— Потому что ты мне нужна, — отвечает ситхис. — Но ещё раз попытаешься сбежать — привяжу тебя к своей собственной кровати. Или вживлю тебе в шею пару чипов, которые оторвут твою прелестную голову, как только она окажется слишком далеко от меня. Если хоть кто-то узнает, что ты из вашего вшивого Ордена — тебе конец. Если…

— Но меня же и так видела куча солдат… — перебивает её джедайка, которой не нравится ни единый звук в чужих словах.

-… которая, к сожалению, пала, мешая врагам прорваться к спасательным капсулам. Все. До единого, — качает головой Розанна. — Трагедия ужасна, но Империя не забудет их подвиг.

— А парень, которого я обманула? — уточняет При, предчувствуя что-то очень недоброе.

— Он прямо под камерами отдал свою броню какой-то полуголой рабыне, — Розанна усмехается шире. — Ещё и отпустил её. Удивительный акт благотворительности, но, боюсь, он за него поплатится ссылкой в один из штрафных отрядов. Могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, там не живут дольше пары недель.

Во рту пересыхает за считанные секунды.

Пранприя не убила его. Здесь будет виноват имперский суд, а ещё — ситхис, которая знает правду, но солдата всё равно не спасает.

Хотя кого При обманывает.

Ощущение-то именно такое, словно убила. Камень прямо между лёгких. Давит тяжестью. Заставляет склонить голову и закусить губу.

— Ох, ну зачем же ты сразу так расстраиваешься? — с издевательским сочувствием тянет Розанна. — Забудь о нём. У тебя ещё будут поводы для того, чтобы вот поджимать губки.

— И какие? — раздражение переходит в резкость. — Зачем я тебе нужна, а? Оттачивать свои усмешечки?

— Не думаю, что они в этом нуждаются, — Розанна прикрывает глаза, довольная чем-то. Напоминает хищницу из рода кошачьих. — Запомни, ты была рядовой, которую я пленила. По имени… Ну, пусть будет Лалиса. Есть такие сладости, а ты очень милая девочка. Тебе подходит. Фамилию у тебя никто не спросит. На корабле за тобой присмотрит тот раб, Бэкхён. Когда долетим — просто слушайся меня. Может начаться бой, но даже не думай в него вступать. Твой меч у меня. И учти, ради тебя я положила целый отряд солдат. Репутацию мне придётся восстанавливать ещё не одним боем. Если ты заставишь меня об этом пожалеть, то сама пожалеешь в сотню раз сильнее. Всё поняла?

Пранприя мотает головой. Во-первых, ей всё ещё не понятны причины, во-вторых — она не согласна с такой ролью, и Розанне это ожидаемо не нравится. В её глазах мелькает жёлтый отблеск. А затем они темнеют, и джедайке снова стискивает горло. Для сопротивления не хватает ни сил, ни концентрации. Она царапает пальцами воздух около шеи, силясь разорвать хватку. Приникает к кровати, начиная хрипеть. В груди разгорается пожар. Он поднимается к гортани, а от недостатка кислорода нервы скручивает и рвёт.

— Поняла? — повторяет ситхис с металлом в голосе. Подходит ближе, поднимает вторую руку, и с пальцев слетает что-то ослепительно-яркое.

Молния.

Пранприя это не видит — она чувствует. Ожоги на плече, где кожа, по ощущениям, плавится. Но закричать она не может — воздуха в лёгких не осталось совсем. Из горла вырывается только хрип. Надсадный. Сорванный. И солёное из глаз, потому что от ожогов хочется свернуться в клубок и выть, выть, выть до тех пор, пока не перестанет жечь. Она дёргается от судороги, проходящей по телу вслед за электричеством. Падает с кровати на пол. Прямо больным плечом. Хрипит сильнее, понимая, что, какие бы мантры ни повторяла сейчас, скоро просто потеряет сознание.

— Ты поняла, Лалиса? — между пальцев у Розэ мелькают новые искры.

Джедайка кивает. Часто и судорожно. Скорчившись у чужих ног.

В конце концов, «поняла» не значит «согласна».


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чак-корень - распространённый товар среди контрабандистов, растение, которое, например, используют для производства алкоголя
> 
> глиттерстим - наркотик с довольно интересными свойствами
> 
> кредит - межгалактическая денежная единица
> 
> кантина = кабак

Дженни вздыхает и трёт виски.

Возможно, она скоро протрёт их до костей. И продолжит. Потому что её уже который час держат на космодроме, не давая вылететь. Из-за совсем небольшой партии чак-корня. Нелегальной, правда, но определяться с наказанием столько времени — форменное издевательство. Конфисковали бы, и дело с концом.

Хотя, наверное, чак-корень и вправду бы просто конфисковали.

Если бы Дженни согласилась дать таможеннику немного кредитов. А она бы дала, не впервой, просто тот очень ясно намекнул на то, что не помешало бы и просто дать. А то такую очаровательную контрабандистку в тюрьме смешанного типа не ждёт ничего хорошего.

Вряд ли он стал бы настаивать. Если подумать и вспомнить подмигивание, то, наверное, это был просто такой подкат. Но в тот конкретный момент вслед за чужим взглядом по коже расползалась липкость. И Дженни не достала бластер из сапога (как захотела в первую секунду), но вот послать таможенника — послала. Потому что может себе позволить. Потому что начальник королевской охраны — её давний знакомый, более того — должник, которого она когда-то вывезла прямо из-под носа у имперских патрулей. За такое стоит платить. А не игнорировать звонки вот уже десятый раз подряд. И хотя охрана не совсем стыкуется с таможней, влияния Крикса должно быть достаточно.

В конце концов, это же Коррелия. Родина трети контрабандистов, приёмная мать для ещё одной трети… и, кажется, злая мачеха для Дженни.

Крикс не отвечает вот уже на четырнадцатую попытку связаться.

Таможенник, испугавшийся поначалу, уже даже не верит, что Дженни вообще его знает. А потому — запретил вылет и ушёл за инспекторами, которые обыщут её «Территорию» ещё внимательней. Найдут на корабле вообще всё запрещённое. И арестуют.

Дженни любуется тем, как звездолёт — один из тысяч — поднимается над планетой.

Скоро здесь будет огромная ситхская армада. Скоро Коррелия окажется в осаде. Неудивительно, что отсюда бегут все, кто только может. Кроме самих коррелианцев — они, со своей извечной смелостью (на грани безумия) верят в победу. Здесь с каждого галоэкрана звучат военные лозунги. И нет, так бывает на каждой планете перед битвами, но конкретно здесь лозунгам верят. Несмотря на то, что за последний год войны Империя подчиняла себе каждый мир, который оккупировала.

На одном из терминалов висит плакат с советами по уличным боям.

Дженни не собирается участвовать в этом сумасшествии. Империя захватит планету хотя бы потому, что именно здесь строят немалую часть республиканских кораблей. Республика по этому поводу обещала помочь оружием, а Орден клялся, что пришлёт мастеров-джедаев. Ни того, ни другого в голубом небе не наблюдается до сих пор.

Крикс не отвечает на пятнадцатый звонок.

Дженни может просто улететь. Тогда, правда, её признают жуть какой преступницей, и вход на половину приличных планет ей будет закрыт, но все проблемы решаемы. Поменять идентификационный номер на звездолёте, подправить его дизайн, сменить свои документы — и контрабандистка снова будет в строю.

Если вглядеться вглубь космопорта, то можно увидеть, как таможенник шагает обратно. В компании инспекторов. Вооружённых. Они ещё не знают, что чак-корень под полом трюма — это ещё не товар. Товар — это глиттерстим под чак-корнем. Если с наркотиком поймают имперцы, то Дженни будут ждать шахты Кесселя, и это тот случай, когда лучше пустить себе заряд бластера в висок. Если схватят республиканцы…

Звонок Криксу вряд ли поможет.

У Республики тоже есть шахты, на которых не хватает рабочей силы.

Дженни медленно, не привлекая лишнего внимания, шагает к своей «Территории». Корабль только и ждёт, когда она наконец взлетит. Мощностей хватит, чтобы миновать патрули. К тому же сколько-нибудь серьёзную погоню вряд ли отправят. Звездолёты, в теории, сейчас должны собирать для обороны. Что Коррелии какая-то контрабандистка?

Она поднимается по железным ступенькам, пока таможенник оглядывается по сторонам. Кажется, пытается вспомнить, где же стоял её звездолёт.

Дженни переступает порог, когда комлинк на запястье пищит вызовом. К счастью, писк тонет в гуле очередного взлёта. Она жмёт на одну кнопку, чтобы задраить люки звездолёта, и на другую — чтобы ответить.

— Ты ещё на планете? — звучит голос Крикса. Без приветствия, без вопросов о том, зачем Дженни названивала. Словно это ему что-то нужно (судя по серьёзности тона — очень нужно).

— На следующие… минут пять, — прикидывает контрабандистка, опускаясь в пилотское кресло.

— А если конкретнее? Где ты находишься?

Дженни окидывает взглядом звездолёты по соседству. Башни города вдалеке. Таможенников, которые уже бегут к ней, и перещёлкивает тумблеры на панели.

— Столичный космопорт, — бросает она, хватаясь за штурвал. — Местные тут пытаются меня арестовать.

— Прошу прощения, — отвечает Крикс, а контрабандистка чуть не давится собственным вдохом. Крикс её обычно отчитывал за всё противозаконное. И уж точно не извинялся за то, что Дженни вообще-то сама заслужила.

— Ты здоров? — интересуется она, удерживая палец на рычажке, поднимающем защитный щит. Пытаясь вспомнить, каким типом бластеров экипированы местные инспекторы, и пробьют ли они броню «Территории».

— Полностью, — отвечает Крикс. — У меня к тебе поручение. Не могу сказать всего, во дворце шпионы, но просьба исходит от королевской семьи. Подлетай к южным воротам в город.

На этот раз Дженни всё-таки закашливается. Дроид, подъехавший сзади, пищит с беспокойством.

— Откуда вообще обо мне знают Их Величества?

— Высочества, — поправляет Крикс. — Они не знают, но я тебя знаю. И доверяю. Этого достаточно.

— Для чего? — Дженни еле сдерживает раздражение. Желание смыться с планеты тем временем возрастает раза в три.

— Повторюсь, не могу сказать. Но это дело, важное для всей Коррелии!

Патриотический призыв бьёт мимо цели:

— Я не коррелианка, — бросает Дженни, поднимая корабль в воздух.

— Но тебе заплатят, — убеждает Крикс чуть менее вдохновённым голосом.

— Кто? Королевская семья? — усмехается контрабандистка, ведя «Территорию» в противоположную от столицы сторону. — Без обид, но все в курсе, что за вами уже летят. Не то чтобы я не верила в победу, но, боюсь, скоро мне может быть некому заплатить.

— Даже аванс будет стоить больше, чем весь твой звездолёт.

Крикс ошибается. Потому что отличный имперский корабль, переоборудованный Дженни под атаки, оборону и скорость, стоит дохрена дорого. Но если Крикс хотя бы немного прав…

На динамики прорывается диспетчер с приказом немедленно приземлиться. Но вот на сканерах не видно ни одного корабля преследования. Так что диспетчера Дженни глушит нажатием пары кнопок. А Криксу отвечает:

— Нужно что-то перевезти?

Раздаётся лишь уклончивое «вроде того».

— И ты уберёшь меня из базы преступников.

— А ты опять туда попала?

— Да, судя по всему, только что, — Дженни поворачивает корабль к столичным башням.

Из комлинка доносится вздох.

— Ладно, — соглашается Крикс. — Но только ради сохранности… груза.

Дженни даже любопытно, что же скрывается за таинственным «грузом».

Главное — чтобы любопытство не обернулось для неё шахтами или выстрелом.

Крикс — здоровенный мужик в форме — смотрит на «груз», как на самое дорогое, что вообще существует в галактике. Вперемешку с умилением и волнением. Дженни тем временем стоит, закусив губу, и интересуется через пару секунд молчания:

— Тебе не кажется, что её было бы лучше доверить кому-нибудь из ваших? Ну, коррелианцев?

— Все, к кому я обращался, уже спланировали свои маршруты на пару месяцев вперёд, — пожимает плечами мужчина. — Как правило, это поставки оружия мимо блокады. Которую ситхи нам скоро устроят.

Даже контрабандисты собираются внести вклад в оборону. Дженни восхищается. Но куда спокойнее будет восхищаться издалека.

«Груз» — принцесса Коррелии — стоит, потупив глазки. Сложив руки на подоле зелёного платья. Слоёв в нём больше, чем в обшивке «Территории». И каждый — развевается, словно сигнальный флаг.

— Я думала, вы все тут верите в победу.

— Мы верим, — спокойно отвечает Крикс. — Старшая дочь остаётся на планете, будет командовать флотом. Но вот младшую принцессу Их Высочества решили полностью обезопасить.

— Запихнув на корабль с контрабандой и отправив неизвестно куда?

— Главное — что никто из имперских шпионов об этом тоже ничего не знает, — парирует мужчина. — А ты довезёшь её до безопасного места.

— Какого?

Крикс, улыбаясь, кивает на девушку:

— Информация есть только у Её Высочества, у короля и у королевы. Мы не знаем, как, но Империя узнаёт о слишком многих вещах, которые являются секретными, — он качает головой. — Рейс с оружием и джедаями должен был прибыть ещё утром, но они даже не выходят на связь. Кстати, если встретишь кого-то из ваших — можешь передать, что за оружие, любое, и корабли Коррелия будет платить вдвойне.

Учитывая, чего будет стоить прорваться к планете мимо ситхского флота — вряд ли деньги кого-то соблазнят. Впрочем, Дженни кивает. Зачем отнимать у людей надежду? Тем более — у умных людей, которые и сами всё понимают. Но покоряться Империи не собираются. Следовательно, всю местную знать ждёт истребление, так что девушка прямо перед Дженни — попытка спасти хоть кого-то.

— Драгоценностей в сумке вам хватит и на перелёт, и на оплату, — Крикс протягивает принцессе небольшой мешочек на завязках. Хотя на ней и самой драгоценностей хватает. Браслеты, обвивающие тонкие запястья, ожерелье с пирамидкой (зелёной, в цвет коррелианского флага) и диадема на голове. — Дженни, меня ты однажды спасла, и… Надеюсь, ей тоже поможешь.

Если успешно — то коррелианцы заплатят ещё больше. Ну а если Коррелия как государство перестанет существовать, то девушку можно будет продать Империи. Может, даже выторговать себе амнистию при необходимости. Империя контрабандистов совсем не жалует, и, к сожалению, судя по динамике, скоро Империя будет везде.

Крикс протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Она будет жива, цела и здорова, — Дженни жмёт чужую руку. — С ней никакого сопровождения?

Принцесса впервые с начала встречи поднимает голову. Смотрит на Крикса жалобно, как котёнок, и спрашивает тонким голосом:

— Ну можно, я возьму хотя бы одну служанку? — её брови складываются в умоляющую линию. — Я с ними дружу с детства! Они ничего не выдадут. Точно говорю!

Голос мужчины теплеет. Он опускает взгляд, словно извиняясь:

— Мы не можем рисковать, Ваше Высочество.

Та поджимает губы с каким-то детским упрямством:

— Но ведь у этой же есть ещё команда! Почему ей можно, а мне нельзя?

Дженни думает, что принцесса очаровательна в этом своём кукольном негодовании. Она вся — милая до сладости на языке. Приторной такой сладости. Липнущей к зубам сахаром. И Дженни почему-то уверена, что вся эта сахарность — наиграна и отрепетирована годами. В которые к коррелианке относились, как к милому цветочку.

Если она постоянно так себя ведёт, то контрабандистку от сладости скоро начнёт подташнивать.

— У меня из экипажа только ремонтный дроид, — осаживает её Дженни, — Ваше Высочество. Так что вам ничего не грозит.

Её Высочество надувает губки.

— А когда я смогу вернуться? — она косится на Дженни таким взглядом, словно перед ней не контрабандистка, а плохо замаскированный ситх.

— Как только мы снимем осаду, — терпеливо, даже сочувственно, утешает Крикс коррелианку. — С вами всё будет в порядке. Дженни — одна из лучших в своём деле.

Тут он, конечно, преувеличивает. Но Дженни — одна из тех немногих, кто не продаст принцессу сразу же.

— Времени мало, — Крикс аккуратно намекает на отлёт. — Давайте, я помогу вам с вещами.

Три огромных чемодана — это ещё минимум, судя по недовольному личику коррелианки.

Дженни сторонится, открывая проход к кораблю.

— Сложи в трюме, — говорит она Криксу. И почти на минуту они с принцессой остаются одни. Та стоит, гордо подняв точёный подбородок. Образчик величия и милоты в одном флаконе. Действительно прекрасная. Даже когда говорит:

— Если со мной что-то случится — мои родители тебя найдут.

Дженни понимает. Это сложно — подниматься на борт к абсолютно незнакомому человеку. Сама она когда-то не смогла так поступить (и хорошо, потому что тот корабль улетел прямиком на рынок рабов). Но они ведь не в Империи. Дженни, конечно, не расистка, но чисто статистически на этой планете хороших людей (и инородцев) больше, чем на Дромунд-Каасе. Она лично к хорошим вряд ли относится, однако желание урезонить принцессу сдерживает. Хотя увидеть её после «вообще-то твои родители в это время будут в осаде» было бы неплохо.

Дженни решает быть тактичней.

Хотя коррелианке и отсутствие сюсюкания наверняка покажется грубостью.

Та смеряет её оценивающим взглядом. Кажется, пытается понять, как ей себя с контрабандисткой вести. В итоге выражение лица останавливается на прежнем, милом. Словно и не было суровости две секунды назад.

И нужно, пожалуй, найти о ней информацию. Хотя бы имя. Тут все предполагают, что Дженни и так его знает, но она, если честно, не особо интересуется жизнью планет, между которыми летает. За исключением законодательства, перечня того, что оттуда можно вывезти, и лазеек в воздушном пространстве. Но теперь стоит покопаться ещё в местной знати. Контрабандистка себе язык сломает, если будет постоянно обращаться на «ваше высочество». К тому же все эти почтительные формы воскрешают в памяти слишком много неприятного.

Джису, двадцать стандартных лет, любимца народа и знати, курирует благотворительность. И много-много голографий принцессы на праздниках, шествиях и заседаниях правительства. На последних вид у неё откровенно скучающий.

Прекрасная птичка в золотом мирке. К которому явно привыкла и который её устраивает. Вернее, устраивал. В отличие от Дженни. Её «грязного» корабля, «ужасных» манер и «небрежной» внешности. Притом звучит это всё даже не оскорбительно. Когда Джису морщит аккуратный носик, тянет жалобное «здесь так грязно» и оглядывается с просьбой в глазах — это скорее уж похоже на просьбу о помощи.

Вернее, на искусное манипулирование.

Дженни не собирается поддаваться этому искусственному обаянию. Откровенно говоря, она с куда большим удовольствием посмотрела бы на настоящую принцессу, на ту, кто скрывается за этими улыбочками. А не на глянцевую версию, которая цепляется юбкой за ручку двери и ойкает, прикрыв рот ладонью. Смеётся тихо и звонко, как колокольчики в колыбельках. Предлагает, окинув контрабандистку жалостливым взглядом:

— Хочешь, подберу тебе что-нибудь из моего гардероба? — она подлезает ей под руку в тот ответственный момент, когда корабль выходит из атмосферы на грани перегрузок.

Дженни не имеет ничего принципиально против платьев, но штаны с кожанкой стократ удобнее почти что в любой жизненной ситуации.

— Нет, спасибо, — она подталкивает Джису в плечо. — И не лезь ко мне, когда я за штурвалом.

Принцесса фыркает почти обиженно.

Точно, тактичность.

— Не лезь, пожалуйста, — поправляется Дженни, стабилизируя «Территорию» парой движений. — Если мы разобьёмся о ваши верфи, то разобьёмся обе.

Верфи — огромные комплексы по строительству кораблей — вертятся вокруг голубой планеты в огромном количестве. Империя по-любому разбомбит их в первые же часы осады. Лишить Республику новых звездолётов — и оставшиеся будет довольно легко перебить. А ещё здесь приходит торговый путь, снабжающий продовольствием немало систем. Ключевая планета. Дженни её даже жаль.

Блокада — страшная штука. Бомбы, голод, миллиарды погибших и раненых.

Как бы Крикс ни хорохорился на прощание, всем в Республике скоро будет не до платьев, которые Джису всё-таки вытаскивает из чемодана.

— Мне кажется, тебе бы подошёл ярко-красный, — разворачивает она кулёк аналогичного цвета. — Только представь: платье, бластер, ты, стреляющая в имперцев…

Ну надо же. Ни следа от той девушки, которая смотрела волчонком, обещая, что Дженни найдут и накажут.

Джису, совершенно определённо, стремится понравиться. Втирается в доверие. А контрабандистка не сильно любит кому-то доверять. Тем более — кому-то столь наигранному.

— Мы не в галофильме, — обрывает она чужие фантазии. — Давай ты просто введёшь нужные координаты, и мы начнём твою транспортировку.

Джису дёргает на каждом «ты», и это довольно забавно. Но Дженни не специально. Она правда отвыкла обращаться на «вы». Принцесса, впрочем, делает вид, что всё в порядке. Действительно старается заработать симпатии. Действительно фальшивая, потому что, будь она искренней, возмутилась бы из-за обращения хоть немного. Поправила бы. У знати это в крови. А у Джису в мозгах, судя по всему, отточенное умение привлекать. Которое тянет на полноценное оружие. Как минимум, средство самозащиты.

Дженни не осуждает. У каждого — свой путь выживания. Ей проще положить руку на бластер и быть уверенной, что никто не навредит. У Джису вместо бластеров — улыбка. Широкая, радостная, с глазами-полумесяцами. Словно какая-то идея ей только сейчас пришла в голову. Словно она призывает Дженни порадоваться вместе с ней.

Призыв, кстати, искушает.

Возможно, Дженни придётся постараться, чтобы не попасть в чужие сети.

— А может, сначала рванём в какое-нибудь более весёлое место? — улыбается принцесса. — На Корусант, или Кейто-Неймодию, или…

— Твои родители бы не одобрили Корусант, — перебивает Дженни.

— Почему? — хмурится принцесса.

— Как минимум из-за того, что сразу за Коррелией и, может, ещё парой систем, ситхи насядут именно на столицу. Корусант уже захватывали, и… Сколько живых существ тогда погибло? Двести миллиардов? Триста?

— Мы бы ненадолго… — начинает Джису, но осекается, как только Дженни отврачивается к космосу. — А Кейто-Неймодия тебе чем не нравится? Я бы хотела увидеть арену с боями, и города на мостах, и…

Похоже, принцесса решила воспользоваться шансом на путешествие инкогнито. Та же арена с боями насмерть — это не то место, которое стоит посещать благовоспитанной особе. А Джису вот хочется. Похоже, ей за двадцать лет во дворцах Коррелии стало смертельно скучно. Дженни понимает, в общем-то. Она даже свозила бы, но путешествие получилось бы крайне небезопасным.

— Во-первых, нельзя, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Во-вторых, если неймодианцы узнают во мне контрабандистку, то много плохого случится уже со мной, — им как торговцам нелегальные перевозчики портят немало крови, так что на арене Джису увидела бы казнь именно контрабандистки. — У меня в трюме — товаров на несколько тысяч, и я не собираюсь рисковать ни ими, ни собой, ни тобой. Поэтому вводи координаты, или скажи мне название планеты, и мы туда как-нибудь доберёмся. Хорошо?

Джису скрещивает руки на груди:

— А разве ты не должна меня слушаться? — добавляет она твёрдости в голос. — Я тебе вообще-то плачу.

— Нет, не должна, — улыбается Дженни, наконец вырулившая из верфей к свободному пространству. — Платят мне твои родители и за то, чтобы я тебя доставила. А не за экскурсии по галактике.

Джису должна понять, что командовать не получится. Она принцесса на Коррелии, но Дженни — хозяйка на «Территории». 

Контрабандистка поворачивает к ней экранчик ввода координат. Намекающе. Не ожидая, что из-за спины раздастся упрямое:

— Значит, продай свой товар, — щурится Джису со злобой. — Я не скажу, где моё укрытие, до тех пор, пока ты не сделаешь, что я хочу.

Дженни сжимает штурвал сильнее, чем нужно. Мысленно хваля себя за то, как сдерживает раздражение. Не материт и не давит.

Она не выудит координаты через чужое упрямство. A пытать нельзя. Так что Дженни лишь спрашивает медленно:

— И чего же ты хочешь?

— Увидеть то, что никогда больше не смогу, — отвечает Джису, вновь переходя на жалостливый тон. — Где вы сбываете товар? Абрегадо-рей? Нар-Шадда? Туда я тоже хочу. И на Кейто-Неймодию, и на Джеонозис, там же тоже есть арены, да? Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я просто… погуляю по всем этим улицам, посижу в кантинах, посмотрю на битвы и танцы. Ничего преступного. А потом полетим к… Ну, туда, куда мне нужно. Будет же весело, разве нет?

Дженни представляет, как принцесса гуляет по грязным улицам Нар-Шадды, где за каждым углом ждёт или попрошайка без пары конечностей, или убийца с ножом. Представляет в кантинах Абрегадо-рей, в которых рабыни танцуют стриптиз, а пьяные драки служат скорее повседневностью, чем событием. Арены с теми же самыми рабами, вынужденных друг друга убивать.

Джису воспринимает всё иначе. У неё в голове фильмы и сказки. Они куда чище реальности. Но в одном она права — Дженни нужно сбыть товар. Абрегадо-рей для этого подойдёт как одна из самых криминализованных планет галактики. Принцессу можно будет и запереть, чтобы никто не схватил в тёмном переулке. А лучше — взять с собой на маленькую демонстративную прогулку. После которой у Джису, изнеженной и романтичной, не останется желания сходить с корабля.

— Значит, Абрегадо-рей, — пожимает плечами контрабандистка. — Но ты скажешь координаты.

— Как только мы там погостим, — хитренько улыбается принцесса. — И на Кейто-Неймодии — тоже. И…

— Остановимся на Кейто-Неймодии, — заявляет Дженни, надеясь, что этого Джису хватит.

Та дует губы, но соглашается.

— И ты будешь меня слушать, — предупреждать Дженни. — Иначе ты не получишь счастливого будущего, а я не получу денег.

— Договорились, — вот только улыбочка остаётся всё той же, хитрющей. — О, а это твой дроид, да?

Дженни кидает взгляд за плечо. Всё верно — там цилиндрик из жести и микрочипов подкатывает к принцессе на своих гусеницах. Пищит приветственно.

— Какой милый… — тянет Джису, прежде чем взвизгнуть: — Это же имперская модель!

Судя по звукам, она от бедного дроида ещё и отскакивает через пол-рубки.

Дженни мысленно делает себе пометку: принцесса разбирается в технике. И она наверняка гораздо умнее, чем показывает. Обычно. За исключением тех моментов, когда сталкивается с дроидом имперского производства на корабле, который должен спрятать её от Империи.

— Корабль, кстати, тоже имперский, — усмехается Дженни. Из-за спины раздаётся новая порция грохота. — Расслабься. Это ничего не значит.

— Ничего не значит? — повышает голос принцесса.

— Ну не стал бы ведь начальник охраны, который так над тобой трясётся, отдавать тебя в руки имперской шпионке? — контрабандистке Джису не поверит, а вот Криксу вроде бы должна. — И дроида не обижай. Он у меня один.

— Почему тогда не купишь новый?

— Привычка, — вздыхает Дженни, роясь в базе данных. Вместо пути до Абрегадо-рей та упрямо показывает то Абрегадо-дай, то Абрегадо-фас. Контрабандистка мысленно проклинает жителей системы Абрегадо, которым не хватало фантазии для названия планет. Джису тем временем всё ещё держится на расстоянии. Спрашивает взволнованно-тонко:

— И откуда у тебя… привычка к имперской технике?

Дженни с несколько секунд взвешивает все плюсы и минусы честного ответа. Потом — вспоминает, сколько раз в её прошлое не верили. А ещё — в скольки вариантах будущего оно может помешать. Так что отвечает коротким:

— Не твоё дело, — снова слишком поздно вспоминая о вежливости, — Ваше Высочество.

Дроид подъезжает к панели управления. Тыкает куда-то, и координаты нужной планеты наконец вспыхивают на экране.

— Спасибо, — всё же с дроидом общаться куда привычнее, чем с девушкой за спиной. — Мой гиперпривод порой слишком резко стартует, так что я бы на твоём месте куда-нибудь села.

Контрабандистка даже кивает на кресло рядом с собой. Приглашающе. Дружелюбно.

Джису остаётся стоять, и… В конце концов, только она об этом пожалеет.

Дженни кладёт ладонь на рукоять гипердвижка.

Замирает, потому что из мрака над Коррелией выпрыгивают другие корабли. Тёмно-серые. С шестиконечной звездой Империи на кормах. Разум на автомате считает. Первый, второй, третий, девятый… Принцесса позади ахает «тридцать», когда контрабандистка наконец отходит от шока. И стартует, молясь, чтобы ни одному из тех линкоров не был важен маленький кораблик без опознавательных знаков.

Перед ними — целая планета на растерзание.

Перед Дженни пространство расплывается в яркие линии. Её вжимает в кресло, а Джису от толчка рушится на пол.

Ругательство, неожиданное грубое для её нежных губ, заставляет улыбнуться.

Принцесса обернула себя в сахарность и вежливость, но под ними точно прячется личность куда более интересная. Дженни даже было бы любопытно узнать, кто. Если бы не желание расправиться с навязанным заданием как можно скорее.

Планета контрабандистов, планета развлечений и неведомое укрытие. Так всё закончится. А затем Дженни снова вернётся к мелким перевозкам. Звучит не слишком сложно. Лишь бы принцесса не оказалась сложной.


	3. три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дюрастил - очень прочная сталь, из неё ещё обшивки кораблей делают 
> 
> бакта-повязка - один из вариантов применения бакты, очень круто лечащей субстанции 
> 
> тви'леки - раса гуманоидов, что любопытно - тви'лечки очень ценятся в качестве рабынь за свою красоту и способности к танцам. типа http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/full/Star-Wars-Original-twi%27lek-SW-расы-Звездные-Войны-4338436.jpeg

Лиса ждёт. И это хуже, чем она могла представить. Наверное, даже хуже, чем то, что будет после. Сидеть в четырёх белых стенах, кутаться в простыню и ждать, ждать, ждать. Словно у лица зависла чья-то рука и всё никак не даст пощёчину. Ну, если честно, то однозначно рука Розанны. И извернуться никак не получится, потому что джедайка заперта, охранники не отвечают, и в голове вместо спасительных планов — какая-то каша. Страх, непонимание, много всего плохого по отношению к ситхис, а ещё — то, как она наблюдала, пока При перед ней раздевалась. Было в её взгляде что-то… незнакомое. Запретное. То, о чём лучше не думать.

Сначала Пранприя просто сидит, привалившись к кровати, всхлипывает из-за ожога на плече и морщится от каждого вдоха. В лёгких болит. На сердце — тоже. И голод начинает грызть желудок.

Джедайка старается не плакать.

Она садится, скрестив ноги, и кладёт ладони на колени. Выпрямляет спину. Расслабляет мышцы. Дышит по техникам, которые учила с детства, силясь погрузиться в медитацию.

Количество темноты в Силе поначалу мешает, но постепенно у Пранприи получается фильтровать.

Сознание уплывает, и это кажется спасением. Оно дрейфует словно бы вне тела, пока сквозь него струится исцеление. Сама джедайка тем временем пытается найти себе точку опоры посреди расшатанных эмоций. Обрести спокойствие. Ускользающее из-за отвлекающих мыслей.

Пранприя никогда не любила медитацию. Пусть она вроде как помогает собираться с силами, анализировать и контролировать себя. У джедайки для этого слишком подвижный разум. Куда больше размышлений она всегда любила действовать. Даже сейчас на краю сознания вертятся лишние мысли.

Будь При действительно сильной, она смогла бы лечиться безо всякой медитации. Просто собрав энергию в ладонь и направив куда нужно. А до этого — заблокировала бы своё сознание от боли, и вместо того, чтобы корчиться перед ситхис, вынесла бы всё стойко. Будь у неё и вправду выдающиеся навыки, она смогла бы подчинить чужое сознание, или хотя бы заронить туда сомнения, которые привели бы к её, Пранприи, освобождению. Она может попытаться, но…

Розанна просто рассмеётся ей в лицо.

Из медитации выдёргивает ещё одна мысль. Выдёргивает резко, словно за волосы схватив.

Что, если ситхис решит подчинить себе разум Пранприи?

Джедайка сидит, кусая губы, и старается верить, что сможет себя отстоять. К тому же… Если бы Розанне она была нужна как безвольная служанка, то ситхис уже бы залезла ей в голову, разве нет? Но та ждёт. Пранприя ей необходима для чего-то другого. Это пугает, но это и обнадёживает. Там, где есть свобода воли, всегда найдётся место и для сопротивления. А уж за При не заржавеет.

Только плечо болит до слёз у глаз.

Зеркала в комнате нет, так что всю картину повреждений джедайка разглядеть не может. Но, наклонив голову, видит ярко-красную кожу. Пошедшую разводами. Как обваренную.

Кажется, лучше не смотреть.

Делать нечего. Совершенно. Пранприя бы поспала (кто знает, когда ещё сможет), но для сна она слишком взбудоражена. Да и засыпать под вражескими камерами и на вражеской звездолёте страшновато. Плевать, что При и в сознательном состоянии не особо сможет на что-то влиять. Пребывать в состоянии бессознательном — всё равно хуже. Лучше уж нелюбимая медитация, из которой можно выйти за пару секунд, с новыми силами и чистым разумом.

Пранприи хватает на несколько часов. И за них действительно становится лучше. Как физически (хотя бакта-повязка на всю следующую неделю плечу всё ещё необходима), так и морально — джедайка немного успокаивается. Смиряется с тем, что в открытой схватке ситхис не победит. Даже если вдруг — потом будут ещё коридоры и коридоры других ситхов, их солдат, дроидов и, наконец, охранных кодов.

Формируется решение. Почти стратегия. Не нарываться на пустые споры, но копить мощь для чего-нибудь решающего. А если приказы ситхис не будут нарушать основных принципов, то им можно и поподчиняться. Наступив себе на горло. Хотя бы из-за того, что иначе на её горло наступит сама Розанна. И не факт, что не задушит.

В конце концов, её, возможно, получится обмануть. Ложь — это плохо, однако обстоятельства вокруг джедайки ещё хуже. Правда, терпения на масштабное подчинение вряд ли хватит. Да и на легковнушаемую ситхис непохожа. Но попробовать стоит.

Желудок всё сильнее сжимает голод. За При вроде как должен был следить тот парень в ошейнике, и она думала, что в понятие «следить» входит кормёжка. Вот только раб не появляется. А желудок ещё через несколько часов начинает скручивать. И пить хочется. Слюна во рту — неприятно-вязкая, а в горле саднит от криков.

Джедайка ещё и дня здесь ни провела. Но последствия уже нехило так угнетают. Вряд ли дальше будет лучше.

Пранприя пялится в стену минут десять. Постукивает по коленке пальцами здоровой руки. Той, где ожоги, в принципе не стоит шевелить. От нечего делать джедайка решает провести третий сеанс медитации. Успевает в итоге только закрыть глаза и настроить дыхание. Затем звучит шелест отъезжающей в сторону двери.

Пранприя вздрагивает ещё до того, как поднимает веки. Потому что ситхис чувствует и без зрения. Чувствует холодное и обжигающее. Словно что-то кричащее, раскалённое добела, поместили в статую изо льда. Совершенную. Нерушимую.

Образ исчезает через мгновение. Розанна блокирует все попытки её считать. Но При запоминает. Чужие черты металлом вплавляют в мозг.

Глаза дополняют картинку ещё и злым прищуром. Который, впрочем, за секунды сходит с лица ситхис. Она улыбается — почти ласково — и одёргивает края чёрной блузы. Явно подчёркивая, что у неё есть и блуза, и брюки, в то время как у При оголённая кожа давно уже сравнялась по температуре с воздухом. Довольно прохладным. Кроме плеча — его печёт с прежней силой.

— Прости, что оставила тебя в одиночестве, — улыбка становится шире. — Забыла о том, что тебе тоже нужно есть. Но я кого-нибудь пришлю. Если, конечно, опять не вылетит из головы.

Она не похожа на легкомысленного человека. И вряд ли что-то из её головы способно просто взять и вылететь. У неё даже взгляд вечно-внимательный, цепкий и холодный.

Пранприю просто унижают ещё раз.

Она тут недостаточно важна даже для того, чтобы просто о ней помнить.

— К завтрашнему дню мы доберёмся до Дромунд-Кааса, — продолжает ситхис. — Когда будем идти по космопорту — держись ближе ко мне и дальше от всех остальных. Выдавать себя не в твоих интересах. Поверь мне.

При понимает, что быть джедайкой в ситхской столице — плохой вариант для долгой и счастливой жизни. Но жизнь под крылом у Розанны тоже на хорошую не тянет.

Молчание длится почти две секунды. Достаточно долго, чтобы Пранприя решилась спросить:

— А оставаться с тобой — в моих интересах?

Ситхис склоняет голову. Её волосы чёрной волной переливаются на грудь.

— В сравнении с остальными ситхами — определённо, да. В сравнении с Республикой… Зачем думать о том, что скоро будет уничтожено?

«Не будет».

Хочется прокричать, проорать, выпалить это прямо в усмехающееся лицо, потому что в это Пранприя верит всю свою жизнь. Война имеет смысл. Все жертвы не напрасны. Республика — единственное, ради чего вообще стоит жертвовать. Потому что иначе будут люди в ошейниках и выжженные планеты.

Но джедайка вроде бы решила не нарываться.

Терпение — одна из высших благодетелей. Умение вдохнуть глубоко, прикрыть глаза и проглотить прямую провокацию. Пусть даже она встаёт поперёк горла.

— А ты быстро учишься, — подчёркивает её молчание Розанна. — Хорошая девочка.

Желание закричать дополняется желанием ударить.

Ситхис выходит. Резко, не попрощавшись и не обернувшись. Снова демонстрируя, что на джедайку ей, в общем-то, наплевать. И это бесит. Когда сначала спорят и метают молнии, а потом не замечают в упор.

Пранприя считает вдохи-выдохи. Не злится, потому что покой важнее. И почти насильно погружает себя в медитацию.

Вытаскивает голод. И чьё-то присутствие. Не ситх и не джедай, просто человек. От которого, правда, несёт страхом. И болью. На миг Пранприя сама пугается. Но потом открывает дверь глаза — и парень напротив вздрагивает.

Кажется, здесь испугались самой Пранприи. Немного непривычно, но страхи она, если что, развеет. Это неприятно — когда тебя боятся. Подменяют всё настоящее надуманным, шарахаются, стоит только поднять руки… и, возможно, При всё-таки не сумеет переубедить. Потому что боится этот парень постоянно. В нём это ощущается почти как инстинкт.

Джедайка пугается сильнее. Из-за того, что несколько долгих секунд смотрит в чужие глаза. Запуганные. С чем-то воспалённым на дне значков. Больным. И она боится стать такой же.

Впрочем, ещё это мотивирует на борьбу.

— Мне приказали принести еду, — выговаривает парень, опустив голову. Так тихо, что становится ясно — обычно его никто не слушает. У джедайки сочувствие прорезается наружу. Рвёт прямо по сердцу.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она тепло. Принимает из чужих рук пластик с порцией чего-то зелёного. И замечает шрамы на этих руках. Там, где их быть ни у кого не должно. Вдоль.

Градус сочувствия растёт. Ещё немного — и достигнет глаз. Раб отходит к двери, прихрамывая, а При замечает новые шрамы. Синяки на локтях. Тёмно-красный, как протёртый, след вокруг ошейника.

— Подожди! — всё внутри мечется в жаждет помочь другому.

Парень замирает. Оборачивается несмело. Он выглядит так, словно с ним совсем недавно было что-то действительно плохое. И это «что-то» его пока не отпустило. Мучает. Страдания — во взгляде, на коже, на поверхности, а Пранприя вдруг понимает ещё одну плохую вещь.

Она не знает, как поступить.

Вот перед ней жертва ужасных людей, и жертве нужно помочь. По-джедайски и просто по-человечески. Но с чего начать — вопрос открытый. Парень смотрит, а во рту тем временем пересыхает.

— Ты… — мысли путаются, однако При цепляется за одну: — Твоё имя Бэкхён, верно?

Розанна сказала его мельком, и джедайка просто надеется, что запомнила правильно. Парень кивает:

— Бэкхён, — он опускает плечи. — Хотя хозяин планирует дать мне новое.

— А твой… хозяин, — даже говорить так о людях кажется преступлением, — ситх?

Парень вздрагивает. Кивает.

При мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник, потому что другого ответа вряд ли стоило ожидать. А напоминать рабу о хозяине — значит бередить раны. И без того свежие. Лучше подумать о другом:

— Я могу помочь с… — «синяками или ранами, я немного целительница», но Пранприя прикусывает себе язык. Оборвавшись на середине речи. Подавляя желание удариться затылком о стену.

Ей же нельзя выдавать принадлежность к Силе.

— Ты… — парень улыбается кривовато, — ты не можешь мне помочь. Ничем. Но спасибо.

Он сам решает проблему, однако Пранприи совестно.

Парень выходит.

Физически есть всё ещё хочется, но вот морально — кусок в горло не лезет. Джедайка краснеет. Вцепляется ладонями в волосы. Качается туда-сюда на кровати, пытаясь избавиться от стыда. Разговор получился маленьким, не особенно важным, однако в груди ворочается неловкость.

Пранприя закусывает ладонь зубами. Сжимает. Старая привычка, которая помогает снять напряжение. Болью и дискомфортом.

Нужно быть осторожнее.

Или, может, сговориться с кем-то из рабов, раскрыть свою сущность, придумать план и сбежать?

Вряд ли стоит решать это прямо сейчас, но сама мысль джедайке нравится.

Розанна накидывает на её плечи плащ. Касается плеч и шеи прохладными ладонями. Стоит при этом так близко, что При чувствует чужое дыхание на своей щеке. От этого собственные выдохи дрожат. От волнения, которое бежит по коже от близости с ситхис. Та тем временем встаёт лицом к лицу. Застёгивает пряжку на шее.

— Порвёшь мой любимый плащ — и в жизни не отработаешь, — джедайка бы спросила, как ей предстоит работать, но Розанна всё равно не ответит, пока не захочет. — Хотя он тебе идёт, красавица.

Той едва удаётся не поперхнуться.

— Оу, ты ещё и смущаешься, — тянет ситхис. — Глупая девочка, милая девочка… Ну давай, покажи, что ты ещё и злая. 

Её нахальством хочется плюнуть ей же в лицо. Вот только дверь открыта. И там солдаты. И При не поддаётся на провокации.

— Идём, Лиса, — ситхис поддевает её ошейник изящными пальцами. Тянет за собой, как цирковую зверюшку.

Даже сейчас — не поддаётся. Просто шагает за своей якобы хозяйкой. Позволяет ей думать, что у неё всё под контролем. Джедайка выйдет из-под контроля. Пусть и склоняет голову под тяжестью чужих взглядов.

На них с Розанной смотрит каждый встречный. Солдат, пилот, работник персонала. В коридорах, в лифте, на широком трапе и огромном космопорте. Не на шутку огромном. Дредноут по размерам сравним с небоскрёбом. А здесь таких кораблей — десятки. Сотни чуть менее колоссальных. Везде, где хватает глаз. Над ними – чёрно-красное небо, в котором тучи мешаются в бури.

Пранприя по сравнению — меньше, чем букашка, просто пыль под днищами истребителей.

— Не подумай, обычно здесь больше звездолётов, — комментирует Розанна, — просто сейчас треть флота подчиняет Коррелию.

Именно ту планету, которой При должна была помочь.

— О, и кстати, если со мной кто-то поздоровается — кланяйся, — добавляет ситхис. — И мне, пожалуй, тоже. Как увидишь — сгибаешь спину. Давай порепетируем?

Пранприя вздыхает. Возможно, слишком заметно. Потому что дальше ей приходится проглотить собственную гордость, которая комом встаёт у гортани, и склониться до пояса на глазах у тьмы людей.

— Спину держи ровнее, — не отстаёт Розанна. — А взгляд — ниже. Ты выражаешь покорность, а не готовность убить.

Пульс учащается от злости. Стучит в висках, как метроном, отсчитывающий, как скоро нервная система перегорит окончательно. Но пока — джедайка слушается. Хотя сгибаться физически сложно. В спину вместо позвоночника словно вставили дюрастиловый штырь.

Ситхис гладит её по волосам.

— Продолжишь меня радовать — и я даже вылечу твоё плечо.

К площадке, на которой они остановились, подплывает транспорт с водителем-тви’леком.

— Вас к поместью, леди? — кидает он сквозь гул очередного звездолёта.

Розанна кивает. Подталкивает джедайку в лопатки.

— Как можно быстрее, — требует ситхис. — Моей новой рабыне не терпится приступить к обязанностям.

Скорее уж «остальные ситхи ещё на дредноуте и не должны заметить в ней Силу».

Дверца прямо перед Пранприей поднимается вверх. Она опускается на гладкие сиденья, пытаясь подавить излишне бурную фантазию. Та очень живо отозвалась на слово «обязанности».

Ситхис откидывается на подушки рядом.

У джедайки от неё мороз по коже.

Родной Тайтон — это Академия, небольшой город поблизости и много-много лесов. Пару раз При была на Корусанте, столице родной Республики. В руинах старой Академии, в отстроенном здании Сената, и там вокруг были только другие здания. Небоскрёбы до самого горизонта. Море огней, за которым даже звёзд разглядеть не получалось.

Дромунд-Каас похож. Зданиями до самого неба. Только в нём бури отсвечивают молниями. Джедайка знает, что бури никогда не прекращаются. Из-за императора. Из-за ритуалов, продлевающих его жизнь на столетия. Планета давно отравлена. Сходит с ума. Она насквозь пропитана Тёмной стороной. При здесь дышать трудно. Будто ситхство передаётся воздушно-капельным путём.

Она не понимает, как люди могут здесь жить. Должны же они чувствовать эту тяжесть на своих плечах. Или хотя бы её отголоски. Из-за неё хочется коленки подтянуть к груди, чтобы закрыться, или Силой сотворить барьер между собой и здешней мощью.

Пранприя и вправду пыль.

Розанна по соседству держит спину идеально-ровно. Глядит в окно… вроде бы задумчиво, но властность видна в высоко поднятом подбородке. 

При не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет желать какому-то месту полного уничтожения. Но с каждой секундой дороги желает всё сильнее. Это не просто город. Не просто столица, пусть даже Империи ситхов. Это место — искорёженное Тёмной стороной, покалеченное и тяжёлое — средоточие зла. Таких мест не должно быть нигде в Галактике.

Ситхис наблюдает за ней из-под полуприкрытых век.

Молчит.

Пранприя помнит, сколько всего кипит внутри Розанны. И узнать, что она скрывает под своим лживым спокойствием, как минимум любопытно. Джедайка любит загадки. Ситхис, какой бы негатив ни вызывала, остаётся именно загадкой. С хвостом чёрных волос, пухлыми губами и тонкими чертами лица. С худыми руками и тонким телом. Бледной кожей. Пранприя назвала бы её слабой, если бы не Сила, которая в ней горит тёмным пламенем.

Они летят в бесконечном потоке машин. Внизу — такой же, вверху — тучи, смешанные с электричеством.

Корусант — это планета-город.

На Дромунд-Каасе должны быть ещё джунгли и океаны.

Поначалу Пранприя глазеет по сторонам с упорством шпионки. Но однообразный пейзаж из машин и зданий сливается в одну пёструю массу. Только башня, чёрная, колоссальных размеров притягивает внимание.

— Цитадель, — отслеживает её взгляд ситхис. — Не так давно была разрушена. Но новая тоже внушает почтение, не правда ли?

— Разрушена? — для того, чтобы снести подобную махину, понадобилась бы сотня пушек на близком расстоянии и на пределе мощности. — Досюда же никто ещё не добирался.

— Из ваших — и не доберётся. Но тут есть мы, — усмехается ситхис. — Цитадель разнесли во время поединка. Там было два лорда-ситха, они между собой схлестнулись, да так, что от Цитадели остались одни руины. Обоих в итоге казнили. Цитадель возвели заново. Император лично её спроектировал. За строительством следил ещё один лорд, Дарт Нострем… Он пообещал, что здания крепче в галактике нет и не будет. Так что Император заточил его в лабиринты под новой Цитаделью. Учитывая, что он не выбрался, я склонна верить словам про прочность.

Розанна так буднично говорит о жестокости, что становится вконец не по себе.

Пранприя никогда так сильно не хотела оказаться в своей комнате на Тайтоне. Чтобы за окном журчал фонтан, солнце светило сквозь шторки, а При опаздывала бы на тренировку по фехтованию.

Может, если бы она училась старательнее, то перед глазами сейчас не проносился бы этаж какого-то торгового центра. За стеклом мелькают украшения и статуэтки. Ничего особенного, если не думать о том, сколько крови стоит такое богатство.

Ситхис снова умолкает. Поворачивает голову, демонстрируя точёный профиль. И не роняет ни слова, пока строения за окном становятся всё более тусклыми и всё менее высокими.

Они вылетают в пригород.

Кое-где даже мелькает зелень. Но тёмно-зелёные джунгли не имеет ничего общего с яркой природой Тайтона.

Солнца здесь, наверное, не видно вообще никогда.

Поместье оказывается почти дворцом. Розанна слишком молода, чтобы иметь такое, а значит — либо происходит из местной знати, либо… Джедайка не помнит точно, однако ситхи часто убивают своих учителей, а имущество убитых вроде как присваивается.

В любом из вариантов — Розанна сильна и опасна. Но ведь бывали случаи того, как более слабые, но правые побеждали сильных и злых. Должны быть. Если При сейчас не может вспомнить ни одного примера, то это только потому, что она плохо учила историю.

Машина приземляется у вычурных ворот. Сам дом — что-то вроде усечённой пирамиды размером в несколько этажей — кирпично-красный на фоне чёрного неба. Двери транспорта опять отлетают вверх.

Ситхис не прощается с водителем. А то, что джедайка пойдёт за ней, предполагается как бы само собой.

Самоуверенность на уровне нахальства. Как при этом ситхис остаётся столь изящной — ещё одна загадка. Пранприя кивает тви’леку за них обеих и плетётся следом, кутаясь в плащ.

Даже воздух здесь какой-то тяжёлый. Густой. Двери разъезжаются перед ситхис, а джедайке приходится успевать за ней. Панели зажимают концы волос (которые, впрочем, и так безнадёжно запутались), но Розанна — заметившая — всё равно не тормозит. При шипит, дёргая локоны на себя. Она не в том положении, чтобы возмущаться. Она в очень шатком положении. Поэтому, когда ситхис окрикивает её раздражённым «быстрее», послушно подбегает к концу коридора.

Дом — богатый, с картинами и коврами. Однако… безвкусный. Предметы роскоши тупо расставлены по поверхностям. Непохоже на ситхис с её изысканностью.

— Дизайн остался от предыдущего хозяина, — ведёт она плечом. — Он оказался недостаточно силён, чтобы защитить своё богатство.

Подозрения подтверждаются.

— Видишь дверь? — указывает ситхис на узкий кусок наверняка дорогого дерева. — Тебе внутрь.

При опускает голову под приказывающим взглядом. Фантазия рисует камеру пыток. Однако за дверью оказывается только маленькая комнатка. Стены обиты алой тканью. Мебели нет. 

\- Я зайду за тобой через пару часов. Не смей издавать звуки, - звучит за спиной. После чего дверь закрывается. При вздрагивает от хлопка. Оборачивается. Скользит взглядом по красным стенам. Она снова очень хочет есть, но это пережить можно. Пару часов. 

При сегодня много злилась. Была раздражена. Она с трудом держит себя в равновесии, и это плохо. Учителя бы не были довольны. Эмоции – это опасность. Страх – путь к боли. К страданиям. К Тёмной стороне, и Пранприя обязана держать себя в руках. 

Медитация всегда служила универсальным путём к спокойствию.

Сейчас для неё даже полно времени.

Мешает голод, но обещанная пара часов – это же не смертельно.

Пранприя усаживается на деревянный пол. Заворачивается в плащ. От него пахнет духами Розаны. Чем-то тонким и вкусным. Aромат тоже отвлекает, однако джедайка перебарывает. Она всё перебарывает. Повторяет мантры и возносится разумом выше, чем все чувства, события и люди. 

Проблема ощущается лишь спустя время.

Какое именно время – неясно, однако проходит точно дольше двух часов. Пяти. Десяти, и раздражение в груди растёт. Мешаясь с отчаянием. С эмоциями, которые При так и не научилась до конца брать под контроль.

Хочется стучать в дверь, кричать и напоминать о себе, но Розанна сказала не издавать звуков. Если При её ослушается – то будет наверняка нечто худшее, чем голод, урчащий в животе. 

Пранприя держится.

Она даже надеется, что сможет делать это достаточно долго.


	4. четыре

Джису любуется звёздами и планетами за иллюминатором. Джису щебечет о том, как мечтала вырваться за пределы официальных визитов и торжественных приёмов. Джису кружится по рубке, пародируя какой-то кореллианский танец. Она ещё пару раз – будто бы невзначай – пытается выведать, почему у Дженни звездолёт имперской модели. Ну, в стиле «о, какой интересный значок на кнопке, в республиканских транспортах таких нет, а ты не скажешь, что он значит?».

Дженни несложно, она объясняет, что это для связи с другими членами предполагаемой эскадрильи.

Дженни не объясняет, откуда она это так хорошо знает.

Джису продолжает вдохновённо рассуждать про красоты Абрегадо-рэй.

Честно говоря, Дженни хотела бы попасть в этот её мир. Где раскалённые астероиды вокруг планеты – это прелести природы (а не головная боль, способная размозжить корабль ещё на подлёте), где контрабанда – это романтично и интересно (Дженни тем временем грозит казнь минимум на четырёх планетах), и, наконец, где Абрегадо-рэй – подходящее место для отдыха. Нет, конечно, места отдыха там есть. Но половина из них ударила бы Джису в лицо реализмом и грязью. А за второй половиной нужно ехать в столицу, и это слишком много времени займёт. Дженни хочет быстрее сбросить Джису со своего корабля. Поэтому всё, что Джису увидит – это космопорт и окрестности. 

\- Долго ещё? – принцесса вдруг кладёт руки Дженни на плечи. Наклоняется к самому уху: - Если хочешь, ты могла бы пока отдохнуть, а я бы понаблюдала за кораблём.

Джису права в том, что Дженни не помешало бы отдохнуть.

Джису совершенно неправа, когда так её касается.

Её вряд ли предупреждали, но Дженни немного неравнодушна к женским прикосновениям. А Крикс не предупредил, что конкретно от касаний Джису могут мурашки побежать по позвоночнику.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Дженни чуть позже, чем следовало бы. – Нам меньше часа осталось. 

Джису наконец убирает руки. Чтобы опуститься в соседнее кресло и одёрнуть на себе платье.

\- А что ты делаешь, когда путь дальний? Почему не найдёшь напарника?

Как будто это так просто – найти кого-то, кому сможешь доверить свой товар, корабль и жизнь.

\- Пью энергетики, - пожимает плечами контробандистка. – И… Проблемы с доверием.

Джису прищуривает глаза. Внимательно. Даже цепко:

\- У тебя или к тебе?

Джису умеет изучать людей. А ещё она не доверяет Дженни из-за её таинственных связей с имперской техникой. Вот и пытается составить портрет. В принципе, Дженни пока не против:

\- Оба варианта. 

В конце концов, с разговором лететь чуть интереснее.

\- И почему же не доверяют тебе?

Дженни улыбается, поворачивая штурвал по курсу на экранчике. Принцесса снова пытается разузнать факты о прошлом. Оно не особо страшное, на самом деле. Но оно из Империи. Если точнее – с Дромунд-Кааса. И люди обычно не верят в то, что оттуда можно улететь.

\- Потому что доверять – в принципе не в характере контрабандистов, - Дженни откидывается на спинку кресла. Окидывает принцессу взглядом. – Тебе лучше переодеться. На Абрегадо-рэй довольно жарко. И диадему сними, нам ни к чему лишнее внимание.

К счастью, Джису вроде как понимает необходимость маскировки. Хотя бы небольшой. Она отходит вглубь рубки и начинает щуршать тканями. Дженни как минимум любопытно обернуться, но она упрямо пялится в астероиды за иллюминатором. До тех пор, пока Джису сама не зовёт повернуть голову. 

Принцесса надела на себя другое платье. С вышивкой, которая даже на вид стоит как обшивка неплохо боевого корабля. Вдобавок Джису застегивает браслеты на запястьях и прежнее ожерелье-пирамидку на шею. Выглядит красиво, конечно. У Джису стройное тело, изящные руки и просто совершенные черты лица. Но…

\- Тебе лучше всё это снять, - качает головой контрабандистка. 

\- Почему? – выпячивает губы Джису.

Губы, кстати, тоже красивые. Пухлые и чётко очерченные. Однако Дженни – усилием воли – не задерживается на них взглядом.

\- Богатый вид привлечёт ещё больше… опасных людей. Если у тебя нет одежды поскромнее, то я дам свою. 

Джису скрещивает руки. Поднимает подбородок, заявляя:

\- Благодарю, но у меня достаточно своих вещей. 

Боги галактики, она что, оскорбилась на предложение надеть что-то с чужого плеча?

Дженни вздыхает, кидая взгляд за иллюминатор. Корабль вот-вот подойдёт к точке нового гиперпрыжка. За ним уже будет орбита Абрегадо-рэй. И разногласия стоит решить до прилёта на планету. Разногласия настолько тупые, что раздражение бежит по нервам.

\- Ваше Высочество, - цедит контрабандистка, улыбаясь так же елейно, как принцесса – ей. – Вы знаете, что вы богатая и красивая девушка. И вы должны знать: из-за того, что вы богаты, вас могут ограбить, похитить с целью выкупа или просто прикончить из ненависти к знати. А из-за того, что вы красивы, вас могут, к примеру, похитить с целью продажи. И вы можете представлять себе что угодно хорошее и прекрасное, но криминализованные планеты – это не просто интересно. Это опасно. Это выстрелы из-за каждого угла. И места, в которых вы никогда не хотели бы побывать. Вам лучше поверить мне на слово. Я сейчас не про кантины, арены или казино. Я про… Например, заведения, в которых красивым девушкам отрезают руки и ноги, чтобы эти девушки становились лимитированным товаром. И не могли сбежать. Так что, ради своей же безопасности, оденьтесь проще.

К концу, наверное, самой вежливой речи Дженни за последние несколько лет (со времён вылета с Дромунд-Кааса – уж точно) нервы контрабандистки натянуты как струны. Дотронься – сорвётся злость. А Джису наклоняет голову к плечу. Почти заигрывающе. Или не «почти», судя по вопросу:

\- Так ты считаешь меня красивой?

\- И это всё, что ты уяснила? – отзывается Дженни.

\- Это всё, что мне нравится слышать, - по-прежнему очаровательно улыбается принцесса. – Не хочешь развить мысль?

«Развить мысль»? Это значит… ещё больше говорить про чужую красоту? То есть поддерживать заигрывания? 

Честно, Дженни ненавидит всю эту вычурную манеру общения, на которой постоянно изъясняется знать. Из-за которой понять смысл слов наверняка бывает невозможно. А Джису глядит на неё с хитростью в прищуре глаз. Или не только хитростью. Не разберёшь. И это бесит. Если вдруг принцесса по-настоящему флиртует, то бесит вдвойне. Они будут знать друг друга всего несколько дней в жизни. Не более. Дженни не собирается ничего усложнять, а принцесса… 

Принцессы вряд ли бывают за ничего не значащие связи длиной в несколько дней.

\- Заткнись и раздевайся, - бросает Дженни, поворачиваясь к рычагам и кнопкам. Жмёт на нужные, настраивая будущий гиперпрыжок. Нужно только подождать, пока принцесса закончит. А то ещё грохнется опять на пол из-за встряски. 

Не проходит даже минуты, когда принцесса вдруг садится в соседнее кресло.

Почти что голая принцесса. Если не считать светло-розового белья и пирамидки на шее.

\- Так лучше? – вскидывает брови Джису. Она сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, а руками сжимает подлокотники. Она тоже раздражена. А ещё она дразнит. Ей, может, и не сказали, что Дженни по девушкам, но это бывает не так сложно понять. Особенно если сама из таких же. 

\- Лучше, - усмехается Дженни, до упора вдавливая рычаг гипердвигателя. 

Конечно, провокации не стоит поощрять, но любой другой ответ был бы наглой и бессовестной ложью.

\- Если ты ещё и заткнёшься, то я тебя и на какую-нибудь третью планету свожу. 

\- Серьёзно? – загораются глаза у Джису. 

Вот вроде бы сидит в одном белье, изгибаясь довольно откровенно, и дерзкая, и наглая, но секунда – и уже похожа на ребёнка, которому пообещали новую игрушку.

\- Нет.

Корабль стабилизируется в гиперпространстве, так что в кресла прекращает вдавливать.

Принцесса пользуется этим, чтобы подняться, хмыкнув обиженно, и уйти копаться в сумках.

Дженни диктует диспетчеру номера звездолёта, цель визита (конечно же, туризм) и количество живых существ на борту. Джису за спиной зевает, прикрыв рот тонкой ладонью. 

\- Кольца тоже сними, - приказывает Дженни, на секунду заглушая диспетчера. 

В стекле хорошо отражается то, насколько резкими движениями Джису избавляется от драгоценностей. Без них вид у неё будет вполне нормальным. Простое платье (не-платьев у принцессы в гардеробе, кажется, вообще нет), волосы, завязанные в хвост, и чуть-чуть злости в застывшей на лице улыбке. 

Диспетчер даёт разрешение на посадку. 

Джису, если бы не воспитание, вероятно, уже дала бы Дженни пощёчину за все её приказы. 

\- Предлагаю сначала выспаться, и потом идти, - потягивается Дженни, пока на экране высвечиваются координаты космопорта и просчитывается путь до него. 

\- Куда идти? – интересуется принцесса. Наверняка надеясь на развлечения, но уговор был лишь о самом посещении планеты.

\- У меня чак-корень и глиттерстим под полом кабины, - Дженни ждёт шока, однако, к сожалению, наркотики Джису не особо впечатляют. – И у меня уже есть договорённость о продаже. Так что прогуляемся до торговца, потом с ним и его людьми – до звездолёта, рассчитаемся и рванём на Кейто-Неймодию. 

Джису поджимает губы.

\- Это всё?

\- Тебе хватит впечатлений, - мрачновато обещает Дженни. – Идти мы будем по чёрному рынку, так что… Ты не разочаруешься.

В идеале, принцесса испугается и запросится домой. Или куда там её нужно доставить.

\- Но на Кейто-Неймодии мы посетим больше мест, - требовательно заявляет Джису. 

Кейто-Неймодия – планета торговцев и высокой (если не считать гладиаторских арен) культуры. Там, в общем-то, безопасно.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Дженни и настраивает автопилот до места посадки. – У меня есть диванчик в кокпите. Думаю, тебе его хватит. 

Контрабандистка машет рукой в сторону нужного отсека. Джису разберётся. Дженни тем временем посадит «Территорию», свяжется с торговцем и назначит встречу. 

Тэн – в отличие от некоторых начальников кореллианской охраны – отвечает с первого раза. Его голографическая копия – тёмные глаза, вздёрнутый нос, лента на шее – улыбается при виде Дженни. А её от фальшивых улыбок скоро начнёт тошнить. Ощущение такое, словно буквально. 

\- Всё, как договаривались, - кивает она вместо приветствия. – Ты завтра утром свободен?

\- Для твоего товара – да, - звучит вкрадчивый голос. – К примеру, в восемь по стандартному времени.

\- Пойдёт.

Тэн склоняется в притворном поклоне.

\- Добро пожаловать на Абрегадо-рэй.

Дженни фыркает:

\- Сам не устал от своей театральности?

\- Оскорбляешь, - ведёт плечом Тэн. – От меня почему-то только контрабандисты устают. 

«Почему-то». Вероятно, всё дело в том, что контрабандисты по долгу службы любят дела больше расшаркиваний. А Тэн больше привык к торговле со всякими высокопоставленными. Но платит он хорошо, сбыть ему можно почти всё, и это – единственное, что важно.

\- Надеюсь, я не успею, - максимально дружелюбно отвечает контрабандистка. Отключает связь. Под днищем корабля лес сменяется зданиями. Вскоре вдали виднеется огромный космопорт. Дженни тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы уместить «Территорию» между парой транспортников. И выключает наконец двигатели.

Дженни уверена, что сможет отдохнуть. 

Она даже успевает пройти в маленькую каюту, лечь на кровать, укрыться одеялом и закрыть глаза. Усталости было бы достаточно для почти что мгновенного сна, но слух улавливает, как двери разъезжаются в стороны. И как лёгкие шаги принцессы (кого ещё?) ведут к кровати. Та прогибается под весом второго тела. А затем чужие руки обвивают за талию, и нога оказывается втиснута под коленями, и лоб упирается в плечо, и Дженни, мягко говоря, очень сильно удивляется.

\- Какого…

\- Прости, - шепчет Джису, прижимаясь к ней чуть теснее. – Я не привыкла спать одна. 

Дженни в шаге от того, чтобы поперхнуться собственным дыханием. Ладонь принцессы гладит её по бедру. Вроде как успокаивающе, но Дженни давно ни с кем не спала (во всех смыслах), и с девушкой под боком это как-то неожиданно сильно ощущается. Дженни открывает рот, чтобы прогнать её обратно, как дыхание вдруг перехватывает.

Джису забирается ладонью под её рубашку. И ладонь не заходит дальше живота, но ладонь горячая, мягкая, с ней на животе вдруг оказывается очень комфортно, и… 

Бедная принцесса с осаждённой планеты пришла к Дженни, чтобы укрыться от одиночества, которое глодало её на потёртом диванчике.

Дженни не настолько жестокая, чтобы лишать себя принцессы.

\- И кто обычно был в твоей кровати? – голос сам собой понижается до шёпота.

\- Служанки, - чужое дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке. 

Дженни держит паузу. Размышляет. Но всё-таки спрашивает:

\- Что вы там делали?

Контрабандистка слышит, как Джису усмехается. Кружа пальцами по чужому животу. Он от касаний втягивается. Мышцы сокращаются. А импульсы, горячие, как ладони принцессы, спускаются ниже. 

\- Спи, - говорит она вместо ответа.

Дженни поворачивает к ней голову. Ловит очередной прищур.

\- Вообще-то на этом корабле командую я.

\- Ну разумеется, - принцесса чуть сильнее сжимает её талию. – Именно поэтому мы сейчас здесь. А потом полетим на Кейто-Неймодию. И, может, ещё куда-нибудь, ммм?

Изворотливая. Но очаровательная. К тому же, кажется, принцесса всё-таки не столь высоконравственна, как Дженни думала. Если бы она не устала так сильно, то проверила бы прямо сейчас, однако все действия откладываются на потом.

Дженни закрывает глаза.

Просыпается она уже в одиночестве. Джису находится в кокпите. Она раскладывает по столу пакетики и тюбики с едой разной степени просроченности. Тыкает в них пальцами. Глядит брезгливо.

\- Вон там должно быть что-то съедобное, - кивает Дженни на ящики у Джису за спиной. Та оглядывается не очень решительно. 

\- Может, лучше зайдём в какой-нибудь ресторан?

Дженни пожимает плечами.

\- Не обещаю, что в ресторан, но что-нибудь мы съедим.

Дженни уходит умываться, однако на одном корабле с Джису самые простые действия вдруг становятся сложными. Потому что принцесса появляется за спиной с милым «хочешь, заплету тебе волосы?». А Дженни не хочет, ей уютно с самым простым хвостом, и ей немного неуютно помнить про чужую руку на своём животе. И неопределённость витает в воздухе. 

Встреча с Тэном – через полтора часа, так что её разрешение снова откладывается.

\- Не стоит, - мотает головой контрабандистка. – Иди обувайся.

Люки «Территории» отъезжают с тихим шипением. Космопорт за ними встречает морем знакомых звуков. Рёв двигателей, чья-то ругань, вежливые голоса дроидов. Люди и инородцы. Истребители и транспортники.

\- Добро пожаловать на Абрегадо-рэй, - Дженни даже кланяется, заимствуя чужую театральность. Так как это неожиданно к месту. Так как Джису выглядит удивлённой. Хотя они ещё за пределы космопорта не вышли. – Если захочешь спрятаться – скажи, и вернёмся обратно.

\- Нет, - принцесса мотает головой, не отрывая взгляда от пары родианцев. Они зелёные и забавные, но к ним лучше не подходить. Дженни на всякий случай хватает Джису под локоть. Ведёт к терминалам. Оформление документов заменяет сотня кредитов в руки чиновника. Джису точно нужно оставаться инкогнито; Дженни так просто комфортнее и привычнее.

\- Не отвечай, если на рынке с тобой попытаются заговорить, - диктует контрабандистка, шагая мимо ряда аэробусов. – Ни за кем не иди. Никому не представляйся. Что ещё…

\- Я не настолько глупая, - одёргивает её принцесса.

\- Ты захотела сюда попасть, - а сейчас ещё и пытается свернуть не в ту сторону, так что Дженни дёргает её на себя. – Поверь, это уже не особо умный поступок.

\- Что тогда ты тут делаешь? – выгибает бровь Джису. 

Раздражение – это плохо. Дженни не ситхис, чтобы превращать негативные эмоции в силу. Если Дженни будет злиться, то она просто потратит нервы. Свои же. Принцесса того не стоит. А вот подпортить нервы ей – хотя бы немного – может быть интересно.

\- У меня было не так много выбора, - Дженни тормозит на секунду, пытаясь вспомнить, по какой из улиц до Тэна с его салоном проще всего добраться. – После того, как я прилетела на республиканскую планету без всяких документов и получила обвинение в шпионаже.

Джису глядит серьёзнее. Сдвигает брови:

\- На кого?

\- На Империю, конечно же, - Дженни надоедает цепляться за локоть, так что она спускается рукой к чужой ладони. Удивительно, но, несмотря на предмет разговора, Джису её сжимает. А у Дженни тепло разливается по коже. И смотреть на Джису хочется. Чисто эстетически.

\- Как ты доказала, что не шпионка? – спрашивает она таким тоном, словно разговор о цветах и погоде. 

\- Я не доказала, - поправляет её Дженни. – Я сбежала. И бегаю до сих пор.

На лице у принцессы отражается грусть. Даже сочувствие. Чёрт знает, насколько настоящее. 

Они уже подходят к широкой улице, забитой торговцами и покупателями. Сочувствие не продлится долго. Джису отвлечётся. Потому что здесь продают всё на свете с разных концов Галактики. Еду, запчасти, рабов (и, отдельно, их органы), наркотики, одежду, украшения, сотни товаров, и половине даже Дженни не знает названия.

Джису пугается толкотни. 

Джису не привыкла к тому, что её могут толкать, дёргать за одежду, звать подойти и примерить платье из чьей-то кожи. Она не привыкла к резким запахам и малоприятным витринам. Она, определённо, даже аппетит теряет. Цепляется не только за руку Дженни, но и за плечо (та не против). Рынок тут простирается на несколько кварталов, и она бы поводила принцессу подольше, дабы отбить тягу к приключениям, однако та выдыхает:

\- Как хорошо, что Кейто-Неймодия цивилизованней, - и становится ясно, что ужасы рынка не помогут. А ещё Дженни о руку стукается пирамидка. Тёмно-зелёная. Дорогая и способная привлечь внимание. 

\- Я же говорила тебе снять, - шипит контрабандистка, кивая на украшение.

\- Это подарок, - оправдывается Джису. – Мама сказала не снимать до… До места назначения.

… и в этом есть что-то подозрительное. Дженни не понимает, что конкретно, но интуиция звенит в голове. Назойливо. Приказывая подумать. 

Пирамидки.

Что ценного может быть в пирамидках?

Дженни хмурится, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Тэн должен быть недалеко. Контрабандистка никогда толком не понимала, как стоит называть его заведение. Тэн называл его «домом отдыха» и очень обиделся, когда Дженни ляпнула «публичный дом». Но впечатление правда такое сложилось. Приглушённый свет, куча мягких поверхностей, тонкие ароматы в воздухе и какие-то люди в странной одежде. Тэн сказал, что у него «кружок самопознания». Это он «для души», в свободное от торговли людьми, оружием и наркотиками время занимается познанием и развитием. В принципе, Дженни без разницы. Она видит фиолетовую вывеску и указывает на неё рукой:

\- Нам туда. Стой рядом и делай вид, что ты моя напарница.

Иначе Тэн вряд ли будет рад наличию свидетельницы. 

Джису даже не спорит с очередным указанием. Она кивает. Побледневшая немного. Плохо приспособленная для мира, в который сунулась, и в груди против воли растёт желание оберегать, защищать и творить прочую дребедень. Ненужную. Три-четыре дня – и она навсегда расстанутся. 

Дженни уверена в одном, когда открывает чёрную с узорами дверь.

Эти дни Джису на всю жизнь запомнит.

\- Тэн? – Дженни озирается в тёмном коридорчике. Тут в воздухе плавают разводы чего-то благоухающего. Скорее всего, наркотического, так что дверь контрабандистка не закрывает. Пусть немного чуть более свежего воздуха позволит оставаться в сознании.

Тэн выплывает из темноты, запахиваясь в халат. Раскрывает руки, и Дженни приходится подойти на несколько шагов. Обняться. Следующая на очереди – принцесса. Ей Тэн ещё и руку целует. Задерживаясь взглядом на лице.

\- Напарница, - поясняет Дженни.

Джису кивает (чуть-чуть испуганно). 

Тэн улыбается ей самой обворожительной улыбкой в Галактике. 

Дженни почему-то кажется, что эти двое нашли бы общий (притворно-дружеский) язык.

\- Две минуты, - Тэн выставляет перед собой пальцы, кивает многозначительно и уплывает обратно. Дженни наклоняется к уху принцессы:

\- Он странноватый, но ты не бойся. Хотя лучше и не расслабляйся, потому что он, на самом деле, ещё опасный, просто… К счастью, нам с ним делить нечего. Не бойся.

\- Я и не боюсь, - тихо цедит Джису.

\- Тогда не цепляйся за меня так, что шрамы останутся.

Принцесса вспыхивает. Отпускает руку. Ещё и отходит на шаг. Однако нечто от её касаний всё равно остаётся. Похоже на желание продолжить. Бьющееся в пульсе. Не безумно, вполне контролируемо, но очень отчётливо. 

Дженни бы не отказалась. 

Джису опирается о стену, скрестив руки.

Они смотрят друг на друга, не моргая, и желание во взглядах скользит с той же силой, что и раздражение.

При следующем появлении Тэн уже в других халатах (видимо, парадных), а за его спиной – целая компания охранников. На улице ждёт челнок. Розовый. Позади него стоит грузовой, чёрный, и охранники рассаживаются на его сиденьях. Девушек Тэн приглашает к своему. Сначала пропускает Джису, потом садится сам, и завершает цепочку Дженни.

\- Можно ли поинтересоваться, как вы познакомились? – улыбается Тэн, переводя взгляд от одной к другой. Его водитель тем временем поднимает челнок в воздух.

\- Вывезла её с Кореллии, - чем больше правды, тем меньше придётся изворачиваться (Тэн такое за секунду просекает). – Надеюсь, сработаемся.

\- С Кореллии, - эхом повторяет торговец. Поворачивается к Джису. – Это же не кореллианская принцесса, верно? 

У Джису с лица сползает приклеенная улыбочка.

У Дженни в груди обрывается нечто очень важное для нормального дыхания. Но она за мгновение берёт себя в руки. Отвечает взамен замершей Джису:

\- Королевская семья в осаде, разве нет?

\- Но Империя почему-то назначила за принцессу цену, - парирует Тэн. – Вернее, назначит.

… но он, как и всегда, знает обо всём раньше. И продолжает в тоне доброжелательного предупреждения:

\- Хорошо, что ты не принцесса, - он одаривает Джису очередной улыбкой. – В противном случае я бы посоветовал твоей напарнице сейчас же сбросить тебя с этого челнока.

Под ним – метров десять свободного падения.

\- Что, цена настолько высока? – уточняет Дженни.

Тэн кивает. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но останавливается взглядом на пирамидке. 

\- Позволишь? – тут же спрашивает он. И, получив пришибленный кивок, хватается за зелёную поверхность. Гладит пальцами. Постукивает. Роется в складках халатов, достаёт оттуда фонарик и начинает просвечивать.

Здесь что-то не в порядке. Интуиция не соврала.

\- Дам за украшение в два раза больше, чем за глиттерстим, - наконец предлагает Тэн. Непривычно серьезный. – И никому не скажу, что принцесса у тебя. По рукам?

\- Нет! – вмешивается Джису. Дёргает за цепочку, вырывая пирамидку из чужих рук. – Она не продаётся!

\- Погоди, - осаждает её контрабандистка. «В два раза больше, чем за глиттерстим»… Хватит на хорошее поместье на планете средней руки. Да, в принципе, и на планетах Центрального Кольца – тоже. – Что это такое, Тэн?

\- А ты не знаешь? – кидает он на Дженни удивлённый взгляд. – Никогда у ситхов не видела?

Джису снова вмешивается с паникующим «откуда ты видела ситхов?», однако её дружно игнорируют.

Дженни вспоминает. Старательно. Но она не гуляла у академий, не была на приёмах, да даже разговоры подслушивала редко. Она просто чинила корабли. И, когда ты всю жизнь копаешься в механизмах, времени на познание мира остаётся не так много.

\- Нет, - в итоге признаёт она. – Не видела. 

Тэн выглядит так, словно откопал сокровище.

\- Это голокрон, - произносит он почти с благоговением. – Очень маленький, но… Видимо, джедаи умели и такие делать. В них хранят информацию. При помощи Силы, так что я в этом не особо разбираюсь, просто… Куда ты везёшь принцессу?

\- Я не скажу, - заявляет та. 

\- Она не скажет, - подтверждает Дженни. Потому что Тэну ни к чему знать столь многое.

\- В любом случае, я готов купить, - отвечает торговец. У него глаза блестят так, как никогда не было раньше. Сколь дорогое и редкое Дженни ему бы ни привозила. 

Если она откажется, то Тэн может сейчас же подать знак, и их с Джису просто ограбят. Её потом сдадут Империи, а контрабандистку пристрелят. Тэн на такое более чем способен. Так что Дженни игнорирует все взгляды, которыми атакует её принцесса. То умоляющие, то протестующие. 

\- Договорились, - кивает Дженни. – Но сначала разберёмся с чак-корнем и наркотиками. Потом поторгуемся.

\- Отлично, - Тэн тут же облокачивается о спинку сидений. Жмурится довольно. Словно сорвал нереально большой куш. 

Джису у Дженни на руках. Так что куш срывать тоже будет она. Жаль только, после этого с Тэном придётся прервать торговые связи. Торговец вряд ли простит обман. Да и на Абрегадо-рэй будет лучше не появляться. Он тут не последний человек. Пара слов, пара взяток – и Дженни прямо из космопорта отконвоируют к нему. И, вероятно, это стали бы последние шаги в её жизни. 

Разобраться со сделкой теперь хочется раза в три быстрее.

Челнок опускается у ворот космопорта. Джису выглядит так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из машины, добежит до соседнего транспорта и свалит от них всех как можно дальше. Но Дженни надеется, что принцессе хватит ума не творить глупостей. Несмотря на всю её злость, отражённую на точёном лице. К счастью, в итоге так и оказывается. Их процессия (с десятком охранников позади) мирно доходит до «Территории». Мужчин Дженни пропускает внутрь, чтобы вытащили товар. Тэн тем временем протягивает ей кредиты. Меньше, чем договаривались изначально. Но Дженни принимает без споров. Пусть торговец подумает, мол, она взбудоражена гораздо более удачной сделкой. 

\- Подожди внутри, - кивает она принцессе. Та жаждет возразить. Видно в каждой её черте. Да даже волосы у неё сейчас развеваются как-то угрожающе. Однако пара охранников с бластерами на поясах выносят ящики из «Территории». Джису глядит на охранников. Представляет, видимо, как быстро те могли бы её скрутить. И поднимается по трапу.

Умная девушка. 

В какой-нибудь другой реальности из неё и вправду могла бы получиться напарница.

\- Я хочу в десять раз больше, - заявляет Дженни, облокачиваясь о поручень трапа.

Тэн глядит на неё как на умалишённую. 

\- В два раза больше, чем за глиттерстим, - повторяет он свои слова. - Это отличная цена. Ты не найдёшь лучше.

Торги продолжаются всё то время, пока ящики сгружают у звездолёта. Дженни сдаётся и уступает лишь в тот момент, когда последний из них опускают на серое покрытие площадки. Теперь у неё в трюме нет ничего, за что можно было бы арестовывать.

\- Ваше Величество! – зовёт Дженни, делая вид, что сделка вот-вот состоится.

Правильно звать «высочеством». Джису гордая. Сейчас ещё и обиженная. Она наверняка не отзовётся на «величество». Дженни очень на это надеется. Крича чуть громче. Выжидая десяток секунд, но по трапу действительно никто не спускается.

\- Я сейчас приведу, - бросает она извиняющимся тоном.

Пульс повышается с каждым шагом.

Десять охранников – это десять бластеров. Плюс у Тэна в карманах нечто смертоносное тоже наверняка есть. Но броня «Территории» выдержит. А срыва сделки сейчас никто не ожидает. Эффект неожиданности поможет. Либо Дженни пристрелят в спину, но… Обычно ей везёт. Не то чтобы она так уж отлично умела выживать, нет, просто умирать она умеет ещё хуже. Раз до сих пор дышит. После кучи таких ситуаций, в которых на кон ставится всё. 

Когда-то Дженни тряслась от каждого окрика начальников. Мечтая стать такой же сильной, как воины, чьи корабли она чинила и выправляла после битв. Сейчас она ступает на борт своего корабля. Делает шаг в сторону, чтобы стена прикрыла от выстрелов. И жмёт на кнопку, которая заставит люки сомкнуться. Четыре-пять секунд. Не больше.

Выстрелы раздаются на третьей.

Пару стен в корабле прожигает, но Дженни отмечает это исключительно фоново. Важнее сейчас – панель управления, к которой она кидается. Одна кнопка – запустить двигатели. Вторая – поднять щиты. Дроид подъезжает к ноге и пищит, запрашивая инструкции. 

\- Куда ведёт ближайший гиперпространственный маршрут?

В воздухе высвечивается трёхмерная карта какого-то астероидного пояса. Отлично. Там и затеряться будет несложно.

\- Просчитай прыжок туда.

Дженни тем временем рушится в кресло. Кладёт руки на рычаги. Поднимает «Территорию» в воздух, пока Тэн под лобовым иллюминатором что-то ей кричит.

Теперь информацию о том, у кого принцесса, он продаст всем на свете. И за это его уже сейчас можно было бы прикончить. У Дженни вообще-то боевые установки навешаны на корабль. Но за стрельбу в космопорте она получила бы патрули на хвост. А улететь с планеты нужно побыстрее и побезопаснее.

Дженни вытягивает рычаги на себя.

\- Так ты… - голос сзади прерывается падением, но Джису и с пола продолжает радостным тоном: - Ты не продаёшь этот голокрон?

\- По крайней мере, не ему, - отвечает контрабандистка.

Есть люди, которым можно продать дороже. В конце концов, если за Джису теперь охотится Империя, то голокроном у Дженни получится выкупить себе жизнь. 

Если бы её предупредили, то черта с два она взяла бы принцессу на борт.

\- Зачем ты Империи? – орёт Дженни, перекрикивая гул двигателей. 

«Территория» распарывает слой облаков. 

Скоро будет космос, прыжок и временная безопасность.

\- Я не знаю! – по голосу сложно сказать, но… Джису выглядела удивлённой. Искренне. Вряд ли она врёт.

\- А что за голокрон?

\- Тоже не знаю!

Замечательно. Однако, если это связано с джедаями и ситхами, то это точно важно. Возможно, даже способно повлиять на ход войны.

\- Мы сейчас же полетим туда, куда тебя отправили родители!

\- Нет!

Дженни бьётся затылком о спинку кресла. Сжимает зубы, выводя корабль за пределы атмосферы. Перед глазами расстилается космос. Дроид строит пунктир-траекторию до места прыжка. Дженни доводит корабль до горящей красным точки. И только с выходом в гиперпространство позволяет себе обернуться.

Джису поднимается с пола, опираясь о стену. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, насколько твой голокрон может быть важным? – уточняет Дженни. – Слушай, мне, в целом, всё равно, кому давать взятки – республиканским чиновникам или имперским. Но ты почему развлекаешься? Вместо того, чтобы доставлять информацию, ради которой тебя, похоже, и выпнули с Кореллии?

Джису останавливает на лице у Дженни озлобленный взгляд. Покрасневших почему-то глаз.

\- А похоже, что Республике долго осталось? – спрашивает она голосом на два тона выше нормального. – Ты правда хочешь лететь туда, где… Да самого этого места скоро может не остаться! Ситхи всё разрушат, и… И я не хочу погибнуть тоже!

На самом деле, это довольно трезвый взгляд на ситуацию. Хотя принцессы, по идее, должны быть более патриотичными. И Дженни это в любом случае не касается.

\- Я хочу прилететь туда, высадить тебя и улететь подальше. Дай мне координаты.

Джису задирает подбородок.

\- Ты обещала мне Кейто-Неймодию.

\- Какая Кейто-Неймодия? – Дженни ударяет по креслу ладонями. – За тебя уже назначена цена! 

\- Но Кейто-Неймодия – это цивилизованный и безопасный мир…

\- Это мир торговцев, - обрывает её контрабандистка. – Неймодианцы за тысячу процентов сверху пойдут на что угодно. А прибыль от твоей выдачи, мне кажется, может быть даже выше. 

\- Ты, - диктует Джису по слогам. - Мне. Обещала. 

И упрямство ведь не переломишь. 

Дженни могла бы связать принцессу, взять какое-нибудь оружие и пригрозить пытками. Но пока что это самой контрабандистке кажется слишком. Она действительно, чёрт побери, обещала. Джису может хватить упорства не сказать координаты из-за одних только угроз. А действительно что-то с ней сделать рука не поднимется. Скорее всего.

Кейто-Неймодия. Города в облаках, арены с гладиаторами и галереи для высшего общества. 

Кейто-Неймодия, и всё это наконец закончится.

\- Сядь в кресло, - кивает Дженни. – Скоро выйдем из гиперпространства. Будет трясти.


	5. пять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ситхи - это воины из Ордена ситхов, а ситы - это гуманоидная раса с красной кожей и природной склонностью к Тёмной стороне. 
> 
> татуин - бедная пустынная планета. формально, входит в состав республики, но по факту, контролируется группировкой хаттов (они плохие и преступники). в общем, татуин - это отличный пример того, как законы и идеалы республики работают не для всех.
> 
> а теперь, мои дорогие десять читателей, можно идти дальше

Пранприя – всего лишь атом в теле Вселенной. Даже меньше атома. При – это почти ничего. Которому, правда, холодно, больно и хочется есть. До рези в животе. Однако это ни черта не должно значить. Не должно выводить ни на злость, ни на страх, ни на отчаянье. Пусть джедайку тут бросили на голодную смерть. Нет смерти, есть Великая Сила. Пранприя сольётся с ней, раз оказалась в руках у ситхов. Ничего трагичного, ничего ужасного, ничего, чего стоило бы бояться. Бояться в принципе нельзя. Так обязаны рассуждать джедаи. Панприя пытается, но страх чем дальше, тем сильнее царапает под рёбрами. Пранприя плачет. Иногда. Но и всё остальное время ей очень сложно признать тот факт, что она в свои семнадцать невероятно сильно сглупила, очень глупо проиграла и что скоро… 

Скоро она умрёт. От голода. Потому что счёт однозначно идёт на дни. Два или три – минимум. Хочется кричать, швырять вещи, биться в дверь и звать ту ситхис. Хотя бы на поединок. Однако Розанна приказывала не издавать звуков. А здравый смысл вкупе с понятиями о чести велит не унижаться. 

Предательская мысль о том, что, возможно, Розанна ждёт всего лишь одной просьбы, чтобы дать еду, выпустить и погладить по голове, вертится в разуме. 

Пранприя старательно очищает разум медитациями, мантрами и воспоминаниями. У неё кроме них ничего не осталось. Не будет больше академии, учителей, игр и праздников. Не будет друзей (которые, один за другим, разлетелись по фронтам), не будет тренировок, не будет…

При всхлипывает, закрывая рот ладонью. Так плотно, чтобы всхлипы давились где-нибудь внутри, но они всё равно прорываются. Дерут горло. Солёным и неправильным выступают на глазах.

У джедайки будет лишь холодная комната, боль от ожогов и ситхис. С камнем вместо сердца (почему ещё взгляд мог быть таким тяжёлым?), и… И нет, При не будет о ней думать. Тогда слишком много эмоций начинают выжирать спокойствие.

Джедайка примет всё с достоинством.

Нужно только перестать плакать и жалеть саму себя. 

Пранприя на полпути к новому раунду самоубеждений (про атомы, Силу и отсутствие страха), когда дверь за спиной совершенно определённо открывается. Воздух бьёт через ткань плаща. Свет скользит по полу. И джедайка замирает, немного не веря. Понятия не имея, кто у неё за спиной и что с ней сейчас сделают.

\- Прости, что так долго, - шелестит уставший голос. Розанны. Но не такой хлёсткий, каким был до этого. Севший и какой-то бесцветный. – Пришлось отвечать за то, что весь мой отряд погиб.

Розанна ведь сама их убила. Чтобы оставить джедайку в тайне.

Пранприи почему-то очень страшно оборачиваться. Она ожидала либо сидения тут до смерти, либо пыток и унижений прямо с порога. Готовилась к ним. Взращивала в себе твёрдость и силу. Но сейчас позади вздыхают сокрушённо. При почти что видит, как ситхис трёт виски. Утомлённая чем-то. Или даже измученная.

\- Идём, я дам тебе поесть, - тихие шаги останавливаются за плечами. На них опускаются холодные ладони. – Обещаю, я больше не оставлю тебя надолго.

… хотя вообще-то это всё, чего При хотела бы.

И есть.

И как-то переориентироваться с пыток и противостояния на то, как ситхис поглаживает её плечи. Хотя бдительности терять нельзя. В принципе вся эта усталость и ласковость – наверняка притворство. Нужное… При не знает, для чего, но ведь на то она и не злодейка.

Учителя, правда, говорили, что абсолютного зла не существует, и что в каждой душе есть место свету, и всё такое прочее, гуманное, доброе, верное, но зло сейчас берёт джедайку за руку. Разворачивает к себе, стоит только При подняться на ноги.

Розанна стоит в балахоне всех оттенков красного. Он едва достаёт ей до колен, но объёмный настолько, что ситхис в нём немного тонет. Выглядит худой и хрупкой. Запуская вторую ладонь в чёрные волосы. Улыбаясь. Без того хищничества, который был на корабле. Улыбка тоже усталая. Едва заметная.

\- Если честно, девочка, то я даже успела соскучиться, - Розанна тянет к выходу. – Ты не представляешь, как выжимают на сходках командования. 

Из-под губ ситхис вдруг вырывается смешок. А сами губы растягиваются вроде как в усмешку, но вот веселья в ней – ноль. Лишь нечто сухое. Сломанное. 

\- И я теперь в составе самоубийственной экспедиции, - кивает Розанна самой себе. – Поздравь меня!

Она поднимает их с При руки. Та же теряется окончательно. Спросить про «зачем я тебе нужна» всё ещё важно, но прерывать ситхис… не только страшно, но и совестно. У Розанны же горе на лице написано. Она из-за него выдыхается, она им делится, и настолько честные монологи не прерывают.

\- Но не будем об этом, - дверь в конце коридора разъезжается в стороны. За ней – зал с диванами, столами и едой. На паре подносов – фрукты, мясо, соусы. Расточительно-богатый обед. Или ужин. Ощущение временно давно уже прикончено, а свет из окон здесь одинаково тусклый. Тучи не пропускают солнце. 

Розанна кивает на еду. Благожелательно. Отпускает руку Пранприи, а сама опускается на диван. Опрокидывает голову на подушку. Закрывает глаза. Молчит. Но ещё – сжимает обивку тонкими ладонями, и там, внутри у ситхис, наверняка всё горит и бушует. При чувствует отголоски. Однако голод перебивает всё на свете. 

\- Кушай, милая, - кидает ситхис взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. – Я не буду.

Хотя выглядит она даже слишком худой. Истощённой. И юной. Сейчас, в сумраке, в огромном балахоне поверх тонкого тела и с болезненным изломом бровей. 

Розанне из-за чего-то больно.

Она умеет чувствовать, а не только унижать, и Пранприя с каждой секундой теряет способность целиком и полностью ненавидеть. Вернее, не принимать. Ненавидеть – не по-джедайски. Хвататься за кусок мяса прямо руками, по идее, тоже, но на манеры при учёбе не особо напирали. Так, базовый этикет. Чтобы не шокировать знать, если приставят телохранителями. 

Розанна улыбается, глядя на то, как При ест.

За это хотелось бы ударить, не кажись ситхис сейчас настолько другой. Аномально человечной.

Она всё ещё не говорит, зачем ей нужна джедайка.

Та тем временем вспоминает истории о ситхах, повернувшихся к свету. Единичные истории, но они ведь есть. Что, если Розанна тоже хотела бы быть лучше? А При станет для неё проводницей на Светлую сторону? 

Вдруг.

Вдруг не придётся погибать на чужой и враждебной планете.

\- Ты помнишь своих родителей? – звенит вопрос через несколько минут молчания. При вытирает губы ладонью. Оборачиваясь на ситхис, которая глядит с тоской. Будто действительно ищет помощи. И разговор начинает довольно личный. 

Пранприя не в состоянии оттолкнуть руку, которую к ней протягивают. Розанне нет дела до того, что пальцы у джедайки в жире. Она стискивает их своими. Кажется, с тактильным контактом ей проще. Дышать. Не выглядя так ужасно сломано. 

\- Меня забрали в Орден, когда мне было три, - осторожно отвечает Пранприя. – Если честно, я даже не знаю, кто они. Мне говорили только, что родная планета – Корусант. 

Молчание, повисшее в зале, кажется неправильным. Давит на сознание совестью. 

\- А ты? – пытается При вывести на разговор (кто знает, вдруг и на спасение). 

\- Я помню, - кивает Розанна. Улыбаясь чуть искренней. Снова поднимая лицо к потолку. – Помню, как мама пела мне перед сном. И как отец работал. Он собирал корабли. Но… Но мамины песни, если честно, помню лучше всего. Они были очень красивые. Я без неё долго не могла заснуть.

Ситхис вздыхает. Сглатывает слишком шумно для настолько близкой тишины. 

\- Ещё помню, как я проткнула её мечом. Хотя в первый раз промазала мимо сердца. Мастер сказал, что я пробила только лёгкое, и что нужно добить. Я не рассчитала движения, и случайно раскроила голову. Хотя так даже лучше. Так она уже не кричала.

У Пранприи внутри всё обмирает от смысла чужих слов. Обдаёт холодом. Изморозь прямо в груди заставляет вздрогнуть. А Розанна усмехается. Уже больше похожая на себя обычную. Жестокую. 

\- Я хотя бы помню её, - произносит ситхис с нажимом. – Это важно. Это лучше, чем ничего. 

По идее, да, но убийство собственной матери…

Розанна выгибает бровь.

\- Долго ещё будешь смотреть с таким ужасом?

При опускает взгляд. Ей уже даже мясо как-то не особо лезет. Хотя, может, мутит из-за слишком внезапной еды после чёрт знает какой по длительности голодовки. А не из-за новых фактов.

Розанна убила свою мать. Для ситхов подобное, судя по известным биографиям, не такая уж и редкость. Когда ситх находит одарённого ребёнка, этого ребёнка ему нужно сломать. Превратить в послушного ученика. Затем – в машину для убийств. Любящая семья не к месту. Детей заставляют убивать.

Заставляют.

При и раньше понимала, насколько это бесчеловечно. Просто раньше рядом не было живого набора последствий. 

\- Мне не нужно твоё сочувствие, - и При не верит, потому что через металл голоса пробивается именно что живое. – Тебе здесь некому сочувствовать.

Джедайка прикусывает язык. В животе сводит от неуверенности (либо это всё ещё проблемы с пищеварением). Но, в любом случае, ей есть, что ответить. Что хочется ответить. Нужно, и тогда, возможно, разговор приведёт к лучшему.

\- Есть, - тихо и упрямо отвечает Пранприя. – Почему не тебе?

Розанна смеётся. Всего несколькими нотами. Звонкими и невесёлыми.

\- Меня не существует, девочка, - объясняет ситхис. – Понимаешь?

Пранприя вынуждена повернуть головой влево-вправо. Она не понимает. Розанна перед ней, живая, существующая, сжимает руку и смеряет сокрушённым взглядом. Таким на детей смотрят. Глупых детей.

\- Я была рождена в хорошей семье. Чтобы вырасти… человеком, наверное. Не в биологическом смысле, - уточняет ситхис, ведя взглядом по соединённым рукам. – В том, который обычно джедаи имеют в виду. 

Пранприя кивает. Она не настолько глупая. И она действительно хочет понять. 

\- Но Сила почему-то выбрала меня, - судя по тону, Розанна не очень благодарна. – Я игралась с камешками. Заставляла их летать в воздухе. Когда мама увидела, она испугалась. Сказала прекратить. Я не понимала, почему, пока мои игры не увидел один прохожий. Сит. Он забрал меня в орден, и… Я не выросла человеком, Лалиса. Мои родители не называли меня Розанной. Они не учили меня убивать. Я не должна была вырасти такой, но я здесь, я живая, я пережила всё, что должна была, и…

Голос ситхис вздрагивает. Она останавливается. Медленно вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, прежде чем продолжить:

\- Я пережила себя. Мне ничего не жаль, меня ничто не ранит, тебе некому сочувствовать, потому что того человека, которым я была рождена, нет. Никогда не будет. Есть я. На чьём-то чужом месте. 

Розанна вытягивает перед собой руку. Любуется ладонью, украшенной кольцами.

\- В этом теле Силы больше, чем души. 

Силу Пранприя чувствует. И чужую боль – тоже. Глухую. Скрытую под слоями из безразличия и самообмана. Розанна не права. Она не на чужом месте. Она всё та же девочка, которая игралась с камнями, просто… Девочке слишком невыносимо признавать себя собой. Ей проще абстрагироваться. Но При в это не поверит. Джедайка теперь видит, что в Розанне есть, кого спасать. Необходимо только вытащить на поверхность. 

Ситхис вдруг вытягивается на диване. Плавно. Кладёт голову При на плечо. А спустя несколько секунд – уже на коленки. И обнимает, прижимаясь лбом к животу.

\- Лалиса, ты… - она пытается не перестать дышать от настолько неожиданных действий, но ещё она слушает. – Ты очень хорошая. 

Возможно, после этих слов должно было идти что-то ещё (возможно, даже о том, зачем Лиса здесь нужна), но момент крайне удачный. Чтобы вставить несколько важных слов:

\- Ты тоже не такая плохая, - главное, чтобы Розанна сама в это поверила. И их история станет историей о спасении.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – усмехается ситхис, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Она лежит у При на коленках. Глядит прямым взглядом. В глубине души ситхис наверняка хочет, чтобы Пранприя её убедила. Хочет не быть такой ужасной, какой её заставляли быть.

Пранприя постарается.

Очень.

\- У тебя ведь наверняка… - «есть хорошие поступки?» - вряд ли, «есть семья» - точно уже нет, но При пытается попасть: - есть друзья?

Розанна опускает веки.

\- Если кто-то находится рядом с тобой так долго, чтобы зваться другом, - произносит она как очевидную истину, - то это значит лишь, что он упорнее остальных ждёт, когда ты ошибёшься.

Ладно. Обычные общечеловеческие понятия вряд ли подходят ситхам. Пранприя поэтому немного в тупике.

\- Лалиса, - зовёт её ситхис. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь хорошее. 

\- Что… - При снова теряется. – Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Про друзей, например, - пожимает плечами Розанна. – Как вообще это всё у вас устроено? Как вы проводите время вместе? Что вы делаете? Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Я… Боги галактики, я так давно не говорила ни с кем хорошим.

Пранприя всё больше склоняется к тому, что её похитили именно ради таких разговоров. Не худший вариант. Напротив, так у При наверняка получится пополнить ряды джедаев новой воительницей. Нужно только показать ей, как просто это на самом деле. 

\- Большая часть моих друзей сейчас воюет, - рассказывает джедайка. – Но когда мы были все вместе, мы… Смотрели всякие голофильмы. Тренировались. Играли. 

При наконец понимает, что именно подходит под определение «хорошей истории».

\- У меня есть подруга, Йерим. Она любила вытаскивать нас всех в лес. Мы играли в прятки, разыгрывали битвы или просто сценки…

Розанна улыбается. Кажется, её успокаивает то, что она слышит. Она только уточняет:

\- Я думала, вас в академии держат под охраной. 

При пожимает плечами.

\- Йерим знала пару тайных выходов, - и джедайка осекается, так как это всё-таки секрет. Важный. Территорию академии можно покинуть через пещеры, но это, по идее, прореха в безопасности. А на коленях у Пранприи – девушка, которая вообще-то является смертельным врагом. Но она, к счастью, не реагирует на слова про выходы как-то по особому. Просто кивает, приглашая рассказывать дальше. 

При выдыхает. Тоже расслабляется. И говорит о глупых вроде бы вещах – спорах (шуточных), драках (тоже), о том, как она забиралась на деревья выше всех и что небо оттуда было очень красивым. Две луны, солнце, облака и голубое полотно над головами. Джедайка говорит до тех пор, пока Розанна не кивает снова. Довольно. Открывает глаза, и… 

Её взглядом вдруг прошивает. Насквозь. Это как заряд из бластера. Сильный, горячий и жестокий. Оставляет лишь обугленную пустоту там, где раньше было живое.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет Розанна вкрадчиво-глубоким голосом. – Теперь моя экспедиция больше не самоубийственна.

У При кровь отливает от лица. И от сердца. Само оно ухает вниз, так резко, словно кто-то включил искусственную гравитацию.

\- То есть? 

Розанна растягивает губы в ухмылку. Слегка кровожадную.

\- Я сказала, что в качестве искупления вины смогу разрушить академию джедаев на Тайтоне. Мне согласились дать отряд из штрафников. Вряд ли кто-то в меня поверил, но… - ситхис поднимает ладонь и гладит При по чёлке. – Я верила в тебя! Раз ты пробралась на тот корабль, значит, у вас не всё в порядке с системой безопасности. И у меня всё получится. Так что – спасибо.

Чужие пальцы ерошат волосы.

Пранприи вроде бы и понятны чужие слова, но просто взять и осмыслить их не получается.

\- Нет, я… - При силится добавить в тон твёрдости. – Я не скажу тебе, как пробраться в академию!

\- Как хорошо, что ученики, наверное, постоянно бегают туда-сюда, - ситхис качает головой в такт собственным словам. – Совсем как твой взгляд сейчас. А живых существ сканеры корабля могут отследить даже с орбиты. 

Розанна права. Права настолько, что Пранприю, вдох за вдохом, охватывает ужас. Пещеры выводят в сад. Прекрасный мирный сад с фонтанами и цветами. Если в него выйдет отряд с ситхами, то начнётся резня. По большей части – детей. Учителей в академии мало. Мастера больше нужны на войне, а не на учёбе.

Ситхис похлопывает по щеке. 

Пранприя отворачивается. Первое – она готова откусить себе язык. Чтобы никогда больше не сказать лишнего. И второе – она должна убить Розанну. Сейчас. Как-нибудь неожиданно и резко. Джедайку казнят, как только найдут, но академия останется цела. Столько, сколько это ещё возможно. 

Ситхис думает о том же.

Она одним движением перекатывается с дивана на пол. Опирается о ковёр ладонями, и в тот же миг джедайку отбрасывает на другую сторону зала.

\- Не сопротивляйся! – кричит Розанна, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты ничего не изменишь!

Пранприя упирается в ковёр ладонями. Удар приложил о него спиной, но сейчас джедайка поднимается. Мотая головой. Однако новая силовая волна сносит к стене. Из тела вбивает весь кислород. Вдохнуть получается только поверхностно. Потому что ситхис продолжает прижимать её к каменной поверхности. Все трепыхания, на которые При сейчас способна, вызывают у неё только ухмылку. Она приближается. Сжав ладонь в кулак. Сжимая Пранприи лёгкие. 

\- Война скоро закончится, - чеканит Розанна. – Империи будет не с кем воевать. Будет только Империя, и наша галактика наконец перестанет резать друг друга во имя ваших идеалов. Почему ты так упорно этого не хочешь?

У Пранприи слёзы выступают на глазах. От боли, с которой давят на мышцы. Но она собирает остатки воли в кулак. Шепчет то единственное слово, в котором сосредоточены идеалы, веры и надежды Республики:

\- Свобода…

\- Свобода? – одёргивает её ситхис. – Да по всей галактике население вымирает от голода, эпидемий, локальных войн и мелких диктатур. Пока Республика рассуждает о свободе, люди на Татуине продают в рабство собственных детей. Там не нужна свобода. Там нужна стабильная и обеспеченная жизнь. И Республика почему-то не наладила её за... сколько уже тысяч лет?

В чужих словах есть доля правды. История Республики – это постоянные конфликты, это сектора с диктатурами, которые никто не решается трогать, это торговцы и коррупция, но… 

Пранприя верит в лучший мир.

На этой вере Республика жила и боролась все свои тысячелетия.

\- Людям всё равно не нужна свобода, - качает головой ситхис. – Дай им еду, развлечения и цель – и всё, Империя любима. Это вы демонизируете. 

Розанна делает последний шаг вперёд. Останавливается в считанных миллиметрах. Скользит зачем-то ладонью по чужой щеке. 

\- Когда всё закончится, тебе будет лучше оказаться на стороне победителей. Ещё не поздно, девочка. Подумай, - ситхис наклоняется к её уху. – Или почувствуй. 

Чувствовать джедаям нельзя. Ничего сильного и конкретно к одному человеку. Нельзя, и При не понимает, почему её от чужого шёпота прошивают мурашки. Но, к счастью, Розанна не мучает долго. Она отходит. Позволяя джедайке повалиться на пол и задышать наконец полной грудью. 

\- Я дам тебе одежду. Потом мы поедем к моему напарнику. Я с ним отправлюсь на Тайтон, а ты останешься под охраной. Попытаешься сбежать – пожалеешь. Потому что я за тобой вернусь.

Розанна уже даже не спрашивает, поняла ли Пранприя, согласна ли, будет ли выполнять. Всё это словно само собой разумеется. Хотя При с утроенной силой не намерена мириться со своим положением. Пусть даже кивает сейчас. Идёт послушно вслед за ситхис через коридоры и комнаты, получает штаны с блузкой и надевает их под пристальным взглядом. От него неуютно. Тянет спрятаться, но джедайка обязана быть смелой. 

Розанна оставляет её на входе в чужой особняк. 

\- Иди вот за этим, - кивает она на уже знакомого раба. Тот кланяется. Пранприя следует за ним в боковой коридорчик, пока ситхис отправляется на свою встречу. 

Потом – уничтожать академию. 

Пещеры на Тайтоне всегда были сакральным местом. Именно там растут кристаллы, из которых падаваны собирают свои световые мечи. Там Пранприя с Йерим лазали по проходам, пока подруга не предложила попробовать пробить одну из стен. За ней, по её предположению, должен был быть путь в лес. И он правда там оказался. Вскоре о нём узнала половина старшекурсников, и… 

Может, учителя тоже уже узнали. Заделали всё дюрастиловыми плитами.

Если нет, то будет не просто плохо – будет ужасно. 

Будет конец. 

Пранприя должна выбраться с Дромунд-Кааса и предупредить всех.

Она никогда не будет кланяться так смиренно, как парень в ошейнике. 

Бэкхён выводит её на маленькую комнату с кучей шкафов и полок. Похоже на склад для всяких чистящих средств. И говорит подождать, мол, он сейчас пойдёт и спросит насчёт указаний. 

Розанна как раз должна была объяснить, что её (формально) рабыню нужно подержать тут взаперти. Наверное, напарнику она даже сказала, что Пранприя – джедайка. Иначе смысла в охране не было бы никакого. Джедайку способен удержать лишь кто-то, обладающий Силой. Ученик, или подручный, или… Нет, ну лорда ситхов к При точно не приставят. 

Джедайка скользит взглядом по полкам с тряпками и тюбиками. Вдруг найдётся что-то, что можно приспособить под оружие. А в голове тем временем всплывает немного обнадёживающая мысль. Розанна ведь не считает Пранприю опасной. Джедайка при схватках с ней постоянно волновалась, не могла сосредоточиться, проигрывала и казалась слабой. Слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Если охрану к ней приставят из расчёта на слабость, то При с ней справится. 

Вместо Бэкхёна возвращается парень в длинном красном плаще. С отрядом охранников за спиной. Ситх. Пранприя чувствует. И тот смеряет её оценивающим взглядом, но, кажется, ему сказали про отсутствие у При силы и навыков. По крайней мере, ни капли уважения на лице не видно.

\- Стрелять будут на поражение, - предупреждает он, кивая Пранприи на выход из каморки. – Из-за тебя мастер не берёт меня на вылет, так что… Даже не рассчитывай на что-то хорошее.

А вот и ученик ситха. Розанна в Пранприю не верит. Она решила, что ученика для охраны будет достаточно. И Пранприя ничего не знает об уровне чужих способностей, но она готова поспорить. И спасти всех. Пусть пока и шагает за спиной ученика. Сзади охрана отбивает ритм тяжёлыми подошвами. Но охранники – вот вообще не проблема. Главное – нейтрализовать этого парня. У него высокомерие на лице и рукоять меча на поясе. И он явно не считает, что ему по статусу вести какую-то девчонку к дверям, как выясняется, спальни, и запирать её внутри. А потом – При чувствует присутствие Силы – оставаться напротив. 

Парень сильный, но здесь всё не так ужасно, как с Розанной. Здесь Пранприя смогла бы потягаться. К сожалению, без меча. Это проблема, однако остановить она не способна. 

Джедайка оглядывается по сторонам. Богатое убранство, круглая кровать, огромное окно. Вряд ли стоит пытаться его разбить. Тут все материалы должны быть сверхпрочными, иначе ситхов с их тренировками (и вспышками ярости) особняк бы не выдержал. К тому же на шум среагирует тот ученик. Следующий уровень охраны – это, вероятно, какая-нибудь темница и замки на руках и ногах. Комфортная спальня – подарок от ситхис. Жест доброй воли. Пранприя размышляет о том, как его оттолкнуть, когда за окном начинается движение. Ворота небольшого ангара разъезжаются в стороны. Тёмно-красный челнок поднимается в воздух. Вероятно, в нём улетают ситхи. Собирать свои отряды. Но в ангаре должен быть ещё транспорт. И это всё похоже на единственный шанс. 

Пранприя упирается ладонями в подоконник. Опускает голову, кусает губы и думает, думает, думает. Она умеет пилотировать корабли. И с имперским наверняка разберётся. Но, даже если она сбежит отсюда и сядет за штурвал… С Дромунд-Кааса вряд ли так просто вылететь. Малейшее подозрение – и за ней в космос отправится вооружённый патруль. Или нет. Потому что корабль принадлежит ситху. В Республике джедайские корабли не принято особо допрашивать. Ситхов в их Империи наверняка не рискуют ни о чём спрашивать в принципе. Если Пранприя доберётся до корабля, то на нём она сможет долететь до самого Тайтона. Быстрее, чем ситхская эскадрилья. 

Джедайка начинает наворачивать круги по комнате. Шагая вдоль стен. Пытаясь – срочно – придумать план по победе над ситхом-учеником. 

На третьем кругу дверь открывается. Бэкхён замирает с подносом в руках. А При вытягивает руку, усилием воли заставляя дверь за его спиной захлопнуться. 

\- Что ты знаешь про этого ученика? – сходу атакует вопросом джедайка.

\- Юту? – раб оборачивается. – Он… Его лучше не злить. 

Ну естественно. Пранприю интересует другое.

\- Я имею в виду, что он может? Атаки, молнии, уровень владения мечом?

У раба округляются глаза. А голос понижается до шёпота:

\- Ты что, хочешь попробовать…

Джедайка улыбается:

\- Я и тебя с собой возьму.

Парень бледнеет.

\- Не надо, - он оглядывается на дверь с паникой во взгляде. – Я серьёзно, я… Я пытался, и сбежать ни за что не получится, я клянусь, лучше не…

\- Не бойся, - Пранприя забирает поднос из его рук. Опускает на кровать. – Всё получится.

В голофильмах всегда бывает так. И в легендах, и в мечтах, и просто по справедливости – зло должно быть наказано, свет должен пробиться сквозь любую тьму, и конкретно При пробьётся тоже. Она не слушает испуганный шёпот парня. Она кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, убирая от двери, и собирается с волей. Вдох, выдох, вдох. Концентрация. Ясность мыслей. Она сможет победить этого Юту. Всё закончится хорошо. 

Пранприя толкает дверь. Натыкается на враждебный взгляд. Ситх откидывает плащ, чтобы положить ладонь на рукоять меча, и предупреждает:

\- Выйдешь за порог – я его активирую. 

… и против клинка из чистой энергии джедайка мало что сможет, но она импровизирует:

\- Спорим, я сильнее?

Ну, вдруг получится задеть чужое самолюбие, и Пранприя получит шанс на поединок, и…

\- Спорим, ты не сможешь дышать с дырой в груди? – в тон ей отвечает Юта. 

Джедайка осекается. Помимо ситха, тут ещё охранники в углах коридора. С бластерами на изготовке. Пранприя на прицеле. Бэкхён, по идее, мог бы как-то отвлечь, но он не помогает. Только стоит, перепуганный, и мотает головой.

Пранприя его не слушает.

У неё есть всего один шанс на то, чтобы поступить правильно. Страху здесь не место.

Она улыбается Юте и переступает порог.

Охранники щёлкают затворами, однако ситх поднимает руку. Останавливая их и доставая меч. Ярко-красный луч шипит, разрезая воздух. Пранприю он рассечёт так же легко. Она поднимает руки, не прекращая улыбаться. Словно она просто немного ненормальная и вообще играется. Сама же тем временем концентрируется на одном из бластеров. Чтобы вырвать его из чужих рук и Силой притянуть к себе. Однако Юта в первую же секунду отметает оружие в сторону. Бластер стукается о стену. При пытается провернуть тот же фокус с другим, но ситх опять успевает отреагировать. А ещё – начинает приближаться к джедайке. С опущенным (пока что) мечом. Вряд ли он её убьёт. Но покалечит – наверняка. И вариантов остаётся не так много. 

Пранприя пригибается к полу, пересекая коридор одним броском. Юта оборачивается вслед за ней, так что джедайка кидается к другому углу. Бьёт охранника по руке, выбивая оружие, однако в следующий миг его отбирает уже ситх. Очередной бластер скользит по полу. Пранприя – вслед за ним, а Юта, определённо, начинает раздражаться от беготни вокруг себя. Он вскидывает руку. Силовая волна бьёт по воздуху, но джедайке удаётся её загасить. Выпрямиться. 

Юта замирает удивлённо. Он не ожидал, что При сможет противостоять. И замирает он всего лишь на мгновение, но его хватает. Пранприя все свои силы вкладывает в ответную атаку. Которая сносит ситха к стене. Более того – он бьётся о неё головой. Джедайка не верит собственной удаче, когда Юта рушится на плиты пола. 

Он потерял сознание.

Единственный настоящий противник её недооценил. Остальных джедайка расшвыривает в следующие несколько секунд. Цепляет один из бластеров на пояс и наклоняется, забирая меч из чужой руки. По-хорошему, ситха нужно убить, но… 

Это неожиданно сложно, когда он лежит на полу, выглядит самым обычным парнем и не способен себя защитить. 

При понимает, что не сможет. Либо сможет, но спустя очень долгие споры с самой собой, и времени сейчас не так много. Она оглядывается на Бэкхёна. Ему сегодня повезло оказаться рядом. Только он почему-то всё равно выглядит затравленным. А не счастливым. 

\- Идём со мной! – машет ему джедайка. – Я улечу с Дромунд-Кааса. В Республике тебе помогут. Обещаю. 

Раб поднимает на неё взгляд. Со страхом настолько пронзительным, что При и самой становится не по себе. А затем Бэкхён ведёт головой из стороны в сторону. Отказывается. Хотя находиться здесь он точно не хочет. Но он боится настолько, что отрицает даже возможность сбежать. Которая прямо у него перед носом. 

Его паника не могла появиться на пустом месте. Видно по синякам, по забитости и по поседевшим прядям. Но Пранприя уверена в том, что всё можно исправить. И Бэкхёна, и оговорку про тайный вход через пещеры, и даже неудачный ход войны. Чужих возражений она опять не слушает. Джедайка кладёт ладони на виски Бэкхёна, призывает на помощь Силу и убеждает идти за собой. Тот будет благодарным. Когда они сбегут и всё наладится. Пока же При хватает чужую руку и бежит по коридорам. К выходу из особняка. Там снова охранники, но они не успевают даже навести бластеры. Джедайка бьёт их о стены и, пока люди оседают вниз, распахивает створки выхода. 

Двор выглядит красивым, с цветами и деревьями, но у Пранприи нет времени присматриваться. Она несётся к ангару. Маленькая белая дверь автоматически отъезжает в сторону. А в помещении, в ряд, стоят несколько кораблей. Один, судя по отсутствующей крыше, точно не предназначен к выходу из атмосферы. Второй стоит полуразобранный. А вот третий кажется готовым. Небольшой, чёрный и с парой орудий на днище. Пранприя подбегает к нему. Поднимается по трапу, по-прежнему таща за собой послушного теперь раба. 

Как только они вылетят за пределы Империи, он перестанет быть таковым.

Свой ошейник джедайка снимает на ходу, шагая к рубке и опускаясь в кресло. Кожаный ремешок валится на приборную панель. В целом, она выглядит понятной. С незнакомыми рычажками и кнопками При разберётся по ходу дела. Сейчас она жмёт на самую большую, и механизмы вокруг начинают гудеть. Экранчики загораются, информируя о состоянии систем. Вроде бы всё в норме. Пранприя не даёт кораблю закончить самодиагностику. Она берётся за штурвал. Заставляет транспорт выплыть из ангара, а сразу после – стартануть вверх. На связь не выходят никакие патрули и диспетчеры. У джедайки радость распирает грудную клетку. Пока корабль поднимается всё выше и выше. Начиная, правда, гудеть не очень хорошо, а на экране вылезает предупреждение о перегрузке, так что скорость приходится сбавить. Однако здания, джунгли, а вскоре и тёмные облака остаются позади. Пранприя вылетает на орбиту. Здесь грузовые доки и корабли со всех сторон. Вдалеке горит местное солнце.

Тайтон – одна из планет Ядра. А путешествовать по самому глубинному региону Галактики сложно и опасно. Пранприя не уверена, что сможет обойти все аномалии. Так что для начала наверняка стоит добраться до Центральных миров. Там предупредить любого, кто способен передать сообщение, сбросить раба и рвануть домой. В академию. 

Однако выстроить маршрут даже до Корусанта оказывается сложно. Из-за незнакомого устройства бортового компьютера. При сражается с ним несколько минут подряд, после чего сдаётся и включает ручное управление. Просто чтобы отлететь подальше от скрытой чёрными тучами планеты. И в тени какого-нибудь безопасного астероида разобраться с техникой.

Бэкхён, ещё не отошедший от внушения, спокойно сидит в соседнем кресле.

Пранприя, шипя ругательства себе под нос, пытается вести корабль ровно. 

Из неё так себе пилотесса. На незнакомом транспорте так особенно. Его потряхивает, ведёт не в те стороны, а экраны постоянно мигают сообщениями о дестабилизации то одного, то другого. Однако джедайка наращивает скорость. Летит к ближайшей планете – видной визуально, без всяких приборов – и параллельно воюет с интерфейсом. В итоге он наконец выдаёт строчки для набора координат. Корусантские Пранприя помнит наизусть (к счастью, иначе список планет из компьютера выкапывала бы ещё целое море времени). 

Джедайка уводит рычаг вниз.

Корабль ныряет в гиперпространство. И что-то идёт не так. Транспорт продолжает потряхивать. Страх ползёт по позвоночнику. А в глубине механизмов что-то дребезжит. Совсем уж нехорошо. Джедайка не знает, где проблема и как её исправить. Она жмёт по кнопкам и экранчикам, пытаясь добиться подсказок, однако вражеская техника не помогает. Только мигает красным.

\- Пристегнись, - просит Пранприя на всякий (очень плохой) случай. И кивает на рычажки для аварийной эвакуации. Они расположены под креслами. Там же, где и в любом нормальном корабле. А этот – однозначно ненормальный. Возможно, в ангаре он стоял из-за того, что его чинили. Рваные броски через гиперпространство вдавливают в кресло. Швыряют какие-то вещи за стенками. Корабль ведёт себя так, словно скоро начнёт разваливаться, и джедайка решает не рисковать. Она вытягивает рычаги на себя. Транспорт теперь должен плавно уйти из гиперпространства, но в реальности его выбрасывает. Опасно близко к какой-то зелёной планете. А экранчики вдруг гаснут. Вместе с подсветкой. И корабль начинает ощутимо кренить под гравитацией этой планеты. Притягивать к ней. Если повезёт – то обитаемой для людей. Потому что запустить корабль заново у При не выходит. С какой бы энергией она ни молотила по кнопкам.

\- Будь готов эвакуироваться, - наконец приказывает она Бэкхёну. Изображая бодрость. Сосредотачиваясь, чтобы вырвать из приборной панели устройства связи. Их она починить точно сможет. Свяжется потом с любым кораблём, летящим мимо, попросит о помощи и вернётся к своему пути. Главное – что она не вернётся к ситхам. Никогда. И они не успеют ничего разрушить. Такого просто не может быть, потому что такого никогда не должно случаться. Пранприя верит в лучшее, пока корабль падает в атмосферу, а обшивка начинает гореть. 

Пранприя очень сильно верит. 

Она не способна даже представить, что что-то может эту веру сломать.


	6. шесть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я жива, фанфик жив, думаю, на обновления раз в неделю стабильно рассчитывать можно 
> 
> чтобы вы понимали, как выглядят неймодианцы: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ru.starwars/images/e/e8/Ганрей.png/revision/latest?cb=20130307170722
> 
> примечание для фанатов: я знаю, что Торговая Федерация – продукт гораздо более позднего времени, чем описано здесь, но я не нашла никакой информации о политическом строе неймодианцев либо о структурах, которые они возглавляли, по описываемому мной периоду. так что давайте предположим, что прообраз Федерации существовал уже сейчас. если что – поправьте меня, и я поправлю текст.
> 
> Нар-Шадаа, она же – Луна контрабандистов, это, вероятно, самое криминализованное (и очень весёлое) место в галактике
> 
> напоминаю, что Корусант – это столица Республики

Дженни не особо любит слова. Ими очень легко недосказать столько важных вещей, что от попыток анализировать конкретно слова Джису скоро начнёт болеть голова. Хотя Джису, вроде бы, не врёт. Когда говорит, что не знает, чем так важна пирамидка у неё на шее. Не понимает, почему сама Империя объявила на неё, всего лишь младшую принцессу осаждённой планеты, охоту. А ещё Джису искренне верит: на Кейто-Неймодии её не тронут.

\- Это же планета Республики, - говорит она, вытягиваясь в кресле рядом.

Взгляд Дженни скользит по изогнутым губам, по фигуре, заметной под складками платья, по тонким запястьям и игривому прищуру чёрных глаз.

Джису – эгоистка. Притом ужасная. Её родная планета погибает прямо сейчас, её отправили с миссией доставить какую-то информацию через голокрон, а она сидит тут и наслаждается путешествием. Хотя Дженни не особо осуждает, на самом деле. У Коррелии нет шансов, у всей Республики, кажется, тоже, так что жить, пока получается – очень здравый вариант, просто… Дженни чисто по-человечески удивлена. Либо принцесса – очаровательное эгоистичное чудовище, либо она всю свою боль скрывает. И, следуя здравому смыслу, пытается получить от остатков своих дней хоть немного веселья. а не скорбеть по обречённой родине. Второй вариант почему-то кажется более вероятным. 

Дженни не привыкла искать в людях лучшее, но Джису… слишком красивая, наверное. Хочется верить, что не только снаружи. Что в Галактике ещё осталось нечто со всех сторон совершенное. 

Единственное важное, упомянутое Джису – это «мой отец вёл какие-то военные проекты, он из-за них шпионов боялся повсюду».

Дженни просто прикидывает, каких масштабов должен быть военный проект, чтобы заинтересовать Империю. И, если у Джису на шее – именно информация о чём-то таком, то этим «чем-то» наверняка можно разнести пару звёздных систем разом. Закончить войну. Это важно. Настолько важно, что Дженни могла бы стать героиней. Бросить принцессу в трюм, отвезти её к ближайшей республиканской военной базе и оставить вместе с её ценнейшей информацией. Может, это спасло бы Республику от краха. Но может, и нет, и тогда Дженни стала бы личным врагом Империи (то есть, в ближайшей перспективе, мёртвой). Либо в пирамидке – вовсе не военные чертежи, а какие-нибудь условия сдачи Коррелии, и отвезти их на самом деле нужно ситхам, и попади это в руки Республики – так её бы только сильнее раскололо скандалом. Возможных вариантов и последствий – мириады. Притом почти все очень больно ударяют лично по контрабандистке. 

Дженни не собирается быть республиканской героиней. Она собирается быть живой. А потому – не лезть ни в какие хитросплетения сложных выборов. 

Они уже подлетают к Кейто-Неймодии. Голубую планету окутывают персикового цвета облака. Под ними (да и в них тоже) висят арки, арены и воздушные переходы. Прекрасная планета, шедевр архитектуры, но она уж точно совершенна исключительно снаружи. Дженни не доверяет ни единому живому существу из тех, которые здесь живут.

Контрбандистка цепляет на запястье комлинк, настроенный на одну частоту с бортовым дроидом. Тот проинстркутирован заранее. О том, что ему делать, если Дженни нажмёт на кнопку. И она очень надеется, что ей не придётся, но в груди бьётся чертовски плохое предчувствие. Дженни нутром чует: ничем хорошим их приземление не закончится. а Джису улыбается, любуясь голограммами боёв и галерей. 

Дженни, на самом деле, хотела бы ей их показать. Многое показать. Такое же красивое. Дженни нравится, как принцесса улыбается, нравится её своенравность и ум, нравится смелость и здравый смысл. Просто Джису на её корабле – это хуже бомбы по степени опасности. Это как магнит для армии наёмников. Тэн ведь наверняка уже распространил информацию о том, с кем находится принцесса, на каком корабле и в каком направлении он улетел с абрегадо-рэй. 

Дженни ведёт корабль сквозь облака к металлической посадочной площадке.

У Дженни бластер на поясе, готовность реагировать на опасности в голове и – каким-то чёртом искреннее, прямо в сердце – желание защитить. 

Приземление «Территории» отдаётся толчком в ступни. Корабль покачивается пару раз, пока Дженни отключает двигатели и включает автопилот. Основные системы тоже остаются включенными. Плевать, сколько энергии всё это сожрёт, потому что в итоге готовый к полёту корабль сможет их спасти. 

Джису не обращает внимания; Джису смотрит ролик про местный этикет и пытается повторить те пассы руками, которые неймодианцы используют вместо приветствия.

\- Выходим, - бросает Дженни, пронаблюдав за ней несколько лишних секунд.

Принцесса, кажется, скоро светиться начнёт от радости. У неё в каждой черте – от широкой улыбки до блестящих глаз – читается предвкушение чего-то нового и интересного. 

Дженни всё ещё не отводит взгляд.

Дженни – обычно – практичная до мозга костей, но в принцессу хочется влюбиться. Эта мысль остается исключительно у Дженни в голове, и сама Дженни тоже не пойдёт дальше, однако… Возможно, не только Джису окажется не в состоянии забыть их путешествие.

Дженни перехватывает её запястье, когда та направляется к дверям кабины:

\- Если начнут стрелять – беги и прячься. Если окружат – не высовывайся со своими фразочками, просто делай, что я говорю. а если я проору «ложись», то ты тут же бросишься на пол, или где мы будем, и…

\- Тебе не нужно приказывать мне лечь, - прерывает её Джису неожиданно обольстительным голосом. – Только лучше не на полу, твоя кровать куда удобнее.

По руке – от кисти до локтя – скользят горячие пальцы.

Дженни прикрывает глаза. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. Цедит сквозь сжатые зубы:

\- Я сейчас не шучу. Если что – то ты бросишься на пол и попытаешься отползти подальше, - контрабандистка поднимает веки. Отвечает на игривый взгляд своим. Чуть более тяжёлым. Вырывает руку из тонкой хватки и одёргивает платье у принцессы на плечах: - Когда вернёмся обратно – живыми – тогда и продолжишь про кровать.

Джису наклоняет голову к плечу. И, слава всем богам, кивает. 

\- Я знаю, что ты меня вытащишь, - кажется, сейчас принцесса всерьёз. – Если правда что-то случится.

Чужие слова западают глубже, чем должны. Через слуховую систему –по кровотоку и в сердце. Оседают там ответственностью. Которая Дженни совсем не нужна. а вот принцессу нужно научить хотя бы немного выживать в мире за пределами дворцов. Дженни усмехается: 

\- Тебе не стоит так легко доверять людям, - она скользит ладонями по чужим плечам, отпуская их, и поворачивается к двери. – Почему ты совсем не боишься опасностей?

Из-за спины раздаётся (опять, чёрт возьми, заигрывающее):

\- Разве ты для меня опасность?

Дженни нужна секунда. Чтобы смоделировать в голове действительно опасную ситуацию. Например, бластер у своего виска и требование отдать принцессу. В обмен на жизнь. Меньше секунды необходимо на понимание: Дженни бы отдала. И успешно потом жила бы дальше, изо всех сил об этом не вспоминая.

Джису напрасно так ей верит.

Одно-единственное спасение её от Тэна ещё ничего не значит.

\- Опасность, - кивает Дженни. – Но тебе лучше об этом не узнавать.

Смех позади – как россыпь колокольчиков. Лёгких, изящных, таких, которые в условиях войны давят железными сапогами. 

\- Я хочу всю тебя узнать, - от улыбки в голосе теплеет в груди.

Люк открывается, позволяя увидеть длинную дорожку к ближайшей стойке регистрации. 

\- Давай пока начнём с Кейто-Неймодии.

У них по плану – экскурсия на бои, к высокому искусству и в пару ресторанов. Отдых в стиле высшего общества. Дженни даже потратит деньги (потому что в итоге за доставку Джису получит гораздо больше). 

Есть, в принципе, шанс, что до этой планеты не успеют вовремя добраться охотники за головами. Или что республиканцы-неймодианцы проявят патриотизм и не продадут коррелианку сами. Или даже защитят. Ну, вдруг Дженни слишком пессимистично смотрит на мир. А предчувствие опасности зря сжимает внутренности в колючий ком у самого горла. Крутит в животе. Заставляет кончики пальцев подрагивать. 

Вдруг Джису сегодня до самой ночи будет улыбаться.

Вдруг они действительно вернутся живыми. Притом вернутся обе.

Мысли о кровати даже добавляют мотивации к этому. Ничуть не меньше, чем куча денег в конце пути.

Джису шагает по металлическому переходу как по тронному залу. Легко, величественно и красиво. Дженни на её фоне неприлично-громко стучит подошвами. Крайне подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам. На облака, на хитросплетения переходов и на дружелюбного дроида за стойкой.

Дроида не подкупишь.

У Дженни на этот случай есть фальшивые документы. Джису заверила, что её (перед вылетом с Коррелии) тоже такими снабдили. С посадкой корабля проблем не было. Сейчас тоже не должны возникнуть. Дженни представляется туристкой и терпеливо диктует цифры, по которым её должны идентифицировать как законопослушную жительницу Корусанта. Полоска на голове у дроида мигает зелёным, и металлический голос поздравляет с прибытием на Кейто-Неймодию. У Дженни все нервы изводятся на волнение, пока Джису повторяет за ней. Однако принцессу дроид в итоге тоже поздравляет. Заводит лекцию о том, где можно получать справки, по каким номерам находить помощь и всё в этом духе, но Дженни не дослушивает. Она хватает принцессу за руку и тянет вперёд. Нужно нанять такси. Ряды челноков у ближайшего здания – набора разноцветных башенок – это наверняка они, только и ждут клиентов. 

Мир вокруг – красивый и тихий.

Дженни не знает, почему её не отпускает такое ощущение, словно они идут по линии фронта. Словно их расстреляют в спины через две секунды. Либо ловушки-клетки упадут прямо из розовых облаков. Либо…

\- Уважаемые гостьи, подождите! – окликает их дроид, и этого достаточно, чтобы у Дженни всё тело дёрнуло. – Вам необходимо дослушать туристический инструктаж…

Упрямство дроидов при исполнении их обязанностей – это нормально. Беспокоиться не о чем. Джису так откровенно беспечно отвечает:

\- Благодарю вас, но мы владеем всей нужной информацией.

Она поворачивается обратно, к Дженни, и только с этого момента начинается ненормальное. Потому что дроиды не должны вставать прямо перед «уважаемыми гостьями», перегораживая им проход. Не один дроид, а дроиды. Сразу трое. Взгляда по сторонам хватает, чтобы увидеть, как ещё от десятка стоек дроиды направляются к ним. Выглядит всё так, словно кто-то дал им приказ не пускать их дальше.

Дженни поднимает взгляд к чёртовым облакам. На секунду позволяя себе мысленно выругаться, мысленно взвыть и мысленно проклясть принцессу рядом. Но в реальности Джису испуганно цепляется за её локоть, и в реальности Дженни начинает защищать. Пытаться.

\- Отойдите, - обращается она к невысокому дроиду. 

\- Вам необходимо дослушать турист…

Дженни делает шаг вперёд. В обход дроида. Тот (кто бы сомневался) тут же отъезжает чуть дальше, снова не пуская. Его собратья примыкают к нему плотной стеной. Секунда – и перед контрабандисткой вырастает металлический тупик, вразнобой твердящий про туристический инструктаж. Дроиды не вооружены. Но они могут, например, прижать к краю переходов и свалить вниз. К очень, очень далёкой земле. Всё зависит от приказов, которые сейчас отдают в их металлически головы.

\- Возвращаемся на корабль, - шипит Дженни, поворачиваясь назад, - бегом.

Джису кивает. 

Глаза расширены, губы приоткрыты, страх мешается с удивлением.

Что ж, она хотя бы понимает, что Дженни была права. Радость от этой мысли длится аж пару мгновений. Спустя которые контрабандистка видит, что творится позади неё. Видит других дроидов – высоких, чёрных и шагающих с бластерами наперевес. Путь к «Территории» они уже отрезали. При попытке бежать наверняка откроют огонь. Важна всё-таки не принцесса. Важна пирамидка, оставленная на корабле. В тайнике, под полом, но если нужно – неймодианцы найдут. Дженни на их месте сходу приказала бы стрелять. Как минимум, чтобы покалечить и лишить возможности выкрутиться. Но неймодианцы – торговцы, трусы и дипломаты. Это спасает, пока боевые дроиды маршируют, приближаясь. а за их спинами мелькает тёмно-красный плащ. Слышится стрекочущая речь. 

\- Что нам делать? – шепчет Джису, держась за Дженни уже обеими руками.

\- Ты будешь молчать и слушаться меня, - тихо отвечает Дженни. - а я буду вытаскивать нас отсюда.

Кто бы мог подумать, что принцесса способна так просто кивнуть в ответ на «молчать и слушаться». Нужно было всего-то оказаться в смертельно опасной ловушке. 

Дженни потирает комлинк на запястье подушечкой пальца. Однако сейчас жать на кнопку вряд ли стоит. Тогда их точно перестреляют. Необходим удобный момент. Неймодианцев наверняка получится на него вывести. Разговорить. Сделать вид, что Дженни жуть как заинтересована в переговорах.

Стена чёрных дроидов останавливается в трёх шагах. От них веет холодом и готовностью убивать. а из-за их спин раздаётся – едва понятное из-за акцента – «опустите своё оружие на пол». 

Один бластер всё равно бы ничем не помог. И тот, что в сапоге, тоже. Как в левом, так и в правом. Дроиды наверняка уже просканировали Дженни на наличие вооружения, так что она честно, медленно и осторожно складывает перед собой всё. Отпинывает подальше, поднимая руки. 

\- Я думала, мы прилетели на мирную республиканскую планету, - улыбается она, намекая на то, что с гостьями так не обращаются.

Из-за дроидов наконец показывается неймодианец. Высокопоставленный, судя по облачению. И изрекает он со всей возможной важностью:

\- В дни этой войны нигде не может быть мира. 

Горизонтальные зрачки скользят по Дженни ничего не выражающим взглядом. Останавливаются на Джису.

\- Добро пожаловать, Ваше Высочество, - стрекочет неймодианец, склоняясь в лёгком поклоне. – Я Лок Даакс, помощник вице-короля Тороговой Федерации. Позвольте поговорить с вами.

Окружить вооружёнными дроидами, а потом вежливенько спрашивать разрешение на разговор. Дженни очень сложно не закатить глаза прямо сейчас, но она справляется. Кивает, позволяя кивнуть принцессе. 

Либо их корабль узнали ещё на подлёте, либо данные о документах или лицах вложили в дроидов. И те доложили, как только заметили. Ладно, надеяться на что-то иное было глупо. Это Джису заразила своей уверенностью и «давай полетим на Кейто-Неймодию, ну давай, давай, давай». 

\- В таком случае, позвольте проводить вас к вице-королю, - Даакс, или как его там, указывает рукой на подплывающий к ним челнок. 

Раз аж к вице-королю – то всё очень серьёзно. Дженни размышляет, послушно шагая к транспорту. И не придумывает ничего лучшего, кроме как продолжать ждать удобного момента. Как минимум потому, что сейчас сделать точно ничего нельзя. А вот в челнок, кроме них и неймодианца, помещается всего двое дроидов. Непосредственно при разговоре охраны может быть ещё меньше. Если Дженни с Джису безоружны и готовы к переговорам. А картинка в голове у неймодианца пока точно складывается именно такая. 

Челнок поднимается в облака. Летит не очень долго. Через арки и переходы – к дворцу, напоминающему стеклянно-металлические соты. 

Либо трусость, либо предусмотрительность, но дроиды не отходят от контрабандистки ни на шаг. Сопровождают, пока Даакс выражает им искреннюю благодарность за готовность сотрудничать во имя Республики. Дженни пока не вполне понимает, о чём речь. Идёт сначала ко дворцу, потом – по коридорам. Джису бледная, но с высоко поднятой головой. Кивает в такт чужим словам. Величественно. С достоинством. Она молодец, раз не теряет самообладания. 

Прогулка завершается в небольшой, но светлой комнате. Неймодианец за столом – серо-зелёный. В расшитом золотом плаще и с огромным нагромождением украшений на голове. Они как башенка. Одна огромная корона. Её обладатель поднимается на ноги, также кланяясь принцессе. Дженни тут словно в упор не замечают. 

\- Хорошо, что вы прилетели к нам, Ваше Высочество, - заявляет вице-король. – Не было нужды представляться фальшивым именем. Мы понимаем вашу осторожность, но, поверьте, нам нет никакой выгоды в выдаче вас Империи. Империя душит торговлю налогами и госмонополиями. Нам не нужна её победа. 

Ни слова – о верности, лояльности или договорах. Победа Империи просто «невыгодна». Хотя, может, неймодианцу сейчас просто выгодно так сказать. Дроиды застывают по обе стороны от двери. Им никто пока не приказывал стрелять. Если Дженни нажмёт на комлинк, то вряд ли успеют. У неё и у принцессы получится выбраться. Наверняка. Однако пока контрабандистка пользуется шансом узнать чуть больше. Она не останавливает Джису, когда та интересуется:

\- Позвольте узнать, зачем вам нужна я?

Тихий стрекот скрипит с оттенком самодовольства:

\- Не только имперские шпионы орудовали в вашем дворце. Торговой Федерации тоже многое известно. Про коррелианские военные проекты – в частности, - а значит, Дженни была права, и речь идёт о некоем супероружии. – Империи нужен ваш голокрон, чтобы уничтожить Корусант. Целиком. Нам нужен ваш голокрон, чтобы он не попал в неподходящие руки.

Дженни закусывает губу. Она, кажется, присутствует при историческом моменте. Судьбоносном. Более того – она в нём участвует. Она может поверить неймодианцу. Поверить в Республику. Отдать ему голокрон, возможно, даже получить какие-то деньги, и надеяться, что поступила правильно. Мол, Республика получит супероружие, победит Империю, а Дженни, здесь и сейчас, приложит к этому руку. Будет гордиться до конца своих дней. Но других вариантов – миллион. Потому что в Республику сложно верить. Потому что Республика проигрывает, Республика, планета за планетой, покоряется и погибает. Неймодианцы – трусливые, но умные. Они видят и просчитывают дальше, чем любые отдельно взятые контрабандистки. Они способны продать голокрон Империи ради денег, выживания и будущих льгот. Дженни бы так сделала. Она в принципе не понимает, зачем стоит тут и размышляет о судьбах Галактики. Ей достаточно ответственности за её собственную жизнь. И, временно, за жизнь принцессы. На остальное – плевать. Всегда было и будет. Ни Империи, ни Республике Дженни ничем не обязана. Это не героично, неправильно и нехорошо, но она не собирается заботиться о выживании биллионов других существ. Ей незачем.

\- Вероятно, вам было приказано доставить голокрон джедаям, - продолжает неймодианец. – Но во время войны и охоты на вас, нет гарантий, что вы долетите. Мы выделим вам небольшой флот в сопровождение до убежища. Всё, что нам нужно – это голокрон. Средства на строительство оружия уже готовы. Ваша планета терпит осаду ради того, чтобы мы успели его построить. В конечном счёте, проекты всё равно дошли бы до нас и наших фабрик. Я могу продемонстрировать вам ход наших переговоров с джедаями, если это поможет вас убедить.

Звучит весомо. Хотя Джису, запуганная и запутанная происходящим, оглядывается с сомнением.

Возможно, Дженни действительно способна спасти Республику в этот момент. Но если у неймодианцев не получится – то Империя откроет охоту конкретно за теми, кто поспособствовал её чуть было не проигрышу. а Дженни с лихвой хватает и той охоты, которая начнётся сейчас. Она просто закончит своё чёртово задание. Доставит Джису, куда ей надо, и заляжет на дно. Пока война хоть чем-нибудь не закончится. Без её личного вмешательства. Так как Дженни не нужны никакие последствия.

Джису тоже наверняка бы выбрала себя. Она этим занимается с тех пор, как покинула Коррелию.

На самом деле, принцесса схожа с Дженни в своём здравом (как уверена контрабандистка) эгоизме.

Ничто не может быть важнее твоего собственного выживания. Эту истину Дженни усвоила ещё подростком. Благодаря ей она сумела бросить семью и выбраться в свободную жизнь. Благодаря ей доживёт до сегодняшнего вечера. Она жмёт на комлинк, подавая сигнал бортовому дроиду. И считает секунды. Вот корабль должен на автопилоте подняться в воздух. Вот – начать лететь на сигнал комлинка. Вот неймодианец распинается про вклад в победу Республики, а за его спиной растёт чёрная точка. Приближается. Джису застывает, глядя в окно и, кажется, соображает. Так что она со всей готовностью позволяет повалить себя на пол. К стене. Здесь массивные перекрытия, они должны выдержать удар корабля. Который расчищает себе путь парой выстрелов из лазерных пушек. В воздухе повисает вонь палёного пластика и обожжённой дюрастали. 

Дженни опускает лицо в изгиб чужой шеи. Она прижимает Джису к полу и прижимается к ней сама исключительно из соображений безопасности. Но это всё равно приятно. Её руки на своих лопатках. Коленка, вклинившаяся между ног. Лёгкий цветочный запах, нежность кожи – Дженни ощущает щекой – и быстрое испуганное дыхание. Через мгновение наступает грохот. Судя по тому, какой силы тряска отдаётся в пол – корабль сумел пробить окно. Неймодианец, прервавшийся ещё когда девушки упали вниз, умолкает окончательно. 

Дженни не отказывает себе в удовольствии прижаться к чужой шее губами. Джису в ответ вздрагивает. Её вдохи-выдохи становятся чуть чаще. И руки вцепляются сильнее. Дженни улыбается такой реакции. Она бы продолжила, но момент вконец неподходящий. Контрабандистка поднимает голову.

Корабль вклинился в комнату наполовину. Неймодианец зажат где-то под ним. Либо расплющен. Скорее всего, второе. Получилось неаккуратно. Получилось, что награду за голову Дженни назначит Торговая федерация. Нужны новые документы и редизайн для корабля. Но эту проблему она решит. Главное – что люк «Территории» гостеприимно откидывается лесенкой. Дроид оттуда пищит гордо и приветственно. Он молодец. Выполнил все инструкции до единой. а боевые дроиды – чуть более тупые. Они переглядываются и перемигиваются между собой. Но приказа стрелять по людям у них всё ещё нет. Дженни без проблем поднимается на ноги. Подаёт руку Джису, помогая встать ей. Толкает в лопатки перед собой и заводит на «Территорию». Там – опускается в привычное кресло и готовится быстрым стартом покинуть планету.

\- а теперь говори, куда тебя доставить, - Дженни честно пытается радоваться тому, что ей скоро удастся сбросить опасный груз. Манипулирует двигателями, заставляя корабль потихоньку выползать из пробитой в стене дыры. 

\- Можно ещё одно желание? – тянет принцесса. – Из-за того, что тут всё накрылось?

Дженни выжимает штурвал на себя.

\- Нельзя, - она усмехается уголком губ, - но ты попробуй.

Руки Джису опускаются ей на плечи. Обнимают за шею, пока принцесса прижимается к Дженни щекой:

\- Поцелуй меня. 

Дженни прикусывает губу. Позволяя усмешке стать шире.

\- Дай только выйти из атмосферы.

Дроид пищит, запрашивая разрешение на перезагрузку. Ему нужно обновить базы. Из-за войны карты меняются постоянно, прямо сейчас дроид уже не нужен, так что Дженни разрешает. а через несколько минут, когда корабль успешно ныряет в гиперпространство (за ним будет малонаселённая система, где можно спрятаться на случай погони), откидывается в кресле. Руки Джису – всё ещё на ней. Дженни обхватывает изящную ладонь. Скользит пальцами выше, задирая тонкий рукав и щекоча кожу. Джису смеётся тихо. Разворачивает кресло и усаживается Дженни на коленки. Наклоняет голову к плечу.

Для них обеих это всё однозначно не впервые. И так проще. Никакой дополнительной ответственности, сверхчувствительности или непонятливости. Дженни знает, что делает, когда обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями. Джису знает, что делать, когда её притягивают ближе. Дыхание опаляет кожу губ. Затем гореть начинают уже нервные окончания. От трения и давления. Сначала – только губами, затем – языками, влажно, красиво и глубоко. Дженни сжимает чужую талию. Джису проезжается по её коленям. Искры отдаются во всём теле, копятся в животе, лёгким и приятным поднимаются к мозгу. 

Дженни прерывается только для того, чтобы включить автопилот. И шикнуть на дроида. Сейчас не время высвечивать ей список изменений в картах.

Это Джису почему-то пялится на голограмму, приоткрыв рот.

Дженни пытается его занять, однако принцесса уворачивается. Поднимает руку. Тычет пальцем в список:

\- Там написано, что на Тайтоне больше нет джедайской академии.

Дженни лениво поворачивает голову. Читает указанную строчку. Вздыхает. Удар в самое сердце Республики – это для Республики болезненно, но этого стоило ожидать. Уже давно. Империя выигрывает, так что разрушение академии, а потом и всего Ордена джедаев – дело времени.

\- Ты удивлена? – ведь Джису вроде бы точно так же рассуждала насчёт перспектив.

\- Нет, но… - голос у неё как-то нехорошо проседает. – Мне нужно было именно на Тайтон. Ты должна была отвезти меня в академию.

Тишина в рубке повисает на несколько тяжёлых секунд. Обрушающих планы вниз с той же силой, что и гравитация какой-нибудь гигантской планеты. 

Если Джису больше некуда отвозить, то она целиком и полностью остаётся на совести контрабандистки. И это плохо. Это чёртов выбор. 

Первой прерывает тишину улыбка принцессы.

\- Теперь мы сможем путешествовать дальше, да?

Дженни откидывается на спинку кресла. 

Зря они поцеловались. За секунду до принять решение было бы проще. Правильное решение. Безопасное. С выдачей Джису и её голокрона Империи. И улетанием куда подальше. 

Теперь Дженни вряд ли сможет так просто на Джису забить, чтобы забыть потом и жить спокойно.

\- У меня всё ещё есть друзья и родственники по всей Галактике, - принцесса, чувствующая, куда клонятся чужие мысли, перечисляет практичные доводы в пользу себя. – Они тебе заплатят. И нам помогут, если что. И… Я могла бы стать твоей напарницей, если тебе сложно работать в одиночку. Я могла бы поменять имя. В Империи с моим настоящим жить будет сложно, да?

Дженни кивает. Не отвечая вслух. Совсем не уверенная, что ответить. Есть логика, прагматизм и награда от Империи. Есть Джису, всё ещё сидящая на коленках контрабандистки. Обнимающая за плечи. Понижающая дрожащий немного голос:

\- Они убьют меня, если ты меня продашь.

Скорее всего. 

\- Дженни… - принцесса уже почти шепчет, - пожалуйста. Я понимаю, ты ничего мне не должна, и у меня нет права тебя о чём-то просить, но… Мы можем отдать Империи этот чёртов голокрон. Тогда от меня отстанут. И от тебя – тоже. а потом – путешествовать вместе. Я… Если честно, я о чём-то таком с детства мечтала. Ну, знаешь, свобода, опасности, романтика. Разве у нас не получится?

С тем пунктом, где они отдают голокрон – получится наверняка.

Жизнь Республики в обмен на жизни них двоих.

Эгоистично, плохо, не то, как учат поступать легенды и нормы морали. Но Дженни кивает. Чувствуя, как на душе тает часть груза. 

\- Только можно мне одно желание? – улыбается она, глядя на Джису из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Какое? – щурится та, подхватывая флирт.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Бледное лицо принцессы прорезает улыбка. Однако претворению желания в жизнь мешает выход из гиперпространства. Скачок отдаётся встряхиванием корабля, Дженни вжимает в кресло, Джису едва не впечатывается лицом в её плечо, а после стабилизации вдруг пищит средство связи. Дженни – не сгоняя принцессу с колен – поворачивает кресло к приборной панели. Жмёт на принятие вызова. Он мигает красным. Передаётся на аварийных частотах. Исходит, кажется, с зеленоватой планеты под днищем корабля.

Над панелью строится голограмма. Девушки. В порванной блузке, с растрёпанными волосами и выглядящей немного безумно. Рубку заполняет голос, передающийся с хрипловатыми помехами:

\- Спасибо, боги, наконец-то хоть кто-то ответил! – звучит так, словно девушка вот-вот расплачется от счастья. – Мы на планете, не уверена, как она называется, но нас тут двое, потерпели крушение, пожалуйста, нам очень нужна помощь, вы не могли бы спуститься и забрать нас, прямо сейчас, если можно, пожалуйста…

Джису вдруг тянется к кнопке выключения. Дженни останавливает её, схватив за запястье. Выгибает бровь в вопросе. Эгоизм эгоизмом, но помочь потерпевшим бедствие – в общем-то, почему бы и нет. За спасение в благодарность порой можно немалые деньги получить.

\- У неё световой меч на поясе, - шёпотом поясняет Джису. Дженни присматривается. И тоже видит. а потому отпускает чужое запястье и кивает, позволяя выключить сигнал. Ситхис эта девушка или джедайка (что вероятнее, у ситхов обычно получше с самообладанием), но это – лишние нагромождения сложностей. К тому же, судя по панике, девушка ожидает за собой погони. Так что – нет. Дженни не реагирует на новые сигналы вызовов. Она просчитывает маршрут до Нар-Шадаа, где сможет обновить корабль и купить новые документы. Себе, кораблю и принцессе. Потом можно будет без опаски найти ближайшую ситхскую базу и договориться об обмене. И жить. Пока каждая планета в Республике готовится к схватке насмерть.

Дженни не стыдно. 

Не она развязывала войну, не она философские споры превращала в физические, в резне вокруг нет её вины, и она никогда обязана в ней участвовать. Лететь на Луну контрабандистов с прекрасной принцессой на своих коленях, верным дроидом и любимым кораблём – со всех сторон лучше. Дженни заботится о себе. Дженни восхищается теми, кто поступает иначе, но понять их вряд ли когда-нибудь будет способна.


	7. семь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> каггат - схватка до уничтожения между двумя ситхами. после объявления каггата он может разрешиться как мгновенным поединком, так и растянуться на годы противостояния, главное - итог, то есть смерть как минимум одного из ситхов.

Корабль больше не отвечает. Как бы упрямо При ни жала на кнопки. Так что вся радость от близкого спасения улетучивается. Вместе с надеждой. И становится хуже. Потому что времени прошло очень много, корабли в этом секторе Галактики, оказывается, почти не летают, а единственный шанс выбраться отсюда сбросил связь. 

\- Я же говорил, - шелестит Бэкхён, прошедший уже все стадии от истерики до вот этого… Пранприя даже не уверена, как назвать. Обречённость, смирение, готовность умереть и обида на весь мир в глубине глаз. Отдельно – на джедайку. Которая вытащила раба из его дома. Насильно попыталась спасти. И Пранприя всё ещё не готова признать, что у неё не получилось.

\- Кто-нибудь другой ещё ответит, - улыбается она, стараясь приободрить.

Бэкхён мотает головой, прежде чем уронить её на руки и снова начать раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Он сидит так у остова корабля едва ли не весь день. Седые пряди в волосах развевает ветром. До тех пор, пока в волосы он не вцепляется ладонями.

\- Ответят только ситхи, - доносится из-под них. – Когда прилетят нас забирать. 

Пранприя сжимает губы. Подумывает сжать ещё рукоять меча на поясе, выпрямиться воинственно и сказать, что она их обоих защитит, но… Она не сможет. Если ситхи успеют сюда первее кого-нибудь другого – то не сможет. А ещё это будет значить, что академия разрушена. Сама мысль настолько ужасна, что в разуме просто не помещается. 

\- Я продолжу посылать сигналы… - заикается она, царапая парой ногтей прибор связи. Однако Бэкхён вдруг поднимает к ней лицо. Бледное. Того же оттенка, что звезды в стадии умирания. Когда от солнц остаются только белые карлики, раскалённые, но крошечные и бессильные кого-нибудь согреть. Серебристые. Пранприя как-то пролетала мимо. А сейчас осекается из-за контраста на чужом лице. Между меловой кожей и покрасневшими глазами. 

\- Зачем ты взяла меня с собой? – спрашивает раб с неподъёмной для осознания болью в голосе. 

\- Чтобы спасти…

\- От ситхов не спасаются! – вдруг кричит он, отбрасывая от себя кусок оплавленного металла. - Я же говорил, что я пытался, ты… Нам конец. Мне конец. Я… я не переживу.

Пранприя, на самом деле, благодарна за то, что Бэкхён не договаривает. Не уточняет, чего именно не переживёт. Она не хочет знать. Если честно, то она боится знать, как человека можно превратить в настолько запуганного и обречённого. Но она точно знает, что зло не должно побеждать. Не победит. Не её, Пранприю, никогда, немыслимо, невозможно. Джедайка только этой верой сейчас и спасается. Сохраняет самообладание, пока раб размышляет о худшем.

Местное солнце давно уже клонится к горизонту. Сумерки сгущаются, пока джедайка снова и снова жмёт на кнопки, а Бэкхён глядит в одну точку стеклянным взглядом. Смотрит вроде бы на дерево неподалёку, но видит точно не его. А что-то из своих воспоминаний. Или мыслей о будущем.

Такого будущего не наступит.

Они будут спасены. Иначе всё ещё быть не может.

Джедайка прислоняется спиной к развалинам корабля. Опускается рядом с рабом ещё через десяток безуспешных сигналов. Они все уходят в вакуум. Бесплодно и глупо. Но неудачи никогда не учили При сдаваться. На это вообще вряд ли хоть что-нибудь способно.

\- Он меня спас, - вдруг выговаривает Бэкхён в полумрак. Как только Пранприя касается его плеча своим. – Я стоял в очереди на расстрел. А он меня выбрал. И забрал. Это… Это всё не то, чем может казаться. Не просто рабство.

Тихая убеждённость заставляет по-особенному прислушиваться. Диктует быть осторожной. Пранприя уточняет:

\- А что тогда?

Бэкхён усмехается, поднимая взгляд к небу.

\- Чувства? – он прищуривается. – Любовь.

Слово «любовь» не должны говорить так, словно сгусток крови выплёвывают. Хотя при Пранприи его в принципе редко говорили. Только на лекциях о том, чего джедаям никогда нельзя иметь. Но ей хватает знаний, чтобы понимать: любовь – это не ошейник, не синяки и не забитость до истеричного состояния. Бэкхён, скорее, просто придумывает себе. Ему так проще. Возможно, лучше было бы его и не трогать, оставить так, но что-то (то ли интерес, то ли банальное желание понять) побуждает спросить:

\- Если он тебя любит, то почему… - джедайка запинается, не зная, каким словом отразить ещё более запретные вещи, - почему он делает тебе больно?

Бэкхён смеряет её усталым взглядом. В нём насмешка плещется на дне чёрных зрачков. «Делает больно», наверное, звучит по-детски (учитывая, что происходит в реальности). На миг кажется, что раб вот-вот откроет рот и с той же самой усмешкой всё очень прямо конкретизирует. Но в итоге Бэкхён смягчает взгляд. Качает головой. Словно ему Пранприю… жаль. И это неправильно, это не её тут нужно жалеть, но Бэкхён говорит – таким тоном, каким в академии с неразумными детьми общались:

\- Ситхам нужны эмоции. Чтобы быть сильнее. Любовь – ужасно сильное чувство. Но когда тому, кого ты любишь, больно – это ещё хуже. Когда мне больно – его накрывает, - раб втягивает воздух носом, прежде чем назвать по имени. – Чанёля. Он не садист, но… Ему нужно, чтобы я страдал. Тогда он воюет лучше. Когда у него в ушах стоят мои крики. Он от этого зависим.

Бэкхён говорит так просто, словно речь идёт об устройстве двигателей или составе красок. Эмоции пробиваются только спустя несколько секунд молчания. 

\- Если я сбегал, то он пытал по-настоящему, - раб закусывает губу с такой силой, что даже джедайке больно становится. – И я не смогу ещё раз. Ты… 

На миг Пранприи кажется, что сейчас прозвучит «ты меня убила». Однако Бэкхён всё ещё обращается с ней мягче, чем стоило бы.

\- Ты зря меня забрала.

\- Мы выберемся, - хотя слова даже для самой джедайки звучат как-то бледно. 

\- Нет, - Бэкхён упирается затылком в обгоревшую обшивку. Пранприя успевает заметить, как блестят его глаза, за секунду до того, как он их закрывает. – Я – точно нет. Я… Я знаю, что он сделает, когда найдёт меня, и… Я просто не смогу вытерпеть. Свихнусь окончательно. 

Джедайка впервые в жизни настолько плохо знает, что ответить. Бэкхёна можно было бы обнять, но его почему-то страшно касаться. Словно он от этого рассыплется. Он ведь на грани.

\- Я постараюсь забраться повыше, - в итоге сжимает прибор Пранприя. – Может, сигналы отсюда даже до орбиты не доходят. Я сейчас заберусь повыше, и нас скоро спасут. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Бэкхён качает головой.

Джедайка его вытащит. Им обоим нужно лишь подождать немного. Они приземлились на холме, земля тут уходит вверх, и сверху связь должна лучше пробиваться. При активирует меч, чтобы подсвечивал путь. И начинает шагать выше. Упрямо. Упорно. Ругая себя за то, что не подумала об этом раньше. Хотя с сигналами всё, скорее всего, в порядке – был же один ответивший корабль – однако связь в тот единственный раз прервалась, так что… Кто знает. Необходимо просто проверить. Поверить. При верна своим идеалам. Она не понимает, откуда берётся это липкое чувство, словно со всех сторон обволакивает чем-то мерзким, словно оно вот-вот навалится прессом и всё раздавит. Интуиция у джедайки обычно не ошибается, однако сейчас она старается её игнорировать. Вышагивая вверх по склону. Разрубая сплетения веток мечом. Он шипит. Ветки хрустят. У Пранприи в голове нарастает нехороший гул. Ей кажется, что воображаемый. Почти минуту. Через которую она наконец оборачивается, так как самообман становится невыносимым.

Гул двигателей – это от эскадры, мигающей в небе красными огнями. Они подсвечивают шестиконечные звёзды на бортах. Корабли Империи. Ситхские. Приближаются к поверхности.

Картинка кажется почти ненастоящей. Словно это голофильм. Словно кошмар. Галлюцинация. Блестящая в атмосфере. 

Пранприя застывает. А сердце в груди – расходится. Но… Но должно быть какое-то спасительное «но», и джедайка лихорадочно его ищет.

Она может прямо сейчас побежать дальше. Спрятаться в лесах. Не станет же Розанна искать её среди зарослей всем составом ситхской эскадрильи. Недолго, по крайней мере. От тепловизоров можно будет спрятаться под землю. Да хоть пещеру вырыть. У Пранприи Сила, у неё получится. 

Возвращаться к Розанне – нельзя точно.

Пранприя очень боится не выдержать чего-то, что пока даже представить не может. Бэкхён ведь тоже не всегда был таким бледным. Тоже когда-то наверняка верил в лучшее, как джедайка сейчас, и она, на самом деле, опасается повторить его путь. Так что срывается с места. Не в том, правда, направлении, потому что Бэкхёна нужно забрать с собой. Они успеют. Оба. Обязательно. Пранприя шепчет себе под нос, сбегая обратно по склону. Уворачиваясь от веток и стараясь не падать. Когда она выбегает на выжженную падением поляну, на ситхских кораблях уже можно различить каждый узор. Они скоро приземлятся по соседству. Как только расчистят для этого место. 

Бэкхён всё ещё сидит у железных обломков. Пранприя кидается к нему. Окликает по имени. Протягивает руку, чтобы затормошить плечо, но замечает – отдельно – обломок в чужой руке. Кусок железа. Острый на вид. А ладонь джедайки вляпывается во что-то мокрое и горячее. Пропитавшее кофту. Сильнее всего – как раз на плече, у шеи. Разрезанной. Там, где артерия. Голова раба вдруг откидывается совершенно безвольно. На лице – какое-то застывшее спокойствие. Навсегда застывшее. Судя по тому, сколько крови натекло, Бэкхён её пустил в тот же миг, когда корабли показались в небе. 

Пранприя не понимает. Ей Бэкхён совсем недавно всё объяснил, но она всё равно не понимает. Если… Если всё действительно так, как он говорил, то это джедайка виновата. Её неосторожность. Самонадеянность. Она взяла на свою совесть жизнь другого человека, и этот человек сейчас с разрезанной шеей. Он уже не дышит, уже не здесь, Пранпря не чувствует его через Силу. Хоть и пытается её призвать для исцеления. Упрямство – последнее, что остаётся. Надежда на невозможное. Пранприя за неё цепляется, как утопающая, как будто у неё петля на шее, как та, кому осталось несколько минут жизни. Ощущается происходящее именно так. Сконцентрироваться поэтому не выходит. Если Бэкхёну и можно ещё помочь, то джедайка слишком неумелая для этого. 

Пранприя не в состоянии признать, что тормошит мёртвого человека.

У неё всё внутри переломается, если добро не победило. Раз она оказалась не способна победить, и это… Это не просто шок, это нечто за гранью. С трясущимися руками, перебоями в дыхании и мешаниной вместо сознания. С паникой и жжением у глаз. У Пранприи всё мировоззрение гнут через колено. Хребтом. Больно. Осколки впиваются в нервы, дезориентируют, и всё, на что джедайка способна – это повторять срывающееся на каждом звуке «нет, нет, нет». Зажимая разрез на чужой шее ладонью. Кровь оттуда ещё сочится. Течёт сквозь пальцы. Со зрением творится что-то не то, зрение – тоже в осколки, или это с разумом проблемы, Пранприя правда плохо всё сейчас осознаёт. Она видит цвета. Красные огни кораблей среди черноты. Фигуры, выходящие из них. Слышит гул и голоса. Нет, один голос. Свой. Всхлипывающий и непривычно-тонкий. Из горла вырываются то ли сипящие, то ли скулящие звуки. Джедайка не помнит, когда она успела осесть на колени. Но сейчас она стоит именно на них, поверх влажной травы, и всё ещё старается усадить Бэкхёна прямее. Он не реагирует. Он мёртв. Однако попытки – это инерция. Веры, надежды, знания про «всё будет хорошо». 

В голове вдруг всплывает мысль о том, что нужно бежать. И тут же тонет в дрожи. Она охватывает тело холодной волной. Пробирает вместе с голосом. Знакомым. «Лиса» - высоко, звонко, с ледяной по силе интонацией. Окрик. Пранприя боится на него обернутся. Жмурится. Пригибается к земле в попытке спрятаться. Бессознательной абсолютно. Джедайка обхватывает себя руками, однако руки в крови, и это заставляет дёрнуться. Вскрикнуть. Ладонь цепляет рукоять меча на поясе, и… И При должна сражаться, быть героиней, быть лучше, однако все стремления топит тяжёлой массой картинок вокруг.

Тело раба сползает вниз по обшивке.

Фонари корабля высвечивают силуэт ситхис.

Джедайка пытается вытереть руки о траву, но она тоже скользкая от крови.

\- Лалиса! – снова режет воздух чужим голосом. Однако затем Розанна его понижает. Обращается к кому-то другому. Быстро, предостерегающе, но это не работает. Пранприю вдруг отбрасывает в сторону. Земля ударяет в спину, отнимая возможность дышать. Джедайка ловит воздух дрожащими губами. Над головой висит трое местных лун. Одна – тёмно-красная. На этот цвет сейчас невозможно смотреть. При поворачивает голову. Видит, как над телом Бэкхёна склоняется ситх. И джедайка вдруг с новой силой понимает, что нужно бежать. Очень нужно. Ситх будет в ярости, и не в правилах ситхов уметь прощать. Они мстят. Будет плохо. Жутко. Пранприя опирается на локти, силясь встать, однако человек в тот же миг выпрямляется. Оборачивается. У него глаза горят ярко-жёлтым. А шею джедайки внезапно передавливает с такой силой, что, если бы не рефлекторная защита, кости бы просто-напросто сломало. Так – Пранприя просто задыхается сильнее. Безнадёжнее. Выгибаясь на траве.

\- Отпусти её! – Розанна видится чем-то вроде размытого пятна (как и всё вокруг, спасибо влаге поверх склер), однако это пятно – черно-красное и злое – кажется спасительным. 

Хватка на шее не ослабевает.

\- Чанёль, она моя, – шипение прокрадывается в слух угрозой. – В том, что твой раб вскрыл себе шею, виноват только ты. Если ты не прекратишь душить её – утра ты тоже не увидишь.

Давление исчезает. Но точки перед глазами – нет. А дышать больно. В груди больно. Но Пранприя дышит, так глубоко, как может, часто и громко, пока есть шанс.

\- Уверена, что из нас двоих проиграл бы я? – насмешка в мужском голосе пробирает жестокостью.

\- Предлагаешь проверить? 

Розанна её защищает.

Пранприя валяется на земле переломанным мешком, ситх желает её убить, а Розанна не позволяет.

Джедайка слабее, чем думала. Она не может не связать свои надежды с Розанной в настолько безнадёжный момент.

\- Она всего лишь рабыня, - диктует ситх, - и из-за неё…

\- Из-за тебя, Чанёль, и из-за того, как часто ты… перегибал палку, твой раб опять попытался сбежать. Моя рабыня просто помогла ему в этом. Она у меня добрая. Тебе не понять. И не переживай, наказание она и без тебя получит. 

«… опять попытался сбежать».

Он не пытался. Он не хотел. Джедаям непозволительно прятаться за ложью, но При не кричит правду. Она кусает свои губы. Чувствует, как по щекам катятся всё новые и новые порции жгучей влаги. Силится дышать раздавленными лёгкими.

\- Он бы не попытался, - и сердце ухает ещё ниже.

Все философские надстройки, джедайские мудрости и мантры в растворяются как в кислоте. Остаётся только страх, змеёй пережимающий желудок. К горлу от него поднимается ком из тошноты и слёз. 

\- Это он тебе так говорил? – у ситхис насмешка – чуть более тонкая. – Не переваливай свою вину на чужие плечи. И не говори, что это всего лишь рабыня, а я зря тут между вами стою. Не я из-за раба выгляжу так, словно готова объявить каггат. Лиса – моя собственность, моя ответственность, я решу, что с ней сделать, а ты и пальцем её не тронешь. Не теряй самоконтроль. 

\- Не теряй уважение.

\- Не смей мне приказывать.

Если ситхи здесь, то академии уже нет. Непонятно, как они воюют с таким уровнем командного духа, но академии нет. Мастеров, учеников, возможно, и самих зданий. Из-за одной оговорки Пранприи. Ошибки. Вернее, целой серии ошибок. Она ошиблась, когда не слушала учителей и пробралась на корабль. Когда позволила себя пленить. Когда начала говорить с Розанной, когда сбежала, когда взяла с собой раба, При ошибается, даже когда просто лежит здесь. С мечом на поясе. Мечом, а не платком для слёз, и, в каком бы шоке ни было сознание – она должна биться до конца. Понимание своего долга наконец пробивается через все слои смятения и страха.

\- Ты пожалеешь, - произносит Чанёль тяжёлым и мрачным обещанием.

\- Посмотрим, - лаконично отзывается ситхис. Оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как джедайка поднимается на ноги. Пошатываясь. Всё ещё не вполне чётко видя мир вокруг. Она сжимает меч. Вытягивает его в руке перед собой. Шарит большим пальцем по металлу, пытаясь найти нужную кнопку.

\- Девочка, - обманчиво-мягко обращается Розанна, - отдай меч мне.

При мотает головой. Она почему-то уверена, что если сдастся сейчас – то это навсегда её поломает. Поставит точку на всей жизни до. Оставит на после кого-то другого. Не ту Пранприю, которой она всегда пыталась быть. Не героиню. Не джедайку. Не храбрую, неверную, недостойную. 

\- Я не дам тебе перебить солдат, если эта твоя… - Чанёль почти выплёвывает, - девочка начнёт тут махать световым мечом. Так что джедайку ты сдашь лордам.

Воздух распарывает ярко-алый клинок. Ситх проворачивает его в руке. Добавляет:

\- А лучше, я сам её здесь убью.

Пранприя нащупывает кнопку активации. Замирает, тяжело дыша. Глядя на Розанну глазами, в которых щиплет от слёз. Наверное, они сейчас кажутся немного безумными. Больными.

\- Лиса, - Розанна поднимает руки. Делает шаг ближе. – Дай мне тебя спасти. 

Это не приказ. При накрутила себя до готовности противостоять приказам, давлению, крикам, но это, чёрт возьми, не приказ. Лишь просьба. Как тогда – «расскажи про своих друзей» - и, совсем как тогда, после наверняка будет нечто ужасное. Но слова не похожи на ложь. Ни интонация, ни беспокойство на точёном лице.

\- Пожалуйста, девочка, - ситхис останавливается меньше чем в шаге. Заглядывает прямо в глаза. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы сейчас были в последний раз.

«Мы».

Не может быть никаких «мы», они по разные стороны баррикад, но идеология треснула вместе с философией и мировоззрением. Здесь, в нескольких метрах, ситх готов снести ей голову. А Розанна пытается спасти. Тихо. Словно бы искренне.

Ситхам нельзя верить. 

Пранприя чувствует чёртов коллапс в мыслях, и он только новый всхлип выжимает прямо из лёгких.

Чужая ладонь касается её. Перехватывает рукоять меча одним плавным движением.

В первый миг При так и не знает, отобрать её обратно или нет. 

В следующий – уже поздно.

Розанна сжимает вторую ладонь в кулак, в затылок бьёт оглушающей волной, и последний свет перед глазами гаснет.

Следующий свет – знакомый. Люстра из спальни ситхис. При здесь переодевалась, прежде чем они поехали в чужой особняк. А оттуда она угнала корабль. Улетела с планеты. Воспоминания накатывают, одно за другим, повторяют цепочку событий, и… шока уже нет. Точнее, он осел куда-то вглубь. Отпечатался изнутри на грудной клетке. Не остаётся даже мыслей в стиле «вдруг это был сон». Не был. Иначе дышать не было бы до сих пор настолько больно. Не физически, ментально, из-за всхлипов, которые словно застряли на пути к трахее. А ещё в разуме всплывает осознание. Очень простое и очень важное. 

Пранприя сама во всём виновата.

Она натворила ошибок, она не смогла их исправить, она сейчас боится взглянуть по сторонам.

\- Очнулась наконец, - конечно же, боязнь не спасает от ситхис. Она обнаруживается в кресле по соседству с кроватью. Обманчиво-спокойная. Сидит, откинувшись на бархатную спинку, и выгибает бровь. Ждёт… извинений?

Пранприю волнует другое. Последняя из невозможных надежд. Последний факт, который мог бы позволить сохранить остатки веры в себя, в мир и в справедливость.

\- Академия ещё существует? – шёпот получается неожиданно сиплым.

Розанна наклоняет голову к плечу. Улыбается одними уголками губ. 

\- Нет.

Академия была… всем. Детством, прошлым, друзьями, уроками, опорой под ногами. Сейчас опору выбивают. И, похоже, слёзы ещё не кончились. При жмурится, пытаясь удержать их под веками. Но успевает увидеть, как чужая улыбка становится шире. В голове бьётся только одна мысль:

\- Как… Как ты можешь быть такой жестокой?

\- О, девочка, - вздыхает ситхис. – Они умерли быстро. Это не жестокость.

Джедайка сжимает простынь в кулаках. Бьёт ими по ткани. Упирается в лицо Розанны взглядом, которым – будь у той хоть немного совести – её бы прожгло:

\- А что тогда жестокость?

Ситхис опускает уголки своих губ.

\- Не давать умереть.

Три слова – а злость в груди осаждается. Слишком много в них той больной искренности, которая зацепила в вечер с ужином и дракой, которая дёрнула, когда ситхис забирала меч, и которая напоминает о чём-то ужасном сейчас. О том, о чём При не знает. Но способна догадываться. Кажется, когда-то Розанна не хотела быть той, кем в итоге стала. Когда-то ей, возможно, и правда жестоко и целенаправленно не давали умереть. 

\- Не плачь, Лалиса. От слёз легче не станет. 

Ну вот, снова, так, что слова крючками вонзаются прямо под сердце.

\- Ты уже здорова, кстати. Можешь не бояться двигаться.

Пранприя кивает. Она злится, сочувствует, жалеет и ненавидит в одно и то же время. Из-за одного и того же человека. И это преступно сильнее, чем то, что позволено джедаям.

При опирается о руки. Голова немного кружится, но в целом, тело действительно в порядке. Джедайка без проблем облокачивается о спинку кровати. Разглядывает длинную белую рубашку, в которую теперь одета. Пытается найти немного лишних секунд на успокоение чёртова хаоса внутри. 

\- Ещё вопросы? – интересуется ситхис, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам.

\- Почему… - Пранприя запинается, но, всё-таки, можно же спросить, когда разрешают. – Почему солдатам нельзя знать о том, что я джедайка?

\- Никому нельзя, - поправляет её Розанна. – Потому что джедаев, если взяли живыми, нужно сразу сдавать командованию. Чтобы вас там пытали, вытягивали всю возможную информацию и убивали. Так что меня за то, что держу тебя в этом доме, никто бы не погладил по голове. Чанёль тоже, но… Я знаю о нём вещи, которые также не понравились бы вышестоящим. В этом плане мы с ним друг друга не выдадим.

… в каких-то других, выходит, конфликты будут. После услышанного вчера (или сколько дней прошло?) – очевидно. Но хотя бы это, При очень надеется, обойдёт её стороной. Прямо сейчас тут только Розанна. И новый вопрос:

\- Почему ты не отдала меня на пытки? – голос против воли подрагивает.

\- То, что хранится в твоей прелестной голове, нужно мне лично, - отвечает ситхис, снова начиная улыбаться. – Я теперь героиня. Разрушила тайтонскую академию. Вырвала сердце из Ордена джедаев. К тому же… Ты мне понравилась. Было бы жаль, если бы с тебя сняли кожу.

Бэкхёна когда-то тоже спасли от смерти. 

Пранприя стоит в начале дороги, по которой уже прошёл он, и она очень боится дойти до той же самой точки.

\- Моя очередь, - тем временем поднимается с кресла ситхис. Опускается на кровать напротив При. Та подтягивает коленки к груди. Розанна пользуется этим, чтобы придвинуться ещё ближе. Протянуть ладонь к чужому лицу. Прохладные пальцы неожиданно ласково проходятся по щеке. Внимательный взгляд иголочками пробирается под кожу. Но вкрадчивость несёт в себе отчётливую угрозу: - Ты же знаешь, что не должна была сбегать?

Джедайка хочет вцепиться в чужое запястье и убрать его от себя. Чтобы подушечки пальцев не кружили по коже. Не мешали мерно вдыхать и выдыхать. Однако При не рискует раздражать. Для этого и одного ответа хватит:

\- Я знала, что меня может ждать наказание, - старательно выговаривает она, - но я должна пытаться не быть… рабыней.

Слово даже произносить не нравится.

Ситхис наконец убирает руку. Не забыв провести ей по бедру и коленке. Поверх рубашки. Пранприи так раньше никто не касался. Она не знает, как характеризовать такой тип касаний, но от них очень тянет спрятаться. И что-то горячее пробегает по коже. 

\- Ладно. Ты ограничена в своих правах, тебя ждёт наказание за нарушение любого из множества правил, ты обязана служить одной-единственной цели, которую выбрали за тебя, и у тебя нет сил как-то из этого вырваться. Такое положение вещей тебя не устраивает?

Какой-то слишком очевидный вопрос. Но подвоха вроде бы нет. При кивает. 

Розанна усмехается:

\- Но ведь это именно то, что ты получала в Ордене. Разве нет?

Первая мысль – ну разумеется нет, как вообще это можно сравнивать?

Вторая – о том, что джедайка не смогла бы это доказать.

Третья – о том, что она сама уже не так уверена.

До четвёртой она не доходит из-за тихого смешка из-под красных губ.

\- Но здесь всё точно так же, да. Только цель действительно благая. Объединить Галактику, закончить войну, устроить жизнь биллионам живых существ. Ты всё ещё не придумала, почему ты против?

Пранприя упирается затылком в стену. Чувствуя себя как в ловушке. Будь здесь мастера-джедаи, они наверняка ответили бы достойно. При не хватает аргументации. Критически. А ещё ей до жути дискомфортно от всех этих взглядов, касаний и незнакомых ощущений прямо по нервам. Из-за воспоминаний о том, как легко Розанна способна её душить, вырубать и пытать – если ей захочется – тоже. А она обещала Чанёлю, что накажет её. Об этом не получается не думать, когда ситхис так близко.

\- Но это теоретика, - обрезает она нить разговора. Переходит к новой: - Каким образом ты сбежала?

Пранприя (напрягая всю свою силу воли) выдерживает пристальный взгляд. Отвечает, глядя прямо в чёрные глаза:

\- Вышла из комнаты. Победила того ученика. И простых охранников – тоже. Взяла корабль. Улетела. 

\- Это я поняла, как только прошлась по особняку, - кивает Розанна. – Меня интересует, как ты победила Юту. Он – один из лучших учеников в Ордене. А ты никогда не подавала… настолько больших надежд. По крайней мере, когда дралась со мной. Почему?

… потому что из-за Розанны внутри всё перетягивает колючками, потому что концентрация нарушается фатально, спокойствие испаряется, и Сила – вместе с ним. Но озвучить всё это При не решается. Такого не должно с ней случаться. Она сама толком не понимает, из-за чего случается. Однако ситхис сама выдвигает предположение. Растягивает медленное:

\- Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? – и снова чужая рука вдруг скользит по бедру. От холодной ладони каким-то парадоксальным образом становится горячо. Пранприя вздрагивает. Сдерживается, чтобы не одернуться. Отвечает так, как должны отвечать джедаи:

\- Ничего.

Розанна кружит пальцами по голой коже. 

\- Из-за «ничего» не дрожат так крупно, девочка, - она вдруг царапает – совсем легко – кожу под коленкой. – К тому же страх – это тоже чувство.

Ладно, здесь ситхис права. При боится. Особенно сильно – из-за неизвестности. И весь этот разговор ей не нравится. Он кружит вокруг да около. Скрывает главное. Оттягивает.

\- Так ты сама снимешь с меня кожу? – спрашивает она, говоря об обещанном наказании.

Чужая ладонь останавливается на колене. 

\- Нет, - качает головой Розанна. – Знаешь… Я никогда не понимала всех ваших постулатов об эмоциональной нейтральности. Любить весь мир, но никого в частности, так? Не бояться, не страдать, не злиться, всё такое прочее. Это же невозможно.

\- Возможно, если…

\- Если тренироваться? – ситхис вскидывает брови. – Серьёзно? Страх – это естественно. Ты можешь его скрывать, ты можешь его подавлять, но ты не можешь его не чувствовать. Джедаи на том, чтобы не бояться, создают собственную культуру страха. Вы всё в себе давите, кажетесь мудрецами, но… Я видела вас после обработки командованием. И от вас тогда мало что остаётся, поверь мне. Подавление не помогает. 

Розанна вдруг убирает руки. Поднимается с кровати. Окидывает Пранприю тем-самым-взглядом, от которого всё тело хочется срочно чем-нибудь прикрыть. 

\- Я не буду снимать с тебя кожу. Я хочу показать тебе, как сильно джедаи ошибаются. Вытащить тебя из вашей лицемерной идеологии, - Розанна оглядывается по сторонам ищущим что-то взглядом. – Показать тебе чувства, если говорить проще. Это будет лучшим наказанием, тебе так не кажется? Разбить идеалы. Поверь, это не займёт много времени.

Пранприи не так уж и сложно поверить. Собственную дрожь не выходит отрицать. А Розанна указывает рукой на дверь:

\- Поднимайся. 

\- Зачем?

\- Вопросы здесь задаёшь не ты. 

Если джедайка не встанет сама, то её до неизвестной точки назначения всё равно доставят. Только больнее. Никакого логичного смысла сопротивляться сейчас нет. Пранприя пытается быть разумной, когда свешивает ноги с кровати и, пошатнувшись, встаёт на них. Шагает вслед за ситхис. Прочь из спальни, по коридору, вниз по лестницам. Пульс против воли наращивает скорость. В голове мельтешат паникующие образы. «Показать чувства» - это показать страх? То есть пытки? Пранприя очень надеется, что нет, однако ситхис наконец останавливается. Открывает чёрную дверь. И почти всю комнатку за ней занимает установка с оковами для рук и ног. Джедайка знает про такие. Держатся на электромагнитах, за каждую попытку вырваться – удар током, пленник подвешен в воздухе и максимально беспомощен. Пранприя останавливается. Оглядывается на ситхис. Вероятно, откровенно напуганным взглядом. Однако та только подталкивает в лопатки. Принуждает подойти ближе. Сама тем временем – закрывает дверь. Прислоняется к стене и поднимает подбородок. 

\- Раздевайся. 

Одежду снимают, чтобы было удобнее резать и бить. Хотя ситхис это не особенно нужно. Она одними молниями могла бы сплавить все нервы джедайки в один кричащий комок боли. Воспоминания об ожогах ещё свежи. Заставляют трястись пальцы, которыми джедайка расстёгивает пуговицы. 

Если погрузиться в медитацию, то она сможет не чувствовать боль. 

Жаль, что При вечно ни черта не может под этим насмешливым взглядом.

Рубашка была единственной одеждой на теле. Пранприя кладёт её на столик по соседству. Скрещивает руки. В комнате тепло, но по голой коже гуляют мурашки. 

\- Тебе в наручники, - кивает ситхис на установку. 

Джедаи должны принимать боль с достоинством. Больше нет академии, нет множества мастеров, в самой При очень много идеалов поломано, но… Даже если от Ордена не останется ничего – она обязана оставаться последним его осколком. При выпрямляет спину. Шагает к оковам, потрескивающим энергией. Она переживёт то, что сейчас будет. Только закалится в своём неприятии ситхов. Вчера с разумом было что-то не то, Розанна на удивление талантливо сеет в него сомнения, и боль только поможет их выжечь. 

Пранприя просовывает руки в массивные ободы. Те сами защёлкиваются. Обхватывают запястья, разводят их в стороны и поднимают в воздух. Джедайку цепляет силовым полем. Пол уходит из-под ног, и При позволяет оковам загудеть на щиколотках. Эмоции в груди бьются тугим лассо. Пытаются вырваться – хотя бы одной попыткой освободиться из заточения – однако Пранприя осаждает себя. Глядя на то, как ситхис подходит ближе. Поднимает руку.

Начнёт с пощёчины? Или с пальцев сейчас слетит первая молния?

Напряжение скручивает между лёгких. При всё-таки жмурится. Опуская лицо. Но вместо пощёчины по коже пробегаются касания. Розанна берёт её лицо в свои ладони. А затем на губах вдруг ощущается что-то горячее, мягкое, и…

Джедайка одёргивается назад. Так резко, что от оков расходится ток, и боль вырывает из горла крик. А Розанна улыбается, прикусив губу. Эти губы только что были на губах Пранприи. Плотно и жарко. Незнакомо. Это поцелуй, При знает (теоретически), однако как реагировать – понятия не имеет. Поцелуи ведь – это не пытки. Вроде бы. 

\- Не дёргайся, - ситхис похлопывает её по щеке. – Я только начинаю.

\- Ч-чт-что? – от электричества и от шока язык заплетается. 

\- Разбивание идеалов, - повторяет прежние слова Розанна. – У тебя не осталось Ордена, но у тебя ещё есть все эти глупые мантры. Я не хочу, чтобы они мешали тебе быть со мной. Быть моей. Ты из-за них пыталась сбежать, и… Я докажу, что оно того не стоит. В акамедии тебя просто обманывали. Настоящее – здесь.

Чужие ладони накрывают грудь. Наверное, ситхис так намекает на сердце, но у Пранприи что-то не то с тактильностью. Нервы как заточили. Почему ещё кожа на каждое касание может так остро реагировать?

\- Чувствуй, девочка, - шепчет ситхис, чьё лицо – в считанных миллиметрах от собственного. – И не сопротивляйся.

Из-за оков это физически невозможно. Джедайка в состоянии только дрожать, когда губы опять накрывают чужие. Оттягивают слегка. Чувствительно до мурашек по шее. Пранприя закрывает глаза, однако спрятаться это не помогает. Ощущения только ещё сильнее становятся. Того, как одна ладонь скользит к талии, вторая – сжимает грудь, по телу гуляет жар, а поцелуй – это нечто насквозь. Навылет и вдребезги. Губы ситхис – сухие, словно бумага, но нежные и приятные. Давят слегка и скользят вверх-вниз. Становятся решительнее. А ладони на талии – уже обе – притягивают ближе к ситхис. Розанна одета во что-то очень тонкое, температура её тела отлично чувствуется сквозь ткань, и При не знает, куда деваться. От неё. От самой себя (вернее – от жутко неправильных ощущений).

С пытками было бы проще.

Прохладные руки опускаются к пояснице. Ниже. Розанна оглаживает бедренные косточки. Ведет пальцем от копчика и по ложбинке. Другой ладонью – поднимается к шее. Обхватывает её. Давление на губы превращается в требовательное. 

Нужно просто вытерпеть, и дальше снова быть примерной джедайкой. Однако этот постулат всплывает в голове лишь воспоминанием. Бледным на фоне тысяч других эмоций. Они гуляют по телу. Искрами скользят в венах. Фейерверками – в клетках мозга. Вопрос не в том, чтобы терпеть. Это не боль. Это нравится. И пугает до трясучки. Джедайка мычит, пытаясь отдёрнуться, однако в ответ получает шлепок. По крайне мягкому и чувствительному месту. Которое после сжимают, и так тоже каким-то чёртом приятно. По идее, медитация могла бы сейчас помочь, но спокойствие – даже не воспоминание, а что-то из кардинально другой жизни. В которой не было Розанны, заставляющей открыть губы. И её языка поверх своего. Он скользит, гладит, по губам и дёснам, и переизбыток ощущений влагой выступает на глазах. 

Чужие пальцы очерчивают ключицы. Спускаются на грудь. Цепляют затвердевший сосок, и тело от самого простого касания дёргает целиком. А ситхис спускается ещё ниже. По рёбрам и животу. Скользит между ног, и там тоже влажно. Из-за этого краска вспыхивает на щеках. Вместе с волной из жара, пробегающего по коже. А ситхис вдруг разрывает поцелуй. Отходит на шаг. Глядит довольно:

\- Ну и как твоя эмоциональная нейтральность?

Улетучивается с судорожным дыханием. Куда-то в атмосферу. Очень далеко. При надеется, что концентрация к ней ещё вернётся, но сейчас ей лишь сильнее хочется плакать. От шока. Предчувствий. Беззащитности. Розанна вроде бы даже не унижает, однако джедайка, совершенно определённо, сейчас падает куда-то вниз. И не знает, как затормозить. 

\- Не трогай меня, - выговаривает она, заикаясь через звук. Жалко. Умоляюще, потому что никак ещё При остановить происходящее не сможет. А остановить нужно. Ей уже стыдно. Страшно. Дискомфортно и слишком… обнажённо. Во всех смыслах. Хуже всего – что в прямом.

\- Я только начала, - отзывается ситхис. Улыбается ласково. – Ты не захочешь больше от меня сбегать. В этом вся суть.

Дней десять назад Пранприя ни за что бы не согласилась. Однако сейчас нечто иное бежит по артериям. Горячит тело. 

Джедайка всё ещё предпочла бы умереть. 

\- Не надо, - мотает она головой. Натыкается на очередную насмешку во взгляде, и, возможно, хорошо, что оковы держат в воздухе. Не факт, что При сейчас смогла бы стоять. Пускай у неё и так плохо получается выстоять. Против эмоций. Против Розанны, которая снова приближается. Ведёт ладонями по внутренним сторонам чужих бёдер, и ноги отчётливо начинают дрожать. Выдох теряется в губах у ситхис. Поцелуй – неумолимо-глубокий. Одна из ладоней сжимает волосы на затылке. А вторая скользит туда, где стало ещё влажнее, и При сама не знает, что за звуком давится сейчас. Из-за того, как пара пальцев проезжается по неожиданно чувствительной точке. А затем – кружит прямо по ней. Раз за разом, посылая по телу разряды почти такие же, как электричество от оков. Мышцы бёдер сводит судорогой. Внизу живота пульсирует. Тело гнётся в одну струну, которую всё сильнее натягивает от каждого касания. А Розанна целует. И меняет движения пальцами. Вверх-вниз. Быстрее. Дыхание перехватывает, а из гортани выбивается новый звук. Нечто сдавленное. Жалобное. То ли отголосок от «не надо», то ли – Пранприя даже себе боится признаться – «продолжай». Она никогда такого не ощущала. Как огонь. Как море из жара, накатывающее всё сильнее. Накрывающее. Вынуждающее податься ближе. Пранприя ни черта не помнит, когда Розанна вдруг замедляется. Шепчет в покрасневшее ухо:

\- С тобой даже проще, чем я думала, - и джедайка вспоминает, что вообще-то её сейчас ломают. Наказывают. Тягуче, сладко, и унижение так только хуже. Пранприя не может не чувствовать. Она сжимает зубы. Кусает губы. Поднимает лицо вверх, и новый поцелуй вдруг приходится в шею. Ощущения – не только внизу, они во всём теле, волнами, огнём, и от них она скоро начинает задыхаться. Тем сильнее, чем быстрее Розанна становится. Она долго не отпускает. Издевательски-долго. Меняет скорость, меняет направление движений, словно узоры рисует своими пальцами, и джедайке нужно лишь чтобы всё прекратилось. Пожалуйста. Она так долго физически не выдержит. Внутри что-то лопнет от напряжения. Ситхис, кажется, чувствует. Втягивает кожу на шее. Скользит пальцами ещё быстрее. Чувства паутиной стягивают тело. Скручивают. Наполняют до краёв. И кончается всё сильно до цветных разводов под закрытыми веками. Из горла наконец вырывается что-то однозначное. Стон. Ощущения мурашками добегают до самых кончиков пальцев. Несколько секунд Пранприи хорошо. Лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Она даже не здесь.

\- Надеюсь, теперь ты не будешь врать мне, что не чувствуешь ничего, - обжигает шёпот.

Слова в разум вбивается гвоздями.

Джедайка боится открывать глаза. Потому что там будет Розанна. Парой пальцев, губами и языком уничтожившая последние ошмётки уверенности в себе. В теле – лёгкость. Как бабочки порхают. Однако душу ими сейчас разрывает. 

\- Теперь посмотрим, как долго ты будешь сомневаться, - усмехается ситхис, констатируя с абсолютно беспощадным убеждением: - Ты моя, Лиса. Обещаю, скоро ты прекратишь думать иначе. Переломный момент. Чувствуешь?

Пранприя чувствует, что это от слова «ломать».

Она всё ещё не может успокоить даже дыхание. 

Такая близость не прощается. По крайней мере, джедайка точно не сможет себя простить. А в следующий раз будет нечто наверняка ещё более худшее, да и сам факт того, что эти разы будут…

Розанна не полностью злая. Не полностью тёмная. В ней есть нечто больное и искреннее, и в При ещё теплится надежда это нечто оживить, но шансы неравны. Ситхис – что бы ни творилось у неё внутри – это монолит. У неё есть цели, у неё есть планы, чувства она контролирует, а джедайку такому не учили. Её учили, что чувств быть не должно. Когда они не подавляются – она не знает, как справиться. И она была уверена в том, что никто не сможет её победить, однако… Разрушить точно можно. Это происходит прямо сейчас.

\- Осторожно, - предупреждает ситхис, прежде чем гул оков пропадает. Они расстёгиваются. Пранприя валится на пол. 

Розанна обхватывает под локтями, помогая встать. 

\- Мне скоро на доклад к командованию, - сообщает она таким будничным тоном, словно не переворочила только что всё в чужой душе. – Думаю, мне хотят дать какую-то новую миссию. Я двигаюсь вверх. Благодаря тебе.

Плечи накрывает рубашкой. Касаниями – предельно заботливыми.

\- И мы с тобой ещё продолжим, - обещает Розанна. Пранприя наконец заставляет себя поднять своё лицо. 

Зря.

Каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекаются, у При внутри что-то рушится. Уступает место чему-то другому. Кому-то другому. Розанне, её шёпоту, её рукам и убеждениям. Импульсы в теле всё ещё не заглохли до конца. Однако тысячи самых разных «но» (но Розанна же не совсем ужасная, но сбежать же всё ещё возможно, но Орден существует даже без академии, но Пранприя наверняка способна выдержать) бьются в сознании.

\- Ничто не закончится до тех пор, - произносит ситхис, обводя её губы по контуру, - пока в твоих глазах так много этой очаровательной надежды. Я знаю джедаев, Лиса. Вы сильные. Но ваша глупая вера в итоге вас убивает. Я не позволю такому с тобой случиться.

Звучит как забота.

Звучит как конец.


	8. восемь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нар-Шадда - "луна контрабандистов"
> 
> стримьте solo!!!!
> 
> кстати, осталось три главы, кажется

Ничего не бойся, никому не верь, ни во что не вмешивайся. Не жалей себя и не жалей других. Дженни привыкла жить по этим правилам. Джису их не ломает, но она закрадывается в них исключением. А Дженни то ли влюбляется, то ли привязывается, и это в любом случае больше, чем она может себе позволить. Дженни верит в любовь. Она её видела. Видела, как люди отрицали саму способность что-то чувствовать, а сами в итоге подыхали от чувств. Контрабандистка недостаточно глупа, чтобы поступать также. Дженни полностью отдаёт себе отчёт в том, какой большой ошибкой является продолжение их с принцессой путешествия. Не куда-то. Не к цели. Просто подальше от всех подряд. И Дженни готова драться за их жизни столько, сколько получится. Джису очень мощно на это вдохновляет. Каждую секунду. Каждым взглядом, касанием и улыбкой. С принцессой очень хорошо лежать под одним одеялом. Ещё лучше было часов восемь назад, когда они наконец-то загнали корабль в ремонтный ангар, сняли гостиницу и остались наедине. Поцелуи от запястий и до ключиц, одежда, разбросанная по полу, много смеха и ещё больше – стонов.

Дженни утыкается лбом в чужой затылок. Зарывается носом в чёрные волосы и вдыхает сладковатый запах духов. Чужая талия под рукой – тёплая и тонкая. Поглаживать нежную кожу – чистейшее тактильное удовольствие. Однако сейчас Дженни притягивает принцессу ближе. Резко. Выдёргивая её из снов, в которых она, наверное, где-нибудь на Коррелии, свободной и прекрасной. В итоге такой останется только Джису, но… Уже это значит, что вся история планеты была не зря.

Принцесса выгинается, недовольно мыча что-то про раннее утро.

\- Уже десять, - Дженни целует её в щеку, - и мой корабль уже должны были переоборудовать, так что нам пора его забирать.

\- Снова кутаться в тряпки? – стонет Джису, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Снова, - Дженни шлёпает её чуть ниже талии. Вчера принцессе нравилось, но вот сейчас она только шипит, бурча что-то про отсутствие уважения. Но им правда нужно закутаться в балахоны, которые даже лицо закрывают. Чтобы никто не узнал. А «Территорию» за немалые деньги этой ночью должны были перекрасить, поменять форму фюзеляжа и сменить все датчики, по которым корабль способны опознать. По идее, правда, сам факт того, что «Территория» появилась над Нар-Шаддаа, уже выдаёт и Дженни, и принцессу с головой, но… Чтобы отслеживать все камеры, записи диспетчеров и прочие признаки присутствия, нужно быть либо очень богатым (на подкуп служащих), либо представителем какого-нибудь государства. Сильным представителем. Но вряд ли всё настолько серьёзно. Пока что. Пока дело поимки поручили наёмникам и вознаграждению.

Дженни одевается. Джису продолжает тянуться во все стороны, зевать и непозволительно мило тереть глаза ладонями. К тому моменту, когда Дженни натягивает штаны, принцесса наконец садится. К тому, когда Дженни застёгивает куртку – подцепляет ногой своё платье. Контрабандистка, уже поверх, накидывает балахон. Заправляет прядь чужих волос за ухо, прежде чем закрыть недовольное лицо.

Джису ещё не знает, что они сделают с механиком. Старым и хорошим знакомым, но подобное не должно больше останавливать. Дженни целует принцессу в лоб, стянутый тонкой тканью. Они не должны сдаться и они должны теперь быть вместе. Контрабандистка не тратит времени на бессмысленные отрицания, сомнения и метания. Она сразу живёт итогами. Дженни, принцесса, то, что между ними, всё, что им угрожает. Что необходимо преодолеть.

Под своим балахоном Дженни прячет бластер. 

Улочки Нар-Шаддаа встречают их пестротой, толкотнёй и равнодушием. Пара фигур в балахонах – норма. Всем здесь есть, что скрывать, и есть, от кого скрываться. Информацию обо всех продают, кому только можно. Дженни лишь надеется на то, что механик тоже считает её хорошей знакомой. И собирается заложить уже после того, как она улетит. Тогда – здесь и сейчас – она успеет это предотвратить. 

Возможно, конечно, механик и честно бы промолчал за заплаченные ему деньги. Однако цена просчёта – жизнь. Целых две жизни. И это не тот случай, когда контрабандистка готова надеяться на десятые и сотые доли от процента вероятности.

\- Когда я пойду осматривать корабль – займи этого парня какими-нибудь разговором, - просит Дженни, толкая дверь мастерской. Джису кивает, не спрашивая, и её доверие льстит. Его хочется оправдать. Хотя этот итог Джису вряд ли понравится. Но жизнь на «Территории» ещё научит её многому. Например, тому, как убивать без сожалений. Важно не то, выстрелишь ли ты в принципе. Куда главнее сделать это первой. 

Бластер бьётся о бедро при каждом шаге. Несколько – к механику, сидящему за столом. Слова приветствия, ответ, кивок – «я пойду всё проверить». Двадцать шагов до «Территории». Теперь – тёмно-красной и незнакомой. Джису за спиной заводит болтовню про рыночные драгоценности. Мелодичный голос отвлекает внимание механика на себя. Позволяет Дженни обернуться, выхватить бластер и выстрелить без единого шанса получить ответную атаку.

Джису вскрикивает, отшатываясь от стола. На нём теперь лежит труп с дымящейся дырой в виске. 

\- Он мог нас выдасть, - бросает Дженни. – Залезай на корабль!

Из-под балахона видно только глаза. Раскрытые широко, с шоком, от которого у Дженни сердце сводит каким-то неприятным чувством. Нежеланием разочаровывать, наверное. Но желание лететь дальше всё ещё сильнее. А Джису, хоть и обходит труп по максимально широкой траектории, не обвиняет и не истерит. Поднимается по трапу. Усаживается в кресло. Дженни бы решила, что принцесса в порядке, но та забывает стащить с себя ненавистную хламиду. Так и сидит, покрытая чёрной тканью, и пялится в лобовой иллюминатор. Пока Дженни проверяет системы, щёлкает кнопками и аккуратно выезжает из ангара.

\- Он же был просто механиком… - всё-таки начинает принцесса голосом, обесцвеченным на несколько тонов. – В смысле, я понимаю, это вопрос безопасности, но…

\- Именно, - кивает Дженни. – Вопрос безопасности. Я рада, что ты понимаешь.

… и очень надеется, что разговор закончится уже сейчас, но Джису спрашивает:

\- Часто нам придётся… так делать?

Рука, занесенная над рычагами, на миг замирает.

\- Нет, - врёт контрабандистка, потому что прямо сейчас Джису плохо, но вот потом она наверняка сможет привыкнуть. 

Хотя, в принципе, чем меньше остановок – тем меньше необходимостей. 

Джису наконец сбрасывает чёрные тряпки на пол. Достаёт пирамидку из-под ткани платья. Поднимает её к глазам и произносит задумчиво:

\- И всё – из-за этой стекляшки, - она сжимает цепочку, на которой висит голокрон, до побелевших ладоней. – В которой, кажется, последний шанс на спасение Республики.

Замечательно. Разговор становится ещё опаснее. Дженни ведёт плечом, поднимая корабль в воздух:

\- Вмешиваться – себе дороже. Республика обречена, ты же сама знаешь. Коррелия не выдерживает осады. С её концом у Республики даже крупных доков для производства кораблей не останется. Её одно супероружие не спасёт. А нас погубит. 

Джису кивает. Она умная, она смелая, взвешенная и рациональная, но она коррелианка. Её можно понять. Ей больно. Дженни остаётся лишь подождать, когда это пройдёт.

\- Может, выбросим тогда эту пирамидку в открытый космос? – спрашивает принцесса. Приглушённо из-за шума вокруг. Они как раз вот-вот преодолеют атмосферу. Войдут в вакуум.

\- Никто не поверит, что мы избавились от настолько ценной вещи, - качает головой Дженни. – И, если нас поймают, то просто запытают до смерти. А так нам есть, что отдавать. На всякий случай.

\- И куда мы теперь?

Дженни пожимает плечами.

\- Вместе, - и это важнее, чем «куда», но ответить тоже надо. – Предлагаю пока подрейфовать в ближайшем поясе астероидов. Переждать какое-то время. 

Джису вздыхает, соглашаясь. 

Дженни в этот момент впервые осознаёт их общую проблему. Бесцельность. Они выживают, но ради чего – неясно. Ради друг друга? Хотя ещё слишком рано так говорить. Да и не может смысл жизни быть в другом человеке. Тогда всё человечество замыкается само на себя, а смысла – какого-то большего – всё ещё нет. Дженни много думала об этом раньше. При виде имперских плакатов вокруг. На ремонтах боевых кораблей и дроидов. И она выбрасывает все подобные мысли сейчас. Есть смысл, нет смысла – вопрос второстепенный. Есть Дженни, принцесса и корабль. Они летят в никуда, но главное – что они не мёртвые.

Поцелуи помогают утвердиться в такой постановке мироощущения. 

Автопилот успешно продрейфует среди астероидов не один час и не один день. Еды тоже хватит. Джису как-то поморщила нос, но Дженни предупредила, что либо та умрёт через тридцать лет от дешёвой пищи, либо через три недели от голода. Принцесса выбрала пищу. Дженни выбирает прижать её к кровати, сплести пальцы и целовать до потери памяти. Принцесса гибкая, дерзкая, но когда руки Дженни опускаются ниже – становится почти беспомощной. Только хватает ртом воздух и просит быстрее. В кровати они неплохо прячутся от всего на свете, и, уже вытирая пальцы о простыни, Дженни снова уверяется в своём выборе. «Хорошо» и «плохо», философия и идеология не спасут уже никого. А Дженни спасает принцессу. Все, кроме неё – это чёртов орбитальный мусор. 

Вечером Джису улыбается неожиданно коварно. Тормошит за плечи. 

\- Давай развлечёмся? – тянет она с той же интонацией, после которой случались все катастрофы и перестрелки. – Не бойся, я никуда не хочу лететь. Просто… Ты когда продавала глиттерстим тому торговцу, я же в то утро раньше тебя встала, и…

Слова прерываются шелестом бумаги. 

\- Джису, ты что…

\- Я всего парочку взяла! – тут же оправдывается принцесса. – Подумала, ну когда ещё я его попробую, а нам сейчас как раз и делать нечего, и он же не с первого раза привыкание вызывает…

Чужая речь – непривычно быстрая. Немного сбивчивая. Дженни поворачивает кресло и видит, как Джису протягивает ей плитку наркотика. Вернее, половину. Вторая – уже в организме принцессы. Поэтому у неё лицо такое раскрасневшееся, глаза блестят и на уме что-то не то.

На самом деле, подсесть можно и с одного приёма. Но контрабандистка сейчас об этом не говорит. Она вспоминает всё, что знает про глиттерстим. Хмурясь и стараясь держать себя в руках. Не злиться. Джису не знает обо всех опасностях, она этот наркотик не перевозила, среди глитанутых не была, а сейчас у неё ещё и крайне помутнённое сознание. Любое неосторожное слово может обернуться целой серией галлюцинаций. 

\- Дай его мне, хорошо? – принимает плитку контрабандистка. – И давай пойдём в спальню?

Джису хихикает, хотя Дженни только собирается её завернуть в одеяло и следить. Пока принцессу не отпустит. 

Глиттерстим. Сделанный из паутины энергетических пауков, живущих глубоко в шахтах Кесселя, толком не изученный и чертовски опасный для разума. То ли он наделяет телепатией (и тогда Джису хотя бы сможет точно убедиться в том, как сильно Дженни ей восхищается), то ли даёт предвидеть будущее, то ли это всё просто картины воспалённого воображения. В любом случае, плитку Дженни опускает на приборную панель. Развернув бумагу. Чтобы свет попал на поверхность наркотика, он потерял свои свойства и Джису при всём желании не смогла бы потом ещё раз им воспользоваться.

Она буквально повисает на шее Дженни, стоит той только подняться на ноги. Шепчет прямо в ухо:

\- Всё вокруг такое яркое, - и контрабандистка как можно более мягко пытается отцепить чужие руки от своей шеи и прицепить их к талии. Пусть принцесса на неё опирается. Той это требуется уже через пару шагов. Ноги у неё на ровном месте подламываются, и под её весом Дженни неожиданно тоже оседает на пол. Принцесса забирается сверху. Прижимается. Зрачки у неё чёрные и занимают почти всю радужку. Глядит она вроде бы в лицо контрабандистке, но в то же время – куда-то за. Далеко. Не факт, что вообще в эту вселенную.

\- Почему она кричит? – вдруг шепчет Джису испуганно.

Галлюцинации. К счастью, не буйные. Пока что. Дженни обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями. Пытается обратить внимание принцессы на себя, но та дёргается:

\- Она же кричит! – у Джису в глазах отчётливо собираются слёзы. – Почему никто не приходит?

Дженни бьётся затылком о днище корабля. Дроид с другой стороны рубки сочувственно попискивает. Он тут ничем не поможет. Контрабандистке нужно одной как-нибудь вытащить Джису из её видений.

\- Кто не приходит? – спрашивает Дженни, надеясь как-нибудь проработать все эти галлюцинации и путём мирной беседы избавиться от них.

\- Чеён, - шевелит губами принцесса. – Она зовёт Чеён. Ей очень страшно. Она… Она такая красивая. Странно, что Чеён к ней не идёт. Я… Мне кажется, это её последний крик. Она…

Шёпот вдруг прерывается визгом. Тело принцессы сводит судорогой. Плечи Дженни она сжимает до синяков, но та терпит, сжав губы и пытаясь понежнее разжать чужие пальцы.

\- Что с ней? – цедит Дженни сквозь зубы. 

Принцесса вместо ответ всхлипывает. Утыкаясь контрабандистке в грудь. Перед глазами только острые лопатки вздрагивают. Раз, другой, третий, и больше Джису не говорит ничего. Она рыдает, да так сильно, что у Дженни в груди щемит. От невозможности как-то это исправить. 

Она гладит поверх лопаток и говорит всякую успокаивающую ерунду.

Глупая прекрасная принцесса, которая постоянно пробует не то, что надо, а то, что хочется (Дженни, кстати, тоже входит в список). 

Чем бы ни был её бред про Чеён и крики – утром, после душа, сна и завтрака, Джису его не вспоминает. Она в принципе немного вялая. Посеревшая. Даже соглашается с тем, что сунуть в рот глиттерстим было плохой идеей. И лично выкидывает всё оставшееся. 

Дженни всё утро не знает, как ей сказать.

Дженни в принципе предпочла бы не говорить, но ведь Джису, рано или поздно, сама попросит дроида рассказать новости.

\- На Коррелию планируется массированная атака, - пересказывает контрабандистка. Вздыхает тяжело: - Штурмовая группа уже дислоцировалась на орбите. По слухам, командование поручили Дарт Розанне. 

Джису бледнеет ещё на пару тонов. Приподнимает бровь:

\- Её имя должно мне что-то сказать?

Дженни пожимает плечами. Пододвигая к принцессе тарелку со сладостями. 

\- Про битву за Джеонозис слышала? – дождавшись кивка, контрабандистка продолжает: - Так вот, одной из двухсот четырёх выживших была как раз эта Розанна. На Дромунд-Каасе говорили, что из остальных четырёхсот тысяч чуть ли не треть убила именно она. И меня в той мясорубке, к счастью, не было, но… Наш корабль – это как раз Розанны. Мне отдали его на починку после боя. Хотя он был искорёжен до ужаса, и Розанна в итоге решила просто купить себе новый. Я ни разу её не видела, моя семья в мастерских была на положении рабов, так что со мной только её слуга связывался, и… Короче, слухи про неё ходят не самые хорошие. Зато именно её корабль я за следующие пару лет всё-таки собрала по кусочкам заново. И смогла смыться с планеты, прикрывшись ситхими номерами. Они уже устаревшие были, но диспетчер не рискнул уточнить. Или не успел. Не знаю, главное, что я оттуда вырвалась. 

Джису кивает. 

\- То есть Коррелии конец? – уточняет она почти безжизненным тоном. И этот тот случай, когда лучше бы закричала. Не давила бы в себе.

\- Думаю, да. Довольно скоро.

Новый кивок почему-то выглядит более трагичным, чем любая истерика. Просто рациональное понимание. Принятие. Без попыток отрицать или спорить. Родина Джису скоро станет мясорубкой похуже Джеонозиса, и они здесь будут трусливо от этого прятаться. Потому что выбрали себя и друг друга, однако… Прямо сейчас даже Дженни в этом видится что-то неправильное.

\- Если бы я предложила приманить эту Розанну голокроном, устроить ей ловушку и убить, то ты бы меня связала и заперла, да? – уточняет Джису. В глазах у неё мелькает блеск вроде того, вчерашнего. Вот только сейчас она в трезвом сознании. Так что это опаснее.

Дженни улыбается, великодушно принимая чужие слова за шутку:

\- И кляп бы тебе в рот вставила, чтобы больше не озвучивала своих суицидальных мыслей.

С парой бластеров, легковооружённым кораблём и безо всякой мудрёной Силы… Победить леди ситхов, стоящую во главе штурмового отряда, банально невозможно.

Учитывая, что однажды утром Джису стащила глиттерстим, на двери спальни явно не помешает повесить замок. Чтобы она больше не совершила ничего необдуманного. Сейчас она вроде как разумная, кивает и всем своим видом показывает, что готова надевать траур, но в голове у неё много непокорённого и несломленного. Она может всё-таки не выдержать существования в качестве не-героини и вообще немного предательницы. Принцессе морально сложно оставаться в стороне, и Дженни всю моральную тяжесть готова взять на себя. Лишь бы её не перехитрили на её собственном корабле. 

Немного любви – лучше, чем смерть.

Для коррелианцев их планета может быть важнее жизни, но Джису ещё поймёт, насколько это глупо. Обязательно поймёт. Необходимо лишь сейчас охранить её от глупостей.


	9. девять

Пранприя раскладывает всё по порядку. По полочкам. Империя не должна победить. Потому что в Империи есть рабство, Империя порабощает целые виды живых существ; потому что свободы слова и мысли не может быть при диктатуре одного человека; потому что ситхи – жестокие и злые, они просто неспособны вести общество к чему-то светлому и великому; потому что…

\- Уберите здесь, - бросает Розанна, окинув взглядом тела. Десять, или около того, они были живыми (и кричащими) ещё час назад, но теперь – всё. Ситхис выпытала что-то про бреши в планетарной защите. Так что Коррелия – тоже всё. Розанна уже раздаёт указания к началу штурма через шесть часов. 

Пранприя держится за обожжённое плечо и старается всхлипывать не слишком громко. 

Ситхис всюду берёт её с собой. Обычно джедайка просто стоит рядом бледной статуей, но иногда Розанне нужна Сила. Много Силы. Когда, например, рядом пролетает корабль с контрабандным оружием, и он прикрыт щитами, но его нужно затормозить. А просто так вырвать из дюрастали часть двигателя у ситхис не получается. Тогда Пранприя получает пощёчину, молнию, лезвие меча у шеи – зависит от тяжести задачи. От того, насколько сильно ей должно быть плохо и как громко она должна плакать, чтобы у Розаны эмоции спрессовались в чистую энергию. Но худшее – не это. Худшее, ужасное и необратимое – это то, как ситхис потом извиняется. Гладит по макушке и прижимает к себе. Накладывает повязки с бактой, целует в лоб, обещает, что всё не зря и когда-нибудь прекратиться. А Пранприя всхлипывает в её плечо. Веря, чёрт возьми. По-другому не получается. По-другому джедайка давно бы уже свихнулась от безнадёжности. 

Розанна – монстр. Пранприя понимает это, пока трупы упаковывают в мешки, а ситхис рисует линии атак на голограмме Корррелии. 

Розанна прекрасная, чувствительная, живая и поломанная, когда рядом никого больше нет. Пранприя одна знает её такой. Хотя любой из мастеров запретил бы сочувствовать ситхис. Потому что та даже не думает об исправлении. Когда-то её насильно сделали машиной для убийств, но теперь она совершенно сознательно убивает. Поломанный монстр – всё ещё монстр. 

При не знает, кто она сама такая, раз она Розанну целует. 

Та приказывает. Негромко, шёпотом, в кровати и в пустых углах, и Пранприя не смеет ослушаться. Не смеет осознать, почему колени в такие моменты дрожат, ладони потеют, и касаться чужих губ – приятно, хоть и неправильно. Когда они вдвоём, При всегда очень безумно. Огонь льётся по венам. Прорывается в стонах и мольбах. Ситхис сдержала обещание. После того дня с наказанием они продолжили. Джедайка самой себе боится сознаться в том, что ей хотелось быть связанной. Ещё раз. И ещё. Розана играет с её телом так, словно это какой-то сложный музыкальный инструмент, и играет до нечестного умело. 

Джедайские постулаты про безэмоциональность с каждой ночью ощущаются всё более бредовыми. Хотя, если вечером у Розанны атака, то перед вечером будет больно. Чтобы ситхис напиталась этой болью. И убила при штурме кучу тысяч живых существ. 

Наслаждение-боль, жестоко-мягко, пытки и просьбы простить, огонь и холодные руки. Пранприю от контрастов крошит и размазывает. Она чувствует, что давно уже не та, кем вылетала из академии. И это тоже пугает. При боится, что однажды сама назовёт себя Лисой, полюбит ошейник и… И не любить ситхис, наверное, уже поздно. Отчего ещё могут быть мурашки, путаница в мыслях и постоянно сбитое дыхание? Откуда берётся готовность прощать и желание быть рядом, даже когда Розанна режет кого-то на куски?

Пранприя даже неспособна её ненавидеть.

Она не понимает, как столько эмоций помещаются в сердце.

У Розанны оно бумажное. Под всеми слоями брони и усмешек. Ситхис просит петь ей колыбельные, засыпает у При на коленках и обнимает её как мягкую игрушку. В такие моменты Розанна похожа на смертельно больного ребёнка. Пранприя хотела бы обнять её так крепко, чтобы все осколки собрались воедино. Во что-то прекрасное. Но утром ситхис снова уходит воевать, и это тоже контраст. Два образа в голове. Пранприя не знает, какая Розанна – более настоящая. Для одной хочется петь и накрывать одеялом, а от другой до жути сладко тянет внизу живота.

Розанна заканчивает с голограммой. Кивает джедайке на выход.

Пранприя сглатывает, послушно выходя в коридор. Ноги как деревянные. Не хотят идти. Потому что там, дальше, мышцы будет сводить далеко не приятными судорогами. 

\- Ты понадобишься мне перед битвой, - касается её лопаток ситхис. – Сейчас можешь расслабиться.

Не может. Но кивает.

\- Ты сильная, моя девочка, - продолжает Розанна с оттенком горечи. – Я знаю, что ты выдержишь то, как я тебя ломаю. И потом будет проще.

При уже сломана. Это ситхис тоже знает. Не может не видеть. Однако джедайка – просто чтобы самой не стыдиться этой тишины – отвечает:

\- А если нет?

Розанна приобнимает её за плечи. Наклоняется к уху:

\- Не смей падать, - тихий смешок пробегается по телу дрожью, - если только толкаю тебя не я. 

Ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Не чтобы ударить. Чтобы хотя бы воздух сжать. Уцепиться. Не расплакаться от того, какой болью сейчас скручивает грудную клетку.

\- Но если я всё-таки упаду? – шепчет При на грани слышимости.

Розанна отстраняется. Подталкивает её к ангарам:

\- То я буду разочарована. 

Хлёстко. Жестоко. Так, как всегда происходит на глазах у других людей. 

Если это любовь, то Пранприя вряд ли сможет её пережить.

Если Розанне понадобится, то она убьёт её ради вспышки ярости.

Пранприя должна хотеть сбежать, но она хочет только убаюкивать ситхис, когда та тихая и одинокая, и надеяться (каждый раз), что утром на месте поломанного окажется что-то новое. Лучшее и доброе. Джедайка готова всю себя разобрать и отдать по кусочкам, если Розанне это поможет стать не той, кем её вырастили. А той, кем она хотела – когда-то давно точно хотела – быть.

За иллюминатором видно планету, оставленную ситхис на растерзание.

Пранприя чувствует с Коррелией что-то вроде духовного родства.

Джедайка не слышит выстрелов, гула истребителей и взрывов от столкновений. Звуки битвы идут одним неразборчивым фоном. В голове стучит завышенным пульсом. Из прокушенной губы течёт горячее и солёное. На щеках такого тоже полно. Слёзы мешаются с кровью, стекают вниз, к гематомам, и джедайка валяется совершенно обессиленным телом. 

Розанна оставила её уже, наверное, час назад, а подняться всё ещё не получается. Вместо этого При до сих пор пытается понять, как скатилась до этой части своей истории. Чего ей не хватило, чтобы выстоять на прежних принципах. Воли, опыта, ума, характера?

Что угодно бессильно против Розанны, когда та наконец касается горячего лба. Медицинский дроид за её спиной подаёт лекарства. Пранприи становится легче. Физически. 

Если она сдастся окончательно, если примет своё положение и смирится с ним, если Розанна станет смыслом жизни – то и морально, наверное, должно стать проще.

Ситхис – монстр.

Пранприя шепчет это, повторяет самой себе, и с фатальным запозданием замечает невозможное.

Розанна сидит, сжав повязку руками, слушает её шёпот про монстра и жмурится. Выпрямив брови. С покрасневшим лицом и судорожными выдохами.

Розанна плачет. Плачет из-за того, что При назвала её монстром.

Она пытается поднять руки, чтобы обнять, притянуть к себе и извиниться, однако укол снотворного от дроида прошивает плечо.

\- Ты плакала? – спрашивает Пранприя с опаской. Говорить немного больно из-за прокушенной губы. И из-за взгляда, которым Розанна её одаривает.

\- Тебе показалось.

\- Нет, - упрямо мотает головой При. – Ты плакала, и я хотела бы… Извиниться, потому что…

\- Я не плакала, - обрывает её ситхис с акцентом на каждом слове. – Я не могу плакать. Я стою здесь, с мечом в руке, леди ситхов, убийца и монстр именно потому, что никогда не хотела плакать!

Выглядит так, словно вот-вот начнёт ещё раз. Но вместо разговора и, возможно, починки чего-то внутри себя Розанна приказывает дроиду вколоть новую дозу снотворного.

\- Я сегодня вижусь с королевской семьёй и военными лидерами, - утром Розанна диктует с прежней сталью в голосе, и При уже не уверена, что чужие слёзы не были галлюцинацией. – Император желает, чтобы я подавила возможное сопротивление мирным путём. Если казнить короля, или генерала, или вообще кого угодно, то этот кто-то лишь станет мучеником для повстанцев. Во имя него они пойдут вперёд. Так что нам нужно, чтобы эти люди пошли за нами.

«Нами».

Мысль не вызывает в голове явного отторжения. 

Пранприя списывает это на тот факт, что в голову будто ваты напихали, а в вату – иголок, и рассуждать здраво у неё сейчас чисто физиологически не получится. Хотя задача Розанны всё равно кажется не особо возможной. Переманить первых патриотов Коррелии на сторону Империи…

Джедайка думает об этом, натягивая парадную одежду, идя по коридорам (уже почему-то дворца) и тормозя перед роскошными дверьми, но никаких вариантов на ум не идёт.

Розанна толкает двери.

Она кажется уверенной, и задача При – снова лишь стоять рядом. Напротив стола, за которым с относительным почётом рассажены высшие лица планеты. Побеждённой, но пока ещё непокорённой. 

Ситхис кланяется им. Приветствует словами о том, как сильно уважает их борьбу за Коррелию. Распространяется об уважении и героизме ещё минут десять. 

\- Вы готовы погибнуть ради своей планеты, - говорит она, упираясь руками в стол, - но сейчас время изменилось. Сейчас для Коррелии важнее, чтобы вы за неё жили. Понимаете, о чём я? 

Взгляды людей – уже не такие колючие, как в первую минуту. Но всё ещё гордые. Неприязненные.

\- Империя уже здесь, - чеканит Розанна. – И мы не уйдём отсюда. Коррелия будет включена в состав государства. Она получит множество плюсов и привилегий, справедливый суд, имперские законы, место на рынке и свободу для граждан. Однако случится это лишь после того, как планета будет признана мирной. Там, - она указывает рукой за окно, - прямо сейчас расстреливают людей, которые пытались убивать моих солдат. Подобное не поможет. Солдат в Империи больше, чем населения в ваших руках. Сопротивление будет подавлено, но давить его будут сапогами. В кровь. Вы не хуже меня знаете, как Империя расправляется с врагами. И мы с вами были врагами двадцать часов назад, но теперь мы за одним столом переговоров. В ваших силах сделать так, чтобы никто на этой планете не погиб зря. 

Несмотря на угрозы сапог и крови, речь ситхис непохожа на устрашение. Скорее уж на просьбу. В интересах самих же коррелианцев. 

Пранприи становится стыдно за слова про монстра.

Розанна убивает ради Империи и убивает ради себя, но просто так она этого никогда не делает. В течение следующего получаса – так и вовсе предотвращает гибель пары-тройки миллиардов человек. Королевская семья соглашается публично признать планету частью Империи. И, конечно же, всецело содействовать поимке повстанцев. Если основная масса населения останется нетронутой и неразграбленной. А она останется, ситхис даёт слово.

\- Кроме их младшей дочери, - добавляет она, уже поднимаясь на собственный корабль. – Они такие покорные, потому что надеются на супероружие. Информация о нём спрятана в голокроне, который находится в руках у госпожи Джису. Она, как рассказал один торговец, сейчас скрывается вместе с контрабандисткой Дженни Ким. Имперская агентура нашептала мне, что в последний раз её корабль видели в небе Нар-Шаддаа. Думаю, там она его капитально переоборудовала, так что мы сейчас отправимся туда на поиски информации…

Речь ситхис прерывает входящий сигнал. 

\- Да? – жмёт она на комлинк. 

Офицер по ту сторону передаёт, что зафиксировал странный вызов, однако он, кажется, может быть важен. Розанна приказывает вывести его на панель корабля, и в воздухе тут же сплетается голограмма. Девушки, чем-то похожей на королевскую чету. С пирамидкой в руках и волнением во взгляде. 

\- Дарт Розанна? – спрашивает она (почему-то – шёпотом).

\- Я, - кивает та. – А вы…

\- Джису, - выпрямляется девушка. – Принцесса Коррелии. С тем, что вы ищите, верно ведь?

Она подбрасывает пирамидку в ладонях. Продолжает всё так же тихо. Словно боится, что кто-то на её корабле услышит разговор:

\- Я не собираюсь умирать ради Республики. Предлагаю встретиться на нейтральной территории, я передам вам голокрон, а вы прекратите охоту на меня и мою спутницу. Согласны?

\- Что за территория? – прищуривается ситхис.

\- Есть одна малозаселённая луна… - руки принцессы опускаются к клавиатуре. – Я сейчас передам вам координаты. Долететь куда-то ещё для меня будет проблематично из-за наёмников. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

\- Разумеется, - растягивает губы Розанна.

Ей всё само плывёт в руки.

Так или иначе, но При за её спиной причастна к великим деяниям. Ну, великим с точки зрения Империи. Для Республики это катастрофа. Конец без надежды на возрождение. 

Джедайка ничего не может исправить.

Да и не джедайка она после всего, что ситхис с ней делает. 

Джису отключается резко. Будто её почти застукали. Однако координаты мигают на экранах. 

\- Это может быть ловушка, - Розанна постукивает пальцами по приборной панели. – Если бы я хотела жить, я бы просто отдала голокрон, но за коррелианку поручиться сложно.

\- Возьми с собой армию? – предлагает При.

\- Я не могу забрать солдат с едва завоёванной планеты, - качает головой ситхис. – Разве что отряд или два, но… Для вражеских сил это может быть просто два отряда мяса. Зависит от масштабов ловушки. Если это действительно она.

\- Тогда можно подождать? 

\- И Джису выйдет на связь с кем-то другим? – усмехается Розанна. – Это моя победа. Я, и только я благодаря ей поднимусь выше. Садись в кресло. 

Пранприя давно уже слушается приказов.

Розанна приказывает паре командиров её сопровождать. Щёлкает тумблерами и кнопками. Забивает координаты в компьютер. Всё – молча. И Пранприи от этого страшно. Они могут лететь прямо в ловушку. Розанна из неё выберется. Если придётся – ценой чужой жизни.

Облака за иллюминатором сменяются чернотой.

\- Наверное, пора сказать… - вдруг понижает голос ситхис. – Меня звали Чеён. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты знала меня как Чеён. Розанна – это в честь цветка. Красного. Как кровь. Мне никогда не нравилось это имя.

«Чеён». Звучит… тепло. Мягко. Перекатывается на языке парой нежных нот. 

Пугает ещё сильнее.

Словно ситхис с ней прощается.

\- Я назвала тебя в честь леденцов, которые очень любила в детстве, - добавляет Чеён. – Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты будешь согласна быть тем, что я люблю.

Быть Лалисой. Для Чеён. 

Пранприя не кивает, но что-то робкое внутри неё этого хочет.

На луне – темно и холодно. Здесь ночь. На той стороне, на которую присланы координаты. Поэтому внизу не видно толком ни поверхности (по картам, должен быть лес), ни вражеских кораблей либо их отсутствия. Однако Розанна не зря шипит сквозь зубы. Потому что сканеры так просто не отказывают. А затем – приборы связи. Голграммы над панелью дёргаются и гаснут. 

\- Ионные пушки, - выдыхает Лалиса. Их бомбардируют ионными пушками, достаточно сильными, чтобы проникнуть за щиты, и как только они откажут – корабль просто рухнет вниз. Всю электронику вырубит. Чеён это понимает. Уходит в пике, чтобы посадить корабль как можно быстрее. Один из кораблей сопровождения тем временем рушится. Тоже в пике. Только неуправляемом. Ситхис же умудряется выровнять корабль перед каменистой поверхностью. Пронестись над ней, пока один из двигателей отказывает, и проскребсти днищем по каменистой поверхности. Корабль трясёт. Но он цел. В темноте. И – теперь однозначно – в ловушке.

\- Сиди здесь, - приказывает Чеён, шагая к выходу.

\- Я могу помочь! – возражает Лиса. – Я…

\- Ты можешь, - соглашается ситхис. Впервые на памяти Лисы чужой голос начинает так дрожать. – Мне жаль из-за того, что ты это можешь. 

Чеён останавливается у выхода на одну долгую секунду. Говорит, не оборачиваясь:

\- Прости, что я тебя полюбила.

Она выходит.

У Пранприи в груди одновременно взрывается и холодеет.

\- Чеён? – окликает она, понимая уже, что её здесь заперли. – Чеён!

Холод внутри – это страх. Снаружи – ночь. Они темнее всего перед рассветом, на рассвете должно стать теплее, и страхи должны раствориться, но до рассвета Лиса не доживёт. Потому что за иллюминаторами мелькают вспышки. Выстрелы бластеров. Красный росчерк – это меч ситхис.

\- Чеён! – кричит Лиса, вскакивая с кресла. Она бьёт в сверхпрочное стекло кулаками. Она видит, что врагов снаружи много. Что Чеён одна с ними не справится. По крайней мере, пока она в адекватном состоянии. Не в той звериной ярости, которую может получить, если потеряет самое дорогое. 

Лиса кричит её имя, срываясь на рыдания, и очередная вспышка освещает чужое лицо. Красивое. Словно выточенное. С дорожками слёз на бледных щеках.

Чеён поднимает руку, свободную от меча, в сторону корабля. 

Через секунду будет молния.

Через секунду двигатели корабля взорвутся, и Лиса сгорит заживо. 

Она могла бы сотню раз убить Чеён, пока та спала, но вместо этого – гладила и целовала.

Только эти воспоминания она и хотела бы сделать последними.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> когда розанна сказала, что «я бы хотела, чтобы ты знала меня как чеён», она имела в виду, что… короче, розанна бы хотела, чтобы лиса знала не ужасную ситхис, монстра и далее по списку. из-за лисы розанна хотела бы быть просто чеён, девушкой безо всякой Силы, армии и шлейфом убийств за спиной. чтобы лиса с этой милой чеён встретились в нормальной жизни и прожили её вместе. дольше, чем смогли здесь.


	10. десять

\- Да кто ты такая, чтобы меня останавливать? – взрывается Джису.

\- Единственная, кто может это сделать! – орёт Дженни, указывая на бойню за иллюминатором. – Выкинь туда чёртов голокрон, и мы полетим отсюда!

\- Она поработила мою планету, - цедит принцесса, - и я хочу увидеть, как она умрёт.

Дженни делает шаг ближе. К раскрасневшейся Джису. Из-за которой контрабандистка сегодня проснулась на непонятно какой луне, в ловушке, которую Джису за её спиной умудрилась организовать. Дженни не знает, какие именно связи помогли той получить тут несколько военных отрядов, но эти связи точно нужно будет оборвать. 

\- Ты вообще видишь, что там происходит? – она поворачивает голову Джису к стеклу. – Умрёт здесь не она. Умрём мы, как только она расправится с твоими союзниками.

И да, Дженни тоже сложно поверить в то, что она видит. Но эта Розанна буквально вырезает один ряд солдат за другим. Игнорируя выстрелы и убивая сопротивление. Вихрь с красным мечом и пожаром за спиной. Зачем ситхис взорвала собственный корабль – вопрос странный, но второстепенный. Факт в том, что теперь она творит нечеловеческой силы вещи.

До Джису доходит на том моменте, когда ситхис плющит соседний корабль. Корёжит его в один ком дюрастали, всего лишь сжав изящную ладонь в кулак.

\- Ладно, - соглашается принцесса просевшим голосом. Протягивает пирамидку. Наблюдая за бойней шокированным взглядом.

Дженни нужно меньше минуты, чтобы открыть люк, выкинуть голокрон и снова задраить вход. Джису уже заводит корабли. Лепеча просьбы прощения и «я не думала что эта Розанна так может». 

Принцесса даже сейчас остаётся очаровательной. Прекрасная звезда, которую Дженни посчастливилось достать с коррелианского неба. Оставить с собой. 

Если они выберутся живыми, то она Джису за эту глупость с ловушкой даже простит. Когда-нибудь. Когда они оторвутся достаточно надёжно.

\- За нами же будут гнаться, да? – шепчет принцесса обречённо. 

После выходки с ловушкой – однозначно. Ситхи такое не прощают. 

\- Не догонят, - обещает Дженни, поднимая корабль в воздух.

У ситхис нет своего корабля, чтобы помешать им. По крайней мере, сейчас. Хотя – через считанные метры вверх – какая-то сила тянет обратно. Вероятно, это Сила с большой буквы. Но даже она не оказывается мощнее двигателей. 

Коррелия – только начало. Однако, пока каждая планета в Республике готовится погибнуть, Дженни любит перепуганную принцессу из соседнего кресла. Корит себя за это, но любит. Крепко. Восхищённо. Они все созданы из звёздной пыли, но Джису почему-то сияет ярче всех.

Дженни до сих пор считает, что их жизни – это всё, что имеет значение. Вот только всё, что им останется – это вечный бег по окраинам Галактики. Ни единого спокойного дня. След из смертей и попыток выжить. 

Возможно, когда-нибудь они доведут Дженни до признания того, что она могла ошибаться. Что важным для неё должно было быть нечто большее, чем две эгоистичные жизни. 

Пока Дженни выводит корабль на орбиту и пытается сориентироваться в картах.

Первый день их жизни-побега наступит совсем скоро.

Вряд ли они когда-нибудь будут достойны лучшего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> простите
> 
> хотя я предупреждала, что будет плохо
> 
> чтобы никто не строил напрасных надежд: лиса мертва, дженсу спасутся и станут асками в деле маскировки и контрабанды, чеён займёт одно из высших мест в ордене. то есть, по сути дела, добьётся своей цели (потому что она единственная выбрала свой путь, путь ситхис, и шла по нему безо всяких отклонений. у лисы быть джедайкой не получилось, у джису эгоисткой и предательницей тоже, да даже дженни проебалась в тот момент когда решилась остаться вдвоём с принцессой. им не хватило целеустремлённости и определённости). ну а чеён постарается никогда не вспоминать о цене. а я – об этой работе, кажется, потому что… как бы сказать. я хотела её написать (с очень давних пор). я рада тому, что я её написала. и тому, как написала, наверное, тоже. но меня не отпускает такое ощущение, словно я многого недосказала. есть сцены, которые я хотела вставить, но не сошлось. я этого уже не исправлю. короче, это всё авторское, закулисное, но мне из-за этого совестно. даже больше чем за финал.
> 
> но зато эта история меня наконец отпустит ура
> 
> спасибо что были здесь


End file.
